Evil Genius
by Disgruntled Minion
Summary: AU "And I will keep on my staff, a five-year-old child" Little did Itachi know that the child would become the bane of his existence; but with time comes new enemies and feelings. And in the end, the real question will be; who was the real evil genius?
1. Age 5: Sweet Innocence

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, nor do I make any money from this writing. On that note, I do not own any part of the Evil Overlord List either.

**Warnings**: The usual stuff that corresponds to an 'M' rated story. **Un-beta-ed**

**Summary**: And I will keep on my staff, a five-year-old child; little did Itachi know that the child would become the bane of his existence; but with time comes new enemies and feelings. And in the end, the real question will be; who was the real evil genius?

**A/N**: For those of you unfamiliar with the Evil Overlord List, I would recommend reading it, not that you need it for this story but it's funny and the idea came from number 12 on that list. The first four chapters are going to deal with them growing up by increments of five years and then the actual story will proceed from there. You can blame the evil plot bunnies for this one; it was supposed to be a fluffy one shot to compensate for another story, and looking at the chapters planned, it's anything but that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Itachi was ten when he first met the blond bundle of joy; affectionately called Naruto. The blond was around Sasuke's age and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why his father had brought the boy home with him. His mother was thrilled to have such a cute child in the house and preceded to squeal and smoother him with affection.

It wasn't until his father had brought Naruto with him into the meeting room months later, that Itachi was utterly baffled at his fathers' actions.

His father wouldn't even let Sasuke into the meeting room; saying that he was too young to understand the talk that went on at the large mahogany table. Itachi was allowed in the room because he was going to take after his father's job when he reached age and proved himself worthy of the job.

The job of course, being an Evil Overlord.

It had a nice ring to it and was always a good career choice in his mind. After all, who didn't want control the world or some part of it?

"Father?" He questioned.

His father set the child next to him and the only thing visible was the spiky blond hair that poked over the table. A frown crossed his father's face before he set a stack of books in the chair and sat the child on them, making it easier for him to see over the table.

"Father." He asked again, this time catching the older males' attention. "What is Naruto doing here?"

Fugaku chuckled lightly. "He's going to help of course." He stated casually, as if discussing the weather.

"Help." Itachi repeated, "He is still learning simple math and reading skills. How is he going to help?"

"By pointing out errors in our planning today."

Itachi stared, certain that his father had finally cracked. The blond wasn't a genius in any sorts; sure, he was smart for his age, but nowhere near the genius level that his father demanded in his planners. Today they were reviewing plans for a new building that would house the people who gave them information. It was supposed to be a safe house as well for the other branches under his fathers command in case of a bailout, which meant that the building was filled with unknown hiding holes and secret passages.

Although, their information mainly came from the prostitution ring. Therefore, the building was a new hole for their clients to weasel information out of while doing their other job. On the front, the rooms and main dance floor looked normal, but each room was rigged to record information and provide protection for both parties. The workers earned two incomes and his father received information; everyone was happy.

"Itachi, you'll be watching him during the meeting today."

The younger Uchiha raised an eyebrow; he was reduced to baby-sitting?

Before he could comment further, the door slid open and the ranks that operated under his father filed into the room. His eyes shifted towards the blond who was coloring innocently on a piece of paper, tongue poked out of his mouth as he concentrated on coloring in the lines. Oh yes, so smart and evil. Itachi could practically see the genius oozing from the child.

The meeting started with his fathers' lieutenant bringing them up to date with the current issues and the progression of their recruitment in other states. As the meeting continued, Itachi shifted his glance towards Naruto and they widened slightly when he noticed that he had suddenly vanished. His eyes darted around the room, trying to find the mop of blond hair in the room, but found none.

He dragged his attention back to the talk at hand and listened with half an ear, while he tried to find the child without drawing attention to himself. It wasn't until he felt something brush against his leg that he cautiously peeked under the table. Bright, blue eyes looked back at him with such an intensity that Itachi felt himself drowning in them.

He pushed the rolling chair back slightly, giving him enough room to pull the child up and onto his lap. He wrapped an arm around his waist, securing him and making sure that he wasn't going to vanish again. The blond child squirmed a bit and Itachi dragged the paper over, letting him doodle on the surface again. A soft sigh escaped his lips, making Naruto glance up at him before going back to his drawing.

It wasn't until the building plans were laid out onto the table that Fugaku finally looked towards the blond. He pushed the plans closer to the blond and an odd gleam was set in his dark eyes. "What do you think, Naruto?"

The boy looked up when his name was called and then down at the paper in front of him. Itachi felt like slamming his head on the table; there was no way this child could know what he was looking at, let alone any flaws that it might have. They had professionals for that.

Still, the blue eyes skimmed over the page and eventually, a chubby finger pointed towards a corner of a room. "What's this marking?"

"It marks where a video camera is hidden," Itachi answered.

"Someone will find it," Naruto stated.

"What makes you say that?"

The blond tilted his head back, locking his blue gaze with Itachi. "'Cause that's the first place your mom looks for spider webs when she cleans."

Soft laughter sounded throughout the room, but Itachi understood what the blond was trying to say. "Where would you put it then?"

"Here," he responded. "In the ceiling fan or light. She doesn't pay much attention to it since the fan is broken right now."

Fugaku turned towards his electricians. "Move the surveillance to the fans and light systems. Put them in a light bulb or inside the fan somehow."

"Yes sir." They responded together and jotted down some notes in their folders.

Itachi looked down at the blond mop that was still seated on his lap. Naruto had a strange way of looking at things; by stating that the corner was a place often looked at by his mother, made them realize that most people glanced to a corner when they spilled information. No one would think to look at a fan or broken lamp somewhere in the background.

Out of sight, out of mind.

His father cleared his throat. "We'll break here for the day and pick up two days from now. Hopefully by then, the new plans will be drawn up. You are dismissed." He said, dismissing them with a simple wave of the hand.

Itachi felt a shiver run through the blonds body and he was about to question it when fourteen adults toppled onto the floor after standing up, due to their shoelaces being tied together. The small body on his lap was shaking with laughter, and he watched as the small face tried to keep a smile from forming on his lips. He arched an eyebrow at the mass of tangled limbs on the floor and felt his lips twitch slightly.

Perhaps Naruto wasn't that bad.

* * *

Itachi leaned back on his bed as he tossed darts towards the wall. It was with satisfaction that they landed on the bull's eye every time and once the last one hit the board he silently stood up and pulled them from the cork. Outside his room, he could hear tiny feet scampering up and down the hallway and he was tempted to yell at his brother for making so much noise.

But the noise faded away, allowing Itachi to grab the sharp knives that rested on the top shelf of his bookcase. He would always warm up with tossing darts before he moved onto the more dangerous weapons. With practiced grace, he slid onto the bed again and started to carefully throw the knives at the small target.

Halfway through his stack of knives, the sound of small feet sounded in the hallway again and before he could comprehend what was happening; his door was thrown open. A blond blur launched itself at his bed and quickly vanished under the mattress, allowing silence to devour the room.

Outside his room, he saw Sasuke run by with a small paintball gun in his hand. His body was speckled with bright, orange paint and he knew that Naruto and Sasuke must have been outside playing sniper. In a house run by an evil overlord, there were no games that were played for fun. Games were meant to stimulate the mind and test skills; whether they were mental or physical.

Sasuke cast a quick look in his room before darting off to another part of the house. Once his footsteps vanished down the hallway, Itachi leaned his body over the bed and peeked under the mattress.

The barrel of a paintball gun came into focus quickly and he pulled his head back before the missile could be launched.

"Naruto, Sasuke is gone."

It was silent and Itachi considered looking under the bed again but decided to stay patient and wait for the small head of blond hair to make itself known. Eventually, the tip of the gun poked out from under the bed, followed by a small body. Itachi quickly leaned over the bed and snatched the young boy up, settling him on his bed.

"What are you doing Naruto?"

Naruto's blue eyes swung up to meet his. "Hiding from Sasuke."

"Why did you choose my room?"

A snort escaped the boys' mouth. "'Cause he would never think to look in here; even with the door open." Itachi raised an eyebrow and Naruto continued, "He knows that you don't like to be bothered and wouldn't think that I would try to hide here. Neither of us would want to risk your evil wrath."

"Evil wrath huh?"

Naruto nodded and moved over to the small window, cautiously opening it. "Besides, your room over looks the training grounds. Little Sasuke was bound to go back there sooner or later, 'specially since we're not supposed to be inside when we play."

With carefully aimed precision that a five year old should never have, he focused on his target. Itachi stayed still while his eyes trained on the boy and he heard him take in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. The sound of rapid fire from the paintball gun sounded loud in both his room and the outside courtyard, but the cries that came from his brother were even louder.

Faster than Itachi could see, the window was shut and the blinds were drawn; making it look like they had never opened. A slow curling smirk reached the boys lips before he jumped down from the chair and quickly vanished from the room; his feet barely making any noise as he moved down the hallway.

A small shiver raced up Itachi's spine at Naruto's performance and he slowly stood up. He barely knew anything about Naruto and if he was supposed to be handling the young child, he wanted to know more information about him; starting with his background.

* * *

The doors that led to the study/office were tastefully decorated with wooden carvings of a dragon and tiger fighting and when he was younger, Itachi would often stare at them until his father called him into his office. Those days had long since passed and now he would simply enter without casting a look at the detailed carvings. But today he paused outside the room and idly let his hand trace over the patterns.

A shout was heard from outside the building and he guessed that Naruto had once again found his brother. With a sigh, he pushed open the doors and made his way into the large office.

There were only a few places that Itachi couldn't get into due to his age and position, but Fugaku trusted him enough with most information and otherwise let him have free reign with his searches. Punching in a quick code to the heavy-duty safe, he wondered about the past that had shaped the blond haired boy. The lock clicked and he pulled the safe door open, revealing large stacks of papers regarding the family.

Papers were stacked in here that detailed anything of value on the family. His father was always cautious when it came to matters of the family and never wanted anything that could be used against them in public hands. Itachi assumed that Naruto would fall under this section as well; seeing as the blond was in the family job.

Black binders stared at him and he skimmed the bindings for the name he was looking for before removing it from the safe. The binder was rather small, but then again; Naruto was only five years old. He opened the cover and found himself staring down at a birth certificate and a family tree.

Normally this wouldn't be much of help, but a name caught his attention and his eyes widened as he traced the roots back in history.

Namikaze Naruto: Son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

That would explain a lot.

Itachi locked the safe and walked down the hallway to his room again, hand tightly gripping the binder. His father had never mentioned Naruto's parentage and he wondered if the blond knew about his own past. Itachi knew that Naruto's grandparents had retired from the business and having the little boy in their house would bring back painful memories.

Despite it all, Naruto would be safest here.

Everyone knew what had happened to the Namikaze's almost a year ago but he never knew that they had had a child in the past few years. He supposed that information as important as that was kept secret to the public due to their enemies and perhaps that was the reason the blond was still alive today.

Although, Naruto was given to them five months before his parents death.

Itachi shivered as he realized what this meant. Naruto's parents had known something was going to happen to them and in an effort to save their son; they gave him up months in advance. No one knew about him, thus making him safe. But it also meant that they hadn't been able to see him during the last five months of their life. It was an ultimate sacrifice for Minato and Kushina and he could only guess that it was hard on them.

For the few times that he had met them, they always seemed loving and gentle. They were good friends with their family although that was never public knowledge either; not that it would have mattered. It would have been a suicide mission to try to take out the Uchiha name because they were close to the Namikaze's.

The raven raised his fist and knocked on the door to his fathers' weaponry. After waiting for a second, the doors were swung open and his father looked down at him. The man raised an eyebrow at his sudden appearance but otherwise didn't say anything else.

"Father, if they had known we were friends with the Namikaze's, would Naruto's parents still be alive?"

Fugaku's body stilled at the question and his gaze swept down to the binder that Itachi was holding. He had always wondered when his son was going to ask about the blonds' appearance in their life and when he would put two and two together; but he had never thought it would be this soon. With a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair and ushered the child down the hallway.

"Your mother and I still question that to this day," he said as they walked silently through the hallway. "We were all close friends and it pained us to hear that they had died. You were still asleep that night Kushina stopped by to hand off Naruto to us. She begged us to take care of him until he was at least ten. This way he would be old enough to take care of himself."

Itachi looked up at his father sharply. There was no way that a ten year old could take care of himself, even if he was taught everything. His father caught the look and quickly shook his head.

"She didn't want him to be a bother and said we could send him away sooner if we wished, once things calmed down. Your mother told her that we would raise him like one of our own and we wouldn't let him go at such a young age. You could see the desperation in her eyes when she first came by and the pain that showed in them when she left still haunts me."

"What," Itachi asked carefully. "Happened the night they died?"

The older Uchiha was silent for a while before answering, "Those months leading up to their death kept them busy. Money was transferred to different accounts in small amounts as so not to draw suspicion and everything of sentimental value was moved from the house. That night was a new moon, no light to speak of and the force was quick. Bombs were set up along the perimeter and snipers were stationed in the tree line. The first set of explosions were so loud, we could hear them from the house."

Itachi nodded, he remembered waking up that night to the loud explosions. His mother pulled him into her room, along with Sasuke and Naruto while his dad barked out orders. Their mansion was tightly secured but even that didn't stop his father from pacing while he waited for news. While they waited for the runner, Itachi held his brother who trembled due to the suddenness of the noise and he remembered his mother rocking Naruto back and forth, trying to hold back from crying.

Now he knew why.

When the runner came with news that the Namikaze estate had been attacked, his father's face grew pale and he demanded to know what else had happened. He ordered that several of their own snipers and spies be sent into the field to try to see if anyone had survived but by morning, they all came back empty handed. The rest of the week was quiet as the knowledge that close friends had died so suddenly.

"Did our snipers catch anyone?"

Fugaku shook his head, "No. But there were several bodies that were recovered. They all had bullet wounds to the chest and head area, indicating that someone was firing back; Minato and Kushina fought back with everything they had. I'm sure they spent months preparing traps and even now, there are probably traps that haven't been sprung. No one can get near that house anymore without coming back with large amounts of casualties."

They stopped outside Itachi's room and the older Uchiha looked down at him, "Itachi; Sasuke and Naruto don't know about this yet. Whether or not Naruto will know about his heritage is up to him."

"But you're already training him." Itachi stated, "I've seen him and Sasuke play sniper with the paintball guns."

"No, he hasn't been trained like you and Sasuke. I only allow him to sit on these meetings because he has a fresh outlook on our operations; as if he were an outsider. To him, he's just playing with his brother."

Itachi frowned, "Father, I've watched him take aim; today actually and it's what led me to look up his files. His accuracy isn't that of just playing; he knows what he's doing." He paused. "Do you think it's possible that his father showed him what to do or perhaps he watched his parents while they practiced?"

The information seemed to shock the elder Uchiha. While he planned on letting Naruto ask about his parents, he hadn't thought that the boy might have already been exposed to his parents' job. It wasn't exactly something you would show a five year old; perhaps he had seen someone else do it rather recently and learned quickly.

"Watch him for now Itachi. Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble and let him grow up."

He nodded at his son and vanished before Itachi could ask any other questions. With quick strides, he moved to his room where he found his wife folding clothes on the bed. She looked at him and instantly took in the shock in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Itachi knows about Naruto's parents," he answered and sat on the bed.

"We knew he would ask about it eventually," she said carefully, moving to sit next to him so she could massage his tense shoulders.

He relaxed slowly under her soft touch and let out a sigh. "That's not all Mikoto. The child; he knows how to shoot already." Her touch faltered for a moment before they continued, "Itachi told me that Naruto was playing with Sasuke today and from what it sounds like; Naruto has an accuracy that he shouldn't have at his age."

"Sasuke was covered in orange paint today when they finished," Mikoto said. "And Naruto was barely touched."

"Sasuke hasn't been trained to shoot properly. He won't until he turns seven at least; even Itachi is still learning basic combat moves."

The female shrugged and placed a kiss on his check. "Perhaps it was just a mistake and we're looking into this too much. You know that they…"

"I know."

Silence filled the large room and Mikoto stood up again to resume folding the clothes. Within minutes Fugaku stood as well and went to the closet so he could change for dinner.

* * *

During dinner, Itachi kept a silent eye on Naruto. The blond was happily talking with Sasuke about the things they were going to do tomorrow. It was nearing the snowy season and within a few days they were expecting a large blizzard to hit the area and he knew that the two boys were tying to enjoy the outside before it hit. Naruto rarely liked to stay inside and was always outside doing something. Knowing that the blond was going to be cooped up for the next week made Itachi wonder about his own sanity.

He excused himself from the table and no soon had he left the dinning room, did he feel two bodies attack him. He turned around and smiled down at the two cubby faces that looked up at him.

"Play with us Itachi." Naruto chirped.

Sasuke was silent and didn't say anything on the subject, but Itachi could see the hopeful look on his face as well. He let out an amused sigh. "What do you two want to play?"

"Chess." Sasuke immediately said.

Naruto's face turned into a scowl at the mentioned game and Itachi knew that the blond didn't like to play the game. Sasuke knew the game well because Itachi had taught him but the blond was never taught the basics. His brother didn't have the patience to teach him and they both grew frustrated whenever they tried to play.

"Maybe we should play something we can all play. Chess is only for two people."

His brother pouted slightly. "But, we haven't played in forever Itachi.'

"Sasuke…"

"It's okay Itachi; I can watch." Naruto said softly from his side and Sasuke disappeared from the room so he could find the chess set before Itachi had a chance to protest.

The raven looked at the youngest child and noticed that his eyebrows were furrowed, as if in deep thought. It wasn't as if there was anything wrong with the child thinking, but it was the silence that had crept over him. His breathing had slowed down and Itachi had to strain to catch it. Before he could delve any further into the problem, Sasuke came bounding into the room with the chess set.

It didn't take long for them to start a quick game and Itachi found that he had missed the quiet times with his brother. It wasn't as though having Naruto around meant he was a burden, far from that actually. He had helped to brighten the mansion and his cheerfulness was always soothing to come home to.

"Check mate." Itachi said as he moved his piece and Sasuke let out a wail of disappointment.

"Rematch." He demanded.

A chuckle behind them made the trio look towards the doorway. The blond let out a chirp of happiness and darted towards the male, who caught him and swung him around slightly. Once they settled down, he balanced the child on his hip and the two Uchiha's walked over.

"Your mother said that it was time for you three to get to bed. Apparently, you guys had a long day."

Itachi nodded absently to his cousin and allowed Naruto to be handed off to him. The child shifted in his arms and he set him on the ground. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him down the hallway to their bedrooms so they could get ready for bed. Once they vanished, Itachi looked at his older cousin.

"Have we cracked the codes yet Obito?"

There was a negative shake of his head, "Not yet, but we're hoping with this new building we'll be able to gather more information. This is the last hurdle we need to gain control of the information network."

Itachi frowned and knew that if his cousin was still having trouble breaking the combination, then someone else was still out there protecting it. For the past two months they had been trying to hack into the main frame of someone they considered a rival in the business. The Akatsuki Federation was meeting them step for step and making it near impossible to get into the central computer.

Whoever was working on the firewalls in the company was a genius at their job.

"They'll break soon; no one is perfect." Obito said and moved to walk towards the basement where the computers were located, "Have a good night Itachi."

The raven grunted his reply and walked towards the stairs in the opposite direction. Outside he could hear the harsh wind foretelling the incoming cold front that was going to bring rain before the snow hit. He pitied the men working in the basement tonight and for the rest of the winter season. The rooms down there were kept cold to begin with due to the massive amounts of computers, but in the winter season, it would become colder.

After getting ready for bed, he pulled out the binder from between the wall and bed so he could read more. Naruto's entire background was written here and he knew that the information had come from his own parents. Detailed accounts of favorite foods and achievements were documented from when the family had still been together and at the back of the binder was a small baby book with neat, female handwriting.

Outside, a loud clap of thunder made him jump and he put the binder away. It was late enough already and if his mother came by and saw that he was still awake, he would be in trouble. He turned the lights off and curled under the blankets as another bolt of lightning lit up his room.

Sleep had just started to overtake him when he heard his door creak open. His hand drifted underneath his pillow and fingers curled around the metal handle of his knife. The light from the hallway illuminated the body and he relaxed his grip slightly as the short figure made its way closer to his bed. Soon, a chubby face was close to his own and he could see large blue eyes due to the backlight.

"Yes Naruto?"

"I'm scared." Naruto said quietly and Itachi could detect the faintest tremors of fear in his voice. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Itachi shifted on the bed and lifted up the warm covers, allowing Naruto to scramble inside the warmth. He jumped when another fierce clap of thunder echoed across the sky and he clamped his hands over his head. The covers were dropped back on their bodies and Itachi reached over to pull the child closer to his body, tucking the blond head under his chin.

Soft tremors shook the child's body and Itachi wrapped his arms around the shaking body. Sasuke considered himself too old to be scared of thunderstorms and would stay in his room but Naruto hadn't been brought up an Uchiha. No doubt, if his parents were still alive, he would have found his way to their room instead of his own tonight.

The thought tore at him and his heart went to the child. Despite the brave and cheerful face that he constantly put forward, deep inside he was still just a child; one that wasn't used to being brave at such a young age. His parents' line of work may have been dangerous but it was all done in the shadows and he didn't have to follow in their footsteps.

He would never have to put up a fake face.

But he did have to grow up quickly that night and adapt to the new changes that had entered his life.

With that thought, Itachi tightened his grip and Naruto pressed closer to his chest. His determination was set and he knew that no matter what happened; he would protect the blond bundle of joy to the best of his ability. He would make sure that no harm came to the innocence in him and try to protect it from all that the world had to offer.

It was the least he could do for him.

He placed a soft kiss on the top of his head and murmured softly. "Go to sleep Naruto, the storm will pass soon. I'll protect you."

The blond mumbled something that Itachi couldn't hear but he felt Naruto's body relax slightly before his breathing slowly evened out.

* * *

It wasn't often that Itachi slept in and even more rare that his parents let him oversleep. But for whatever reason, when Itachi awoke, light was streaming through the windows and he could hear the clock down the hall chiming eight bells. A heavy weight on his chest made drew his attention away from the clock and he slowly opened his eyes as something poked his cheek.

Staring back at him were two bright blue eyes and he felt something rise in his throat. The yell never escaped his mouth as he hurriedly swallowed it down but it didn't stop his body from pushing away from the face until his back hit the wall. His heart pounded in his chest and the small head cocked to the side.

"Itachi?"

He willed his heart to calm down and he cleared his throat. "What are you still doing here Naruto?"

"Oh!" He chirped and smiled widely. "Waffles."

"What?" He asked.

"I want waffles and I can't use the waffle maker yet."

Itachi knew this was true but he couldn't understand why he didn't ask someone else. "Well, why didn't you ask mother or father?" He asked, standing up and stretching.

The blond stood as well and tried to walk forward to mimic Itachi's movements but stumbled over his pant legs. When he recovered he looked up at the raven and pouted when he noticed Itachi was trying not to laugh.

"You were still sleeping and someone could have hurt you." He said and his voice dropped, "I was protecting you until you woke up. But then you kept sleeping and I got hungry."

Itachi paused in his stretching and noticed that Naruto stopped as well. His lips quirked as the blond wobbled unsteadily on one leg while the other was pressed against his chest. The raven let his own leg drop and with a sigh of relief, Naruto followed his lead. He leaned over and picked the child up and opened his door; there was no sense in keeping him from eating then; not to mention that it was rather late in the morning already.

His parents looked up at him as he entered the kitchen and Naruto squirmed to get down. Once he was on the floor, he scurried over to the pantry and started to look for the waffle mix while Itachi pulled out some blueberries and milk. He heard his name being called and he turned to see his mother looking at him with a curious look on her face.

"Are you alright Itachi?"

He nodded, "I'm fine mother. Why, did something happen last night?"

She shook her head, "Naruto was sitting on your bed this morning when we came to see if you were awake yet."

"The storm scared him last night." Itachi answered and set the blond on the countertop while he poured the batter onto the small grill.

The answer seemed to satisfy one of her questions but Itachi could see that she had something else on her mind. He ushered Naruto into the breakfast area where Sasuke was already eating and turned to look at his mother.

"He wouldn't let us enter the room." She said after a while, "Even though he knew who we were, he kept saying that you were tired and needed to sleep…and that he was protecting you."

Itachi frowned, "He said something like that this morning. That he couldn't leave to get breakfast until I woke up or else someone could try and hurt me." He paused in thought, "Did he see something last night that made him act like that?"

"I don't think so. But he was rather determined to make sure that no one entered the room. He had one of your darts in his hand and even though it wouldn't have caused damage to a person, it was the fact that he thought to use it."

The timer went off and Itachi pulled the golden waffle from the maker and set it on a plate. Within moments the sound of scampering feet was heard on the floor and Naruto appeared next to Itachi. He placed the small plate in the boys' hands and sent him on his way. Once he was out of earshot, he looked at his mother again.

"I'm starting to think that he knew about his parents' job. If he's mimicking them, then he knows more than he's letting on." He glanced towards the blond who was pouring a hefty amount of syrup over the waffles and his father let out a yell when he looked up from his coffee. He snatched the bottle away from Naruto and set it on the other side of the table so it was out of reach.

A pout settled on his face and Itachi watched as blue eyes darted around the room, checking it for extra people. After deciding that the coast was clear, he ducked under the table and resurfaced a minute later. The syrup bottle was held tightly in his hand and Itachi watched as he pushed his chair further away from his father so he couldn't steal the bottle again.

It took his father a second or two to realize that the bottle was gone and Naruto was out of reach. It was then that Itachi felt his eyes widen and he knew what was going to happen before his father even stood up.

"We're going to have to start wearing lace less shoes if we are to advance any further in our field." He said.

Mikoto looked at him for a second before a loud shout drew her attention back to the breakfast niche, where her husband was sprawled out on the floor with the chair laying on top of him. They moved to his side and she bit her lip as he blew a piece of hair away from his face and a look of annoyance settled over his features. Next to her, Itachi's gaze focused on the legs of the chair, where his father shoelaces were tied.

He looked up towards the blond who was happily eating syrup drenched waffles. When he noticed that Itachi was staring at him he turned to look at him and a small but demented smile slipped across those plump lips.

"That child," Itachi stated, drawing his parents' attention to him. "Is an evil genius."

* * *

Next chapter will deal with Naruto when he's ten and hopefully it'll be out soon. Also, this wasn't beta-ed so if you see any blinding mistakes, please let me know


	2. Age 10: Tainted Innocence

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, nor do I make any money from this writing. On that note, I do not own any part of the Evil Overlord List either.

**Warnings**: The usual stuff that corresponds to an 'M' rated story. **Un-beta-ed**

A/N: I apologize for the long wait, this chapter never seemed to work for me and I ended up switching paragraphs around like crazy. This chapter is un-beta-ed.

* * *

**Age 10: Tainted Innocence

* * *

**

Itachi shuffled as he waited for Sasuke and Naruto to come running around the corner. Despite the training that he received at home, he was still required to go to school in order to learn the basics that the world had to offer. While his father and private tutors taught him how to form a strategy and other important lessons, they weren't experts on the subjects he would learn in school. That and the schools were often the best networking for the future when it came time to pick consultants, guards, and other people to work on his staff.

He glanced at his watch, reading the time before looking back down the road. Due to Naruto being a year behind Sasuke, his younger brother was very protective of the small blond and made sure to wait for him. Even though Naruto's grade finished half an hour before Sasuke's, the young raven had demanded that his younger sibling come sit in his last class until it was over. This way, nothing could happen to him while he waited for Sasuke.

By now, Sasuke was aware of Naruto's lineage and Itachi had told him that he had to watch Naruto when he couldn't. They still weren't sure where the enemies of the Namikaze's were, but they were certain that they were hiding in the shadows waiting to strike. That, and since the blond wasn't trained to protect himself, kidnapping the young child was a large possibility.

Itachi pressed himself closer to the wall and ducked into the shadows as the sounds of tire screeching reached his ears. He watched from his hiding spot as a blue car barreled around the corner before flying down the road with no respect to the flashing school sign. It turned down a service road once it flew through the intersection and Itachi scowled at the driver for being so reckless.

The wind picked up and darkened clouds rolled off to the east of the city as a new storm stalled over the flat plains behind the city. In front of the storm, the sky looked innocent and misleading with white fluffy clouds and mild temperatures that signaled the coming of a large night storm. It was ironic how peaceful the scene looked as people milled around the park area while the cities skyscrapers left parts of the grassy area in the shadows. Children laughed and screamed in delight while dogs barked at the squirrels in the trees.

It was supposed to be where they went this afternoon, but seeing Sasuke running up to him without Naruto next to him made Itachi realize that fate had other plans for them.

Immediately the elder Uchiha was on alert, Sasuke never left Naruto at school and his usually calm face was filled with emotions. Fear, anxiety, and anger played across his face and he was quick to pull on his brothers hands. And it was the three words that he said that had Itachi calling his father.

"They took Naruto."

As to who 'they' were, was unknown, but Itachi's current objective was to get himself and Sasuke to safety. He wasn't sure if these people were planning to kidnap more of the Uchiha family or if they were just after Naruto. Whatever the reason, guards were surrounding them within moments of the call and they were ushered into a tinted car.

When they arrived at the heavily guarded mansion, their father greeted them; face stern but his eyes still showed worry etched deep within them. Itachi could feel the blood racing through his veins as they were led to one of the many rooms that they used for planning. On the table were multiple maps of the city along with possible routes that could have been taken.

People ran in and out of the rooms, bringing in maps and barking out orders while they settled around the large table. Fugaku took his spot at the head of the table and the room fell silent as he focused his attention on Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what happened?"

"Naruto's class was practicing fire drill techniques so they were outside during the last part of class and he was already waiting for me by the school gates. I told him I was going to be running late since I was turning in a project and when I was coming down the steps, a blue car came speeding along the road. The windows weren't tinted or anything and for a second I thought it was Kakashi's car, but then they jumped the curve and someone grabbed Naruto as they passed by."

Itachi frowned as his mind jumped back to the blue car that had sped around the turn and he tried to remember the specifics, but the car had been moving too fast by that time. "The windows weren't tinted?"

His brother shook his head. "No, you could see the driver too. He had orangish-red hair and piercings on his face and the guy that grabbed him looked like he had blue skin."

"Akatsuki," Fugaku hissed and slammed his hand on the table. "Dammit, they've started to move. They must think we're training him."

Dark eyes flickered towards the eldest Uchiha. "Do they know who he is?"

"The resemblance is too hard to miss; they must be going off that. If they continued down the street like Sasuke said, they could have grabbed you as well; they must only want him."

Itachi nodded and glanced at the maps on the table. "I saw a similar blue car speed by while I was waiting. It continued straight down this road before turning onto the service road. That's the main road that leads to the industrial side of the city for which Akatsuki is known for directing themselves from."

Sasuke curled his hands. "He's only ten; he doesn't know that much information about what we're planning. What if they torture him because they think he's lying and not giving them information?"

"They might be baiting us, the industrial side of town is a place we aren't that familiar with," Itachi said softly. "The windows might have been un-tinted so Sasuke could see who was inside, either that or they just didn't think that anyone else was there."

Silence settled over the group in the room and everyone else who was running around seemed to still. It was an unasked question as to what they were going to do. No matter the reason for the kidnapping, it was still dangerous to send people into unknown territory. Men could lose their life and precious equipment could be destroyed or damaged all for the sake of a young ten-year-old child.

Itachi glanced at his father who was looking at the maps. His eyes were unfocused; seeing, yet not. It was a hard choice for him because Naruto wasn't exactly blood related but he was so close to the family that it would seem that way. These were the times that being an Evil Overlord were difficult. It wasn't always about pointing in a direction and having your men march that way.

The best of leaders were those that ruled with a steady mind and an even steadier heart. They needed to be stubborn when the time called for it and compassionate at times when gentleness was asked for. To balance these two was hard and everyday people rarely thought about it. But even at times when the most logical answer comes to mind, you have to listen to other things besides your mind.

As long as you approach it rationally.

"Get the cars ready, we're going after Naruto. We'll need snipers set up at all positions surrounding their known warehouses and a small group ready to go in once the way has been cleared. I want him unharmed and if we can keep any of their men then take that route, if not, kill them," Fugaku barked. "We leave in ten minutes."

"Yes sir!"

The dark and serious eyes settled on Itachi. "You will lead the group that rescues Naruto, go make yourself familiar with the layout and figure out the best place for the snipers to work."

Itachi nodded and swept out of the room. He knew that Sasuke wanted to go with them, but at the tender age of eleven, his father would be reluctant to let him go; especially since he was still learning to fight While Itachi was only sixteen, he still had several successful missions under him when dealing with infiltration and recovery thanks to Naruto's unconscious pushing. As he swept out of the room, he heard his brother asking to go but the response was lost to him.

His mind was focused on the task of bringing Naruto back, because part of him felt as though it was his fault in the first place. After all, he knew about Naruto's habits of sneaking around when he was younger and he had never said anything. Thinking back on it now, he couldn't help but think that it was selfish of him to act that way, but at the time all he wanted to do was preserve Naruto's seemingly innocent nature.

Itachi was ten when he first came to realize the genius that was Naruto, but it wasn't until he was thirteen that he came to understand the depth that Naruto seemed to hold. He had thought the whole incident with the paintball was nothing but a spoof, but seeing the gleam in those bright blue eyes, he came to realize that the blond wasn't as innocent as everyone once thought.

He kept the discovery to himself, as though it would help to prevent Naruto from loosing more of his adorable innocence. The blond always had an air of naïveté surrounding him, making him seem as though he were innocent to everything around him. But Itachi soon realized that the child was watching everything.

He truly was his parent's child.

After the shoelace incident Fugaku decided that it would be easier to wear buckle boots instead of lace ones, preventing further accidents. But despite the minor setback, Naruto was not to deterred and soon found new ways to cause havoc. Itachi enjoyed watching the child's mind work in the planning room and took great pride in watching the small blond bring grown men to their knees with his pranks. He also carefully watched Naruto and Sasuke play their not so innocent games, because it gave him time to watch Naruto and see the small mind work

The knowledge that Naruto possessed pushed Itachi to train and study harder in hopes that he could better protect Naruto. His skills at analyzing grew sharper as did his skills at fighting and for a time, it seemed as though the blond was acting like a normal child. He basked in that knowledge, thinking that the blond may have given up on trying to be like his parents.

It also helped that after sitting in the planning room for two years, Fugaku noted that Naruto was becoming fidgety while sitting in the room and listening to the talks. He stated that the child probably wished to play with Sasuke and told him that he didn't have to attend the meetings anymore. The blond simply nodded and enjoyed the freedom by playing with Sasuke until his eighth birthday when the raven was taken away.

A few months after Naruto turned eight though, Fugaku decided that it was time for Sasuke to join the meetings in the planning room. His logic was that the younger Uchiha had some schooling under him and was old enough to understand parts of what happened. While Sasuke was thrilled with finally being old enough in his father's eyes, it left Naruto without a playmate.

To Itachi's surprise, the blond didn't complain about the loss of Sasuke. Sure, he sulked whenever Sasuke and Itachi would talk about plans or missions that Itachi had been on, since he didn't know what they were talking about. He would then plead to play a game and the raven found that he could never resist the watery blue puppy eyes that Naruto would throw his way.

Itachi was always content to keep Naruto company whenever Sasuke had meetings with their father but he had never noticed the way the blond would seem to blend into the background whenever Sasuke came back. He simply thought that Naruto went back to his room while Sasuke would happily tell Itachi what his new training would entail and ask for help. So it came as no surprise to Itachi that when Obito came running into the main room with news that they had the main code for Akatsuki, Naruto was already gone.

Everyone was assembled for the meeting when Naruto poked his head cautiously in the room, asking Itachi if he could come in as well. The raven could tell that Naruto was tired of being left out and would have let him sit in but Fugaku stepped in and told the blond that it would be too dangerous for him but next time he could join them. With a small defeated nod of his head, Naruto left and headed back to his room.

After pushing away the image of Naruto's hurt face with some difficulty, Itachi was able to focus on the plans in front of him. It wasn't until he had settled back in his chair and was reading over a thick packet of papers that he first caught sight of the strange image. It was only a small snippet followed by a faint grinding noise but he kept a skilled eye trained on the vent where he had seen the thing.

A few minutes later, his eye caught sight of it again and his eyebrows furrowed. The noise sounded again and he realized that the thing was gone. It didn't take long for him to put the sound and disappearing thing together; realizing that it made the noise whenever it moved. And if his memory served correctly, he had heard that noise once before.

From a toy that Naruto asked for the Christmas he wasn't allowed back in the planning room.

He asked to be excused and his ears noticed the strange noise again. His feet led him to Naruto's room, where a closed door met him and he knocked on the wooden surface. There was no scrambling noise behind the door and it opened in a normal amount of time, but Itachi was certain that the blond was behind the odd noise. His innocent face looked normal, with no red to make his face look flush and the raven squatted down in front of him.

"What are you doing Naruto?"

"Reading," he answered and pointed to the rumpled bed that had an open book on its surface.

Itachi nodded and his hand reached forward to push back a lock of hair that was covering his ear, revealing a small earbud. "What are you listening to?"

"Music," he responded, showing a cord that connected to a music system.

The raven hummed and plucked the piece from his ear before bringing it to his own. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised to hear the conversation going on in the room, but he couldn't stop the slight shock from racing through his body.

"Naruto...how did you?"

The young child pouted. "How'd you know? I thought I slipped it in carefully enough," his eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep from talking.

Itachi didn't answer, but instead moved to the bed and pulled back the covers and pillows. Hidden under the mass amount of blankets that Naruto liked to curl up in was a small viewing screen and a remote control. Carefully, he pressed one of the buttons on the remote control and watched as the viewing screen moved closer to the vent.

He turned back to the blond who was standing frozen with a hand still covering his mouth. "What did you do?"

Naruto shook his head frantically and pressed his body closer to the wall when Itachi stalked closer. Darkened eyes narrowed as he noticed Naruto's body tense and he lunged for the blond as he bolted for the open door. They tumbled to the ground, with the raven rolling his body so the young child wouldn't be injured and straddling his hips when they came to a stop.

His leg reached out behind him to kick the door shut and his hands tightened slightly on Naruto's upper arms. "What are you hiding in those vents Naruto and how long have you been doing this?"

Again, Naruto shook his head and his blue eyes were wide. "Nothing."

"You're not in trouble Naruto," he said in a gentle voice. "I just need to know what you've been doing."

A slight whimper escaped Naruto's mouth but he once again gave a negative shake of his head followed by a stubborn 'nothing'.

"Naruto…" He growled lowly and his grip tightened unconsciously as he leaned in closer. "Tell me now."

"It hurts," Naruto cried out after moments of silence and squirmed under the tight grip. "Please Itachi, let me go."

Itachi blinked at the choked out sob and he quickly released his grip. He pulled the blond into an embrace, running a gentle hand over his back in order to calm the child down while he muttered soft words. Wet drops fell onto his shirt and he cursed himself for slipping; Naruto didn't need to be interrogated like an enemy.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to do that to you," he said softly. "It just surprised me, that's all."

"I just wanted to know what was going on, it's all you and Sasuke talk about and I was lonely." Naruto wailed into his neck. "The vents are too small for me now."

The information made Itachi jerk back in surprise and he wanted to ask how long Naruto been crawling through the vents, but he had a feeling that the child would clam up again. Instead, he shifted the attention back to original reason he came to see the blond. "What are you using now? It sounds like the toy truck you got for Christmas."

Naruto nodded. "I put a small camera in the back of it," he peeked up carefully. "You're not going to tell your dad are you?"

Itachi faltered at the question and he found himself unsure about the question. Knowing that someone could be listening through the vents proved a problem, but at the same time, he didn't want Naruto to get in trouble. His father would no doubt think it was another one of his pranks and possibly laugh it off, but there was a chance that he wouldn't find it funny at all.

"You'll be fine, but I don't think you'll be able to use the vents after this," Itachi answered and set Naruto on the bed. He picked up the viewer and remote. "I'll fix this tonight after the meeting."

Naruto nodded sadly and the raven ruffled his locks fondly.

"I'll play with you tomorrow and show you have to throw darts if you behave the rest of the night," he said, moving towards the door. "I'm sure if you ask Sasuke, he'll play something with you too."

The blond didn't answer but nodded anyway. It wasn't until Itachi was walking back into the room that he realized what had just happened in Naruto's room. Not only had the child mounted a small spy camera on a remote control car, but he also fought through a mock interrogation, even if he broke quickly. The stubbornness wasn't just a child acting out, he was learning the inner workings of spy's as well.

While he tried to think about it as nothing more than a stage, he couldn't help but worry about Naruto's childhood. His mentality was maturing quickly and he wasn't sure when the child was learning everything. Because despite the genius that he showed that day, it didn't extend to his throwing skills; which Itachi learned quickly the next day after loosing a lamp to dart practice.

So it was rather easy to brush off the whole spy incident as just an act. After that meeting, technicians were called in to work on the vents. They were shrunk to the smallest possible size and small locked gates were placed every few feet along the entire system. It was deemed foolproof and the incident was stored away in Itachi's mind as Naruto showed signs of behaving like that of a normal child.

Because of this, Itachi never told Fugaku about the spy and interrogation incident since he never saw a point to it. Naruto stopped listening in on the meetings and even if he had listened to previous meetings, he doubted that the child knew what was going on. Even when he was in the planning room when he was younger, he never showed any interest unless he was called on.

Therefore, it was safe to say that Naruto was once again innocent to the deeds going on in the mansion.

But now at age ten, Naruto was older and wiser about the hidden agenda in the mansion, and Itachi was beginning to realize how wrong he had been about not saying anything to his father. Naruto knew information, that much he was sure of, but how far it extended was a big uncertainty. Should he break during an interrogation, everything could be at stake.

As he moved through the lower levels of the mansion to retrieve the needed blueprints, his mind subtly provided the thought that Naruto's capture couldn't have happened without help. The school was silent on when they did the random fire drills and Naruto had happened to hear them mentioning it in the staff room two days ago. The blond had come home extremely proud of himself for knowing something that was supposed to be so secret and proceeded to tell Itachi all about it.

They'd have to check over the school records once they came back and Naruto was safe. Getting the young blond back was the only thing that ran through Itachi's mind as he spread out new blueprints of the older parts of the city; one thing that they had over the Akatsuki was the knowledge of the buildings. They had at least one engineer involved in all the projects that happened throughout the city, therefore, giving them the blueprints to every building ever built. He quickly located the correct map and spread it out on the table, allowing it to project on the screen. Pulling out a red sharpie, he marked down several key locations to place their pawns and started to formulate a plan.

If the Akatsuki group kidnapped Naruto due to his heritage, there had to be a reason behind it. The child wasn't dangerous yet and if he didn't take any training, he would stay innocent to the acts that happened at the mansion. He was certain that the group thought they were training him and needed to be disposed of before he developed his parents' skill. The idea that they wanted him for themselves crossed his mind and he quickly stamped it down.

They couldn't have him.

Not only was Naruto an Uchiha of sorts, but Itachi had also promised to protect him five years ago. Saying that he would protect the innocence that was Naruto and keep him from harm. And he had no intent on backing down from that promise.

Once the plan was formed, he moved outside the room where he noticed one of the commanders under his father's control waiting for him. The man was in charge of the group that was going to go after Naruto directly and today he was under Itachi's command.

"This map shows key points surrounding the building that will give the snipers a good position if someone should escape," Itachi stated as he showed the map to the man. "I'm certain that the place will be crawling with underlings but it'll be best for Naruto's safety if we can get in unnoticed."

"That means that we can't go around killing everyone in sight," the man finished and Itachi nodded.

This mission was something that required stealth and while the snipers would be set up around the perimeter, any excess noise would just draw the Akatsuki's attention to their location. Instead he was taking a small, five-member group that would follow his orders while another group watched their movements and made sure the area was secure. He glanced at the man and questioned if there was anything else that should be covered.

"No. If we cover the entranceways, we'll be able to prevent them from escaping. I would suggest using the top air vents so long as they aren't being protected. They'll lead straight to the inside top floor," he answered, handing the map back to Itachi.

They emerged outside and Itachi squinted against the bright sun. To the right side of their house, dark clouds rumbled away from the city, leaving in their wake a clear blue sky. One that reminded everyone of the energetic blond and it only steeled their resolve to bring him back. But it served as a reminder to Itachi that if they didn't hurry things would get harder for them. The rain would slow things down and make it harder to track the group. Not only that, but Naruto still didn't like storms.

The vans moved out one at a time so they didn't draw suspicion. Several had already left earlier once the order had been given and the snipers were already waiting in the shadows of the tall factories. Itachi's eyes narrowed as they raced down the road and silence enveloped the car. His father was going to be working the surveillance from the mansion while he relayed information back to the troops on the ground. He was now in charge of this mission to bring the blond back and failure wasn't even on his mind today; this wasn't just some test mission where a mistake could be overlooked.

Innocent lives were on the line today and he wouldn't let any of them die on his hands.

Information was coming in from all sides of the fields, as the snipers gave the all clear call and their van parked behind a building. They'd go the rest of the way on foot so they wouldn't draw suspicion. As they crept closer to the shadows, the area was oddly silent as all the mills had been turned off; leaving only the occasional sound of an animal scurrying off in the distance.

"Approaching target, one mile and inclosing."

Itachi nodded and froze as soft mutterings reached his ears, making him hold out his hand. The group froze and blended into the shadows as two males walked down an alleyway. "Underlings," Itachi whispered. "Don't waste gunfire on them; it'll only alert Akatsuki to our position."

Silently, knives were pulled out and the first two men ran forward, taking out the small members with accurate procession. Once they were down, the commander stepped forward and plucked out a small black earpiece. His fingers skimmed the buttons on it, searching for the frequency, trying to decide if the members were required to report in. When no noise crackled through the earpiece, he sighed in relief and motioned for everyone to move.

"They're not trained to report when someone goes missing," he stated. "That means that this force is still freshly trained on following orders, making our job easier."

Loud gunshots were heard from the building, making everyone freeze and Itachi heard frantic cursing coming from his headset. The screams that they couldn't get a clear shot inside the building and that something was happening inside the area, made a drop of cold sweat run down his face. A loud explosion made him snap his head up towards the top of the building were smoke was rapidly pouring out of the vents and he cursed.

"What's going on in there?" he snarled.

"We can't see. Someone dropped a smoke bomb or something, can't get a clear shot even if we tried; it looks like someone blew up the vents. Besides, we hadn't located the target inside the building yet and it's too dangerous to go in now."

The commander shifted. "It could be an escape attempt if they know we're close by. I'll have the snipers watch the exits carefully."

Itachi nodded. "We're going in, now would be the best time if they're moving away from us. We can hit them from behind."

The front door was kicked open as the front person carefully walked in once the sniper above them cleared it. The rest of the members slunk in after him, ready to fire at anything that didn't belong to them, but they froze at the sight before them. A large empty first floor greeted them, where a single chair sat in the middle of the room with cut ropes surrounding the feet of it.

"They already left," someone breathed out, shock and disappointment lacing his voice.

Itachi's hand tightened around his weapon and he fought the urge to hurl it across the room. Instead, he sucked in a deep breath and tried to regain control over his emotions. "Check the rest of the warehouse, if they're still in here, we're sitting targets and…" He paused as a dripping sound reached his ears. Turning around, his boot splashed against something wet and he glanced up, eyes going wide. "What the hell?"

A dead body lay on the catwalk above them with a bullet wound through his chest. It wasn't one of their men, but rather, one of Akatsuki's.

"Sir, there are more dead bodies over here," a voice called out. "And they're all Akatsuki's."

"Search the rest of the place, you know the rules."

Everyone vanished and the commander followed him as they moved towards the second floor. Itachi's body was tense as they searched the rooms carefully; he wasn't sure what had wiped out the lesser members of their enemies and the thought that it might not be friendly to them was an even bigger concern.

"Do you hear that?"

The raven froze and strained his ears for the noise the commander heard; it sounded like muffled singing. They exchanged glances as they crept forward towards the room where the noise was coming from and cautiously opened the door. Next to him, the commander's gun dropped to the floor in shock and Itachi nearly collapsed on his knees with relief.

"Naruto…"

The small blond was sitting on a chair, swinging his legs back and forth. Headphones covered his ears and he was singing off key to the sound while he cuddled something on his lap. As much as Itachi wanted to grab Naruto, he still entered carefully and once the room was deemed clear, he circled around to come in front of Naruto. He jumped at the sudden appearance but pulled off the headphones and launched himself into Itachi's arms.

Loud music blared from the large headphones and he watched as Naruto reached up to pull out small earplugs from his ears. "Itachi, is this part of your training?"

"Why are you in here Naruto?" Itachi asked as he pulled the child into an embrace.

"Well I was downstairs blindfolded, but there were a lot of people shouting after they tied me up and then someone picked me up and put me in here," a large smile graced his face. "Then they pulled the blindfold off and my mommy was there; she gave me this!"

A stuffed fox was thrust into Itachi's stunned face. "Your mom?"

"Yup. She gave him to me and then said that her and daddy miss me a lot and to be good. After that she told me to put those earplugs in before she put the headphones on. I couldn't hear anything once she put them on."

Itachi frowned and gestured the commander into the room. He came in with a large blanket and several bags, while his eyes slid over the room with a trained eye. The items were set on the chair before he turned around and faced a corner, allowing Itachi to handle the next part.

"Naruto, you're going to have to change so we can check your clothes for bugs," he said carefully. "And we're going to have to keep your fox for a little while too."

Tears formed in the blonde's eyes and he gripped the stuffed animal tighter. "But my mommy gave him to me."

"You'll get him back, but only if you listen to me."

Frowning, Naruto handed Itachi the stuffed fox who sealed it inside a bag, before proceeding to change out of his clothes. The raven held up the blanket for him, looking away as Naruto finished changing and then wrapped him up in the thick material. He picked him up and moved towards the door while the commander followed him, keeping a close watch on the extra hallways. The reports had already come back clear, but it never hurt to be safe.

Itachi paused at the stairs and he felt Naruto turn his head around. He quickly caught him and pulled the blanket over his head. "Naruto, keep your eyes closed until I say so. If you peek, you won't get your fox back."

Naruto nodded and pressed his head into Itachi's neck while they moved through the bloody area. They were ushered into the van as soon as they passed through the front doors and Itachi pulled the blanket off the child's head. Bright eyes blinked up at him. "I didn't peek Itachi, I promise."

The raven settled the child on his lap, pulling him closer as he buried his nose in the blond locks. "I know Naruto."

When they came back, Naruto was instantly checked over by not only the doctor but also a highly distressed Mikoto. When he emerged from the examining room, his tan skin was red from the doctors scrubbing at it and tears tracked down his face. In an instant, the female was at his side, trying to reassure him while she threw a harsh glare at the doctors. Itachi smirked as they cowered away from the look and moved forward to take the little blond, but was stopped by his mother.

"I'm sorry Itachi, but your father wanted to talk to him first. Anything you want to know will be in a file; you'll have to wait to ask him anything in case his mentality isn't set yet."

Itachi opened his mouth to protest but realized that it was probably best this way. He watched as Mikoto led Naruto away, allowing the blond to complain about the mean doctors who were too harsh with their treatments.

* * *

Inside the large room, Naruto stood patiently before the heavily covered desk as Fugaku read over everything that Itachi had written down. Mikoto had already left at the blonde's request, despite her offering to stay with him and make it easier. The papers were set down and dark eyes settled on him, making him stare back.

Fugaku rubbed at his temples. "I'm not going to ask what happened at that warehouse since Itachi wouldn't lie. So why don't you tell me what you know, Naruto."

"I want to be trained in the arts of combat. In the arts that my parents undertook," he answered evenly.

Silence settled in the room before Fugaku spoke again, trying to convince the blond otherwise. "Naruto, are you sure this is what you want to do? You're only ten and still young by all standards."

"I'm sure."

"So, you know what they did?"

Naruto nodded. "Those memories don't die as easily as people think they do and I think you know what I'm going to ask next."

The elder Uchiha chuckled. "If that is your wish, then I won't stop you from it. I'll offer you the best training I have, the best tutors and trainers under my command will be at your disposal. Although I'm curious to see how you'll tell Itachi and Sasuke about this."

"I'll tell them myself when the time is right, but I don't want them to know now. I've watched them before and they enjoy the fact that they can protect me; I don't want to ruin that for them."

Fugaku pressed his fingers together. "If you change your mind at anytime during your training, you can back out. We won't hold it against you, nor will we think any less of you for doing so."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in determination. "I won't back out; I'm going to protect them at all costs," he paused. "I also believe that you have a book of mine."

"I do," he answered. His hand dropped to a book on the desk before he passed the worn leather into Naruto's waiting hands The blond flipped through it carefully and then tucked it against his side. Fugaku watched at the child turned around and exited the room without another word and he felt something tug at him.

It was the same feeling he felt when Itachi and Sasuke were old enough to start training; the times that they first learned the art of killing and their hands were stained forever. It was the feeling of tainted innocence and lost childhood, one that he had hoped to keep Naruto away from. He wasn't sure if he would've undergone training with his own parents had things worked out different in the past, but there was no sense in thinking about that now.

For now, it was best to think ahead, where the future was never set in stone, unlike the past.

* * *

Itachi sat in the plush leather chair combing over the small stuffed fox. It had passed clear of all bugs compared to the clothes and they had no right to keep it. He was pulled from the taxing test as another cackle escaped Sasuke throat.

"Ne heheheh!!"

"No, keep trying."

Sasuke growled and tried to clear his throat again so he could reach a deeper pitch. This time, the laughter came out darker for a second before it pitched into a higher tone, making Sasuke squeak. He instantly slapped a hand over his mouth at the noise while Obito turned his head to the side to hide his smile.

Muffled laughter came from the side of the room as Naruto gasped for breath against the wall. Red color bloomed into Sasuke's cheeks as even Itachi chuckled and the younger raven stormed over to Naruto's side. However, when he spoke, his voice was raspy from too much use and he croaked badly, making the blond burst into more laughter.

When he finally calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes, he looked Sasuke over. "What were you doing?"

"Practicing my evil laugh," Sasuke stated. "Every great evil overlord has one."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Well, even though it's a stress reliever, I would never do it. If you get too occupied with it, you'll miss something develop and people will take advantage of it."

Sasuke scowled. "Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"I just heard it around," he said. "But if you want, I'll practice with you."

"Runt!" Obito called out, scooping the small blond into his arms. "I heard that you were rather popular today, are you alright?"

Itachi picked up a coaster on the table and chunked it at his cousin's head. "Idiot. Why would you ask him something like that?"

The older Uchiha tweaked Naruto's nose making him giggle. "Because it happened and acting as though it didn't isn't going to make him forget. I just want to make sure he's fine."

"It's okay Itachi," the blond chirped, popping his head over Obito's shoulder. "They didn't do anything to me except tie me to a chair and ordered their minions to shoot when you guys came through the door. I was worried 'cause I didn't want anyone hurt. They had people up in the vents, waiting for a good shot."

"The vents were destroyed when we arrived."

Naruto nodded. "Of course, daddy blew them up. Any good evil overlord knows that your vents need to be small so no one can get in them."

The two elder Uchiha's were silent and Obito set the child on the ground so he could scamper over to Sasuke's side. Obito drifted over to Itachi and watched as Naruto tried to help position Sasuke's face so it looked more demanding and fierce but only proceeded to make him look annoyed. They both were silent as they mulled over their thoughts, knowing that this would somehow drift back to their father and it could no longer be overlooked.

Naruto was no longer innocent to the deeds going on in the mansion.

Heaving a large sigh, Obito walked over to the two young children. "Right, Sasuke let's try that laugh again."

Itachi groaned and stood up from his chair, he wasn't going to get any work if he had to listen to two young children trying to work on a laugh. He knew that Sasuke and Obito were using this as a way to distract Naruto from the incident that afternoon; hoping that if his mind was occupied, it would keep the ordeal at bay. They would be watching him carefully and every shred of information would be used to track down the Akatsuki, but the blond was their main concern right now.

He moved into the study and glanced at the fox again. His eyes narrowed as something shinned in the light and he plucked at it carefully, bringing it under the small lamp on the desk once it was free. He stared down at the long strand of red hair and he searched for any signs of a hair tag. Standing up, he swept out of the room and down towards a lab where he handed the hair to a technician.

"Tell me who this belongs to."

The female nodded and started to work quickly while Itachi waited outside. If the hair belonged to an Akatsuki member, then it would show who gave the fox to Naruto. Itachi wasn't sure what the blond meant when he said he saw his mother, since the woman was dead. Perhaps he had seen someone who looked like her and in the stressed state; his mind connected it with his mom. His own mother had suggested that perhaps the child was referring to something spiritual that protected him, but there were a number of possibilities.

Thirty minutes later, the door opened again and Itachi found himself staring down at the piece of paper in disbelief. DNA tests on hair were rarely wrong and if that was the case then this paper was telling the truth.

Naruto's parents were still alive.

* * *

It was late as Itachi stared at the darkened ceiling. His mind was spinning around at the new discovery and although he considered all possible theories of the hair being planted there, nothing worked out. If it hadn't been Kushina that Naruto had seen, then the person had gone through every effort to assure that the child was well protected. The earplugs and headphones kept him from hearing the gunshots and the windowless room made it impossible to see the bodies.

But the detail and care that were orchestrated couldn't have come from a random person. It was something that a parent would do for their child and it further helped to solidify Itachi's theory that it had indeed been Kushina in that room. No doubt, they were waiting for the rescue team to arrive and drive away safely before even thinking about leaving. But he couldn't figure out why they didn't take Naruto with him then; not that he was complaining as he had grown rather attached to him, but Naruto was their son.

Speaking of Naruto, he wondered where the blond was. It was storming outside as the delayed storm had finally moved over the rest of the city, hitting the suburbs. By now, the child was usually in his room, asking to stay with him.

Itachi climbed out of bed and moved down the hallway carefully. He hesitated at Naruto's door before poking his head inside the messy room, searching for any signs of the blond. His eyes settled on the large mass of blankets on the bed that jumped as another crack of thunder sounded across the sky. Moving across the room, he knelt next to the bed and called the child's name. It was silent until another bolt of lighting lit up the room and he was tackled to the ground by a shaking blond.

Wide blue eyes stared up at him and he ushered Naruto down the hallway towards his room. As soon as they entered the room, Naruto bolted for the bed, diving under the covers. Itachi followed him silently and slipped in next to him, feeling the trembling body press up against his. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, assuring him that he was there and eventually the shaking died down, giving way to peaceful sleep.

He felt Naruto snuggle closer and Itachi sighed at the innocent nature. There was no way that something so small and young could be so dangerous; let alone an evil genius. But looking at it from all sides, he was slowly being forced to admit that there was something about Naruto that was starting to make him think otherwise.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be when Naruto's fifteen. I'm not sure when it'll be out since my readings and work for school have shot through the roof, but something will be posted eventually. :D


	3. Age 15: Lost Innocence

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, nor do I make any money from this writing. On that note, I do not own any part of the Evil Overlord List either.

**Warnings**: The usual stuff that corresponds to an 'M' rated story. **Un-beta-ed**

* * *

**Age 15: Lost Innocence**

**

* * *

**

Loud gunshots echoed throughout the shooting range and Itachi blinked as one shooter in particular let a bullet fly loose. On a television screen, he watched as the target exploded as the bullet raced through it and imbedded itself into a tree.

The target was too far from the range to track the shot so viewing screens had been installed out in the field to help determine when it had been hit. Itachi leaned over the ledge of the window and watched as the person brought binoculars to his eyes to check the shot for himself.

The shooter sat up as another male entered the viewing area and started to talk. Itachi couldn't hear the words being exchanged, but he had gotten extremely good at reading lips and his eyes followed along with the conversation with a slight frown.

Behind him, the door opened and closed before a presence came to stand next to him. "What's wrong Itachi?"

"I don't like it."

Fugaku chuckled. "So I've heard, but it was Naruto's choice to undertake this training. He has the option to back out any time he wishes."

Itachi scowled. "But he's only fifteen; don't you think that's too young for him to be training with the older and elite members? Why couldn't he stay with a younger group?"

"Because he wouldn't progress more. His skills put him up with that of the older group and it wouldn't be fair to him to keep holding him back. You wouldn't like it if I held you back because Sasuke wasn't up to par with you skill."

He was silent as his father looked out the window and down at the teen who was adjusting the scope on his weapon. The head of the sniper training was an older male named Iruka and he was excellent at training Naruto. He had limitless patience along with a firm hand in discipline that made him the best mentor for the blond.

Fugaku placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "He'll be fine Itachi, it's in his blood and as long as it's something he wants to do; he'll succeed. Don't deny him his desires," he let his hand slip away and turned to go. He paused at the door. "Don't forget that you have a meeting with the commanders today."

Itachi nodded and leaned against the walls as Iruka corrected another person and Naruto waited for the okay to fire. He was sprawled out on the grass, covered in camouflage, making it hard for Itachi to make out his body. A black bandana was wrapped around his hair to keep it from being seen and if the teen turned a little more, Itachi would have been able to make out the dirt on his face.

The call to set echoed around the range and he watched as everyone released a bullet. The viewer was keyed in on Naruto's target and once again, it exploded. It took the blond a second to dial in the image with his view, but he grinned in delight at the destroyed target.

"Time for a break while I hand out the mission reports for this next exercise," Iruka called out. The snipers moved away from their equipment as they shrugged out of their coverings. Itachi's eyes narrowed as the man pulled Naruto aside and handed him a piece of paper. "Since you just joined, I'm keeping you here for a little more training."

Itachi watched as Naruto nodded and he could see the disappointment in his eyes at not being able to head out with the elite team. Itachi however sighed with relief as he continued to listen. He knew that Naruto would be staying and training for at least another two hours before he went to work; another issue that he had argued with his father about.

Naruto darted off into the woods and quickly vanished from his sight, leaving Itachi to wait until he showed up on a viewer. They had monitors out in the forest to keep track of all their snipers when they practiced in case something happened to them. The viewing monitors doubled as a security camera as well, since the area was too vast to keep fully guarded.

Finally, the blond showed up on the screen as he slunk through the terrain. Itachi wasn't sure what his target was this time, but he was covered in camouflage making it harder to keep track of him. Finally, he settled down in a spot and set up his equipment before ducking under a bush.

The door opened and Itachi's eyes glanced towards it before going back to the screen. "Hello Iruka."

"Itachi," the man said, inclining his head slightly. "What brings you here again, watching Naruto?"

He nodded. "I think he's too young and I feel as though he's growing up too fast."

Iruka sat on the table as his eyes focused on the viewer. "Naruto is young, but I've seen younger men and women pick up a gun before his age. We didn't start training him with a gun until a few years ago. We went in stages, so his mind was prepared for each level. He learns it all so fast."

"He's loosing his childhood and innocence."

"No one stays innocent forever, Itachi," Iruka said carefully. "It was bound to happen sooner or later, the question would have been when. I know you care for him, but you can't protect him forever."

"Get out."

Iruka dipped his head again. "I'm sorry if I offended you, but it's the truth."

Before Itachi could snap at the man again, he vanished from the room, leaving him alone. Silence filled the area and Itachi soaked it in, trying to remind himself that this was Naruto's idea to join the team and he had no right to deny it to him. But it still didn't quell the fear that rose up in him, and the feelings confused him.

The year Naruto was kidnapped, his father pulled the blond from the school with the excuse that he didn't want a repeat of that day again. It made sense and Naruto stayed at home, being schooled by various tutors. Sasuke sulked and pouted at loosing his younger brother and asked to stay home as well, but Mikoto had quite literally kicked him out the door.

Itachi hadn't suspected anything for the first few months, but when Naruto turned eleven, he began noticing the differences. The once smooth hands became rough and calloused and his actions grew more silent. Itachi had to strain his ears to hear Naruto walking down the hallway and one of the bigger changes he had undergone was his attire.

The once normal clothes had changed into bright colors. The sudden change had thrown Itachi for a while, making him think that perhaps his thoughts about Naruto training were wrong. Because if he had been training, he wouldn't be wearing something that could be seen across the mansion. However, he indulged himself and asked the blond why he had suddenly changed his wardrobe.

Naruto simply answered. "It throws off my enemies and makes them confused. Plus, if I can hide in plain sight with bright clothes, then imagine what I can do with normal ones."

That next day, Itachi skipped classes to spy on Naruto. His mind told him that Naruto was training to become something dangerous and he didn't like it, but what he didn't like was that no one was telling him anything. If someone was training him, Itachi wanted to know what he was being trained for and by whom. Years back, he had made a promise to protect the child, this also fell under the same subject of protecting him.

He wasn't surprised to see Naruto wondering the hallways at that time in the morning, nor was he surprised when he turned down the hall that led to the practice rooms. He was however, shocked to see Naruto settle in for a training session with one of their many teachers. Together, they warmed up with simple exercises to help loosen up their muscles before they started to attack each other.

Their movements were fluid with each blow and block that was thrown, allowing them to move carefully around each other. It didn't take long for Itachi to realize that the movements weren't focusing on the force behind the attacks, but rather the tactical advantage in a battle. Due to Naruto's age, he wasn't strong enough to take down a fully armed man, so he would have to find other ways to protect himself.

They broke apart after the teacher pinned Naruto to the ground and Itachi had to stop from going in to pull the man off him. Once the teacher vanished from the room, Naruto sat down on the blue mat, closed his eyes and started to meditate. For a while, Itachi watched him, trying to decide if he should confront him or not.

In the end, Naruto simply opened an eye. "I know you're there Itachi, come and join me."

The words were spoken softly and without delay. Itachi walked inside the room and sat beside Naruto, mimicking Naruto's stance. For a while, they sat in silence, neither asking the questions on their mind.

Finally, Naruto let his shoulders slump. "Why are you here?"

"Because you were acting different. It's my job to watch for those things."

Naruto nodded. "That's right, if anything is out of place than it could be a cause for concern."

Itachi turned around until he was facing Naruto, gazing into his blue eyes. "Naruto, what are you trying to do?"

"I wanted to keep this from you and Sasuke for a little longer, but I guess I underestimated you," Naruto said softly and his head tipped back to look up at the ceiling. "I'm in training to become a sniper, like my parents."

Before Naruto could blink, he was pressed flat against the mat, staring up into the furious face of Itachi. He flinched at the hard glare that was directed his way. "You want to do what?"

"I have my reasons why and you can't stop me Itachi," he snapped. "I'm not a child anymore."

Itachi's head lowered against the mat to rest next to Naruto's. "Please Naruto, don't do this; I can't stand to see you hurt."

A small smile crossed Naruto's face. "Thank you Itachi, but this is something that I have to do. My reasons are mine alone, but I beg you to trust me."

The plea was there and Itachi felt torn between telling Naruto to stop and letting him continue. He knew what it was like, wanting to prove yourself to others and he imagined that it couldn't be easy for Naruto. Being surrounded by skilled and trained fighter's everyday merely to be the only one who had never touched a weapon before was something that probably made Naruto feel weak.

He shifted until he could wrap his arms around the younger boy, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I trust you Naruto; I won't like that you're doing this, but I'll trust you."

Naruto nodded against his shoulder, wrapping smaller arms around Itachi's torso. "Don't tell Sasuke, let him figure things out first," he said, voice slightly muffled in Itachi's shirt. He heard Itachi agree with his demands before a soft kiss was placed on his forehead.

"Stay safe Naruto," Itachi murmured as he stood up and left the room silently.

After that day, Itachi continued his training while Naruto started his new duties. He watched from a distance, noting the way he seemed to handle everything that was thrown at him. It was easy to forget that Itachi had started at a young age as well, and often times he had to stop himself from running into a training session.

He was happy to see that Naruto didn't seem to loose the innocence about him, despite his increasing knowledge on fighting. He would still sneak into Itachi's room during a thunderstorm, allowing Itachi to keep him safe. Itachi refused to deny Naruto that pleasure, stating that it was the one thing that showed him he was still a child somewhere deep inside.

The door opened behind him and Itachi's gaze flickered to the door before focusing back on the monitor. The person who entered the room shuffled across the room to stand next to him, turning dark eyes onto the TV screen as well. "Is he out there somewhere?"

"Iruka gave him a separate training mission; he's too inexperienced to go with the older members," Itachi answered, glancing at Sasuke briefly, wondering why his brother had come to watch Naruto train. "Did you have a question, Sasuke? You usually don't come to the training grounds to watch Naruto."

Sasuke shifted slightly. "You've been with other people before, right?"

Itachi's eyebrow rose at the question. "I take it you're asking if I've had sex with someone before."

Red bloomed across Sasuke's face at the blunt question, making Itachi smirk at the reaction. He hadn't realized that someone had caught Sasuke's attention and he wondered who the person was. At his brother's nod, he turned away from Naruto, who hadn't moved in the fields, to look at Sasuke.

"What is it that you want to know?"

"How do you know if you like that person, not just to have…sex with them, but have feelings for them?"

Leaning back against the table, Itachi pondered the question. "It's different for every person Sasuke, everyone has their own tastes and prefer different things in a person," he leaned forward to flick Sasuke on the forehead in a playful motion. "Who has caught your eye little brother?"

Huffing, Sasuke glanced to the side of the room, looking out the window that overlooked the large shooting range. "Why do you think someone has caught my attention? Did you ever think that I might be curious about the act itself?"

"Ah, is it time for that talk? I don't believe that mother or father has given it to you yet, and as your older brother it's my duty to make sure you're prepared for the world."

Sasuke recoiled from the comment. "I don't want you telling me anything about your sex life; do you want to scar me for life or something?"

"Such a drama queen," Itachi muttered, straightening up and looking back out the window. Behind him, Sasuke fiddled with the zipper on his jacket, a sign that he was nervous and Itachi watched the motion quietly in the reflection of the window. There was something that was bothering his younger brother and he disliked not knowing what was going through his head.

While his father was still years away from retiring, Itachi was steadily taking over his father's position as Evil Overlord, learning quickly what he needed to do in order to keep their place in the world. Their information networks were working hard to break the newest code that Akatsuki had placed on their organization, but were having no luck. More often than not, their own computers would end up receiving viruses during the hacking process.

Akatsuki was toying with them. Dropping bits of information to spies, making it near impossible to figure out if the information was a lie or not.

It was this lack of control that frustrated Itachi. He liked to know what people were planning; what was going on inside their minds and to be left in the dark about something was maddening.

Finally, Sasuke moved forward to stand next to Itachi, eyes focusing on Naruto who had moved slightly in the bushes. Behind him, Sasuke's lips moved while on the screen, the leaves barely shifted as Naruto moved and if Itachi hadn't been looking, he wouldn't have seen the change in his stance.

The gunshot echoed loudly throughout the room on the TV screen and a figure in the field dropped to the ground as Naruto's mark hit true. Itachi stared at the screen, eyes focused on it but not seeing anything in front of him as Sasuke's last words echoed through his mind.

"_I think I like Naruto."_

* * *

Loud music played over the speakers of the club as Itachi moved his body through the crowded floor. All around him, bodies rocked against each other to the beat of the music while waiters tried to negotiate their way through the outskirts of the dance floor.

It was a scene of chaos to the untrained eye, but to Itachi, he knew the inner workings that accompanied the club. It was one of their many businesses that funded their operations and provided information for them.

Very few people knew that the Uchiha's owned the club, since they had contracted outside builders through another company in order to go undetected. The bar was his father's pride and joy due to the success that it brought in.

Situated downtown, it drew in hundreds of young teens, drug dealers, and rivals that sought to take over their position in the world. Akatsuki had many meeting spots in the downtown area and Fugaku wasn't about to let that go unchecked.

Ten years ago, with the help of Naruto's young mind, they had finished the plans of the building and a few years later the club was booming. Information steadily flowed through its doors from both sides of the table. Those who worked the club would often leak false information to the right people, knowing that it would make its way back to the top of the chain eventually. Although, by the time it made it there, the information was probably distorted slightly.

But one of the things that irked Itachi about the club was that Naruto was working there. Ever since he turned fifteen, the blond had been working as a waiter at the club and had plans to work as a bartender once he was older.

It was a perfect cover for him, since the outside community hadn't seen him since the day of his capture. His appearance had changed, allowing him to slip inside the club and eavesdrop when the time called for it and because of his personality; he was able to make friends with most of the customers who frequented the club.

And while Itachi had argued adamantly about letting Naruto work in such a place, Naruto had stood firm in his decision. He knew the risks that he would take and he knew what happened behind the closed doors at the club, where the women of the club did their job.

But despite that, Naruto was still determined to work there, stating that he wasn't going to stay innocent forever.

The thought settled uneasily with Itachi, who still looked at Naruto as though he was the sweet, innocent five year old that he loved so much. He knew that the blond would grow up, but not the way he thought. He had hoped that he would stay innocent to the workings of the mansion, living a normal life compared to the rest of them.

"Can I take your order sir?"

The familiar voice drew Itachi from his memories and he looked up from his seat to see brown eyes staring at him. The dark brown hair fell across the servers face and Itachi frowned at the man.

"I would like a private room with you," he stated and watched as eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion before he nodded his head.

"Certainly sir, if you will follow me."

They worked their way through the crowded floor until they reached the staircase that led to the private rooms above the building. Upstairs, the hallways were lit with soft lights to help provide privacy while thick carpet muffled any noise as they padded across the plush material.

Once they reached the furthest room, the waiter pressed several key codes into the pad before inserting a key into the lock. The door was opened silently and shut just as softly once they were inside the room.

As soon as the door locked behind them, Itachi reached forward to pull the brown wig off the waiter's head, revealing a dark bandanna that covered bright blond hair. "Take out those contacts; I can't talk to you when you're in disguise."

Naruto nodded and pulled the color contacts from his eyes, blinking a bit before he focused on Itachi. "Is something wrong that you came here?"

Itachi shook his head and gestured for Naruto to come closer as he leaned against the desk. The owner's office was located on the second floor, tucked in the very back of the pleasure rooms, hidden from view. Even if someone stumbled into the room, they would think that it was merely another room, one that was set up for an office role-play.

Once Naruto was close enough, he pulled the blond close to him, wrinkling his nose at the smoke and alcohol that wafted from his clothes. "I want you to stop working here Naruto."

Naruto sighed against the folds of Itachi's clothes. "Itachi, we've been through this already, why are you bringing it up again? This is the only way that I can buy my weapons without bothering your parents. I don't want to be a burden to them."

"You're not a burden. If anything, you're making me worry about you every night you come here to work. What if someone discovers who you are and tries to take you again?"

"The security guards keep careful watch on me, as your father requested. It was one of the requirements that I had to agree to when I asked to work here," Naruto answered. "I know you worry, but I'm not a child anymore."

Rough hands reached up to cup Itachi's chin, and the calluses on Naruto's hands reminded him of Naruto's occupation in the mansion. They told of the hours spent training with dangerous weapons as he learned to kill those who wished to threaten their position.

"What are you trying to prove, Naruto?" he asked softly.

Naruto was silent before answering just as softly. "I told you, my reasons are mine alone."

Itachi's hands gripped Naruto's wrist tightly. "No matter how good you are at your training, you're still young and inexperienced. There will be times when you won't be able to defend yourself and the enemy uses your weakness to destroy you. Can you be so selfish to allow yourself to be killed, leaving the rest of us to mourn your death?"

"And would you be so selfish as to deny me my birthright?" Naruto snarled. "I know the risks that I'm taking, I've known them ever since I started but that hasn't stopped me once. When will you finally see that I'm not a little child anymore; that I've grown up and deserve respect as well? You give it to Sasuke, why not me?"

"Because you're someone special to me and I don't want to lose you, not to our enemies and not to my brother."

Naruto's gaze dropped to the ground at Itachi's words and he slumped in the tight hold. "You're never going to see me as anything other than that five year old, are you?" he asked, emotion filling his voice.

Silence filled the room, giving Naruto the answer he needed.

He tore his wrist from Itachi's grasp and moved towards the door. "If it really bothers you that much, I'll stop, but know this Itachi Uchiha; everything I do is for you and you are my one and only true weakness."

The door slammed behind him, leaving Itachi alone in the quiet room. The words ran through his mind like a broken record player and a few minutes later, Itachi cursed softly.

* * *

For two weeks, Itachi and Naruto avoided each other, or rather; Naruto was able to stay hidden from Itachi who was constantly trying to seek him out.

True to his word, Naruto had stopped working in the club, stating that he couldn't stand the smoky smell anymore. While Fugaku suspected that there was something else behind Naruto's motives for quitting, he never questioned him further.

Instead, he simply accepted the resignation and allowed Naruto to continue training.

The blond continued training, throwing himself into it with a furious determination, as though he was trying to use the training as a way to forget a memory. Itachi watched him from afar, knowing that he was the one to cause the dramatic change in the young teen.

He could see the hurt in the blue eyes as he continued to strive for perfection, trying to show that he wasn't a child anymore. It was hard for Itachi to watch Naruto continue to tear his body down through the harsh training that was inflicted on him, and his own work started to suffer.

He knew it was his fault and that he should be glad that Naruto wasn't working at the club anymore, but for some reason he felt worse. To make things worse, everyone seemed to be asking him what was wrong with Naruto, knowing that they were always close.

It made things even harder for him when no one could get him to stop training so harshly and Naruto seemed to be wasting away before them.

The words from that night constantly echoed throughout his head, forcing him to step back and think about how he had treated Naruto over the years. It was true that he no longer saw Sasuke as a little child anymore, realizing that he had indeed grown up into teenager.

But he couldn't figure out why he couldn't do the same thing with Naruto. While the blond was only a few months younger than Sasuke, he treated him as though Naruto was years younger; constantly acting as though still seven instead of fifteen.

Itachi knew that the biggest reason he refused to see Naruto as growing older was due to his own emotions that he had started feeling a year back. They scared him to feel that strongly to Naruto and his mind cried for ways to make the emotions stop.

Hearing Sasuke admit the other night that he might have developed the same feelings was enough to make him blank out for the rest of the day. The thought that he could loose Naruto to his brother made his mind reel and it made the realization hit tenfold that he could loose Naruto easily.

If not from his brother, then by an enemy.

It was that thinking that made him go to the club the other night, asking Naruto to quit his job. But now, seeing Naruto tear himself down with training due to his own foolishness made him realize that if he lost Naruto, it was due to his own stupidity.

Because despite trying to see Naruto as the child he wished he still was, there was no denying the two glaring facts that had developed over the past five years. That Naruto was indeed no longer a child and that he could no longer run from his feelings for the blond anymore.

They had been there for years, lurking underneath the skin, disguised as different emotions. He had thought that the desire to protect Naruto had shifted over the years, growing stronger as they both grew older until that night that he realized what the feelings actually were.

They terrified him at feeling something more than the brotherly love he held for Naruto, and his mind refused to wrap around the idea that he might care about the blond more than that. He had been aware of the hidden emotions for the past year, but they were easy to brush off. Itachi had always convinced his mind that the feelings were nothing but sexual frustration, and nothing more.

There was no way he could love Naruto.

The though was absurd; Naruto was five years younger than he was and he had more than enough people willing to fulfill his sexual desires. But watching the blond child grow into a teen had him thinking differently at times. Baby fat burned away as he continued training, and toned muscle started to fill out his body. It had taken everything in his mind to push the feelings away, focusing instead on his job and whoever happened to be in his bed at night.

But those wild nights still ended with pain; all he could think about was Naruto. The way those blue eyes would swim with pain the next morning and Itachi knew that Naruto could hear them. The looks had grown more in the past year as Itachi stayed away from him, intent on trying to bury the feelings. Those looks hurt and he knew that he was the cause of them.

A loud crack of thunder sounded throughout the mansion and Itachi's eyes drifted towards the window. It hadn't started to rain yet, but on the horizon, he could see the dark streaks of impending rain.

"Itachi."

He turned around to see his mother with a worried expression on her face. "Yes mother?"

"Naruto is outside training still. He won't come inside despite the storm. Do you think you can bring him in, he listens to you."

Itachi shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea; I'm not on his good side right now."

Mikoto sighed and walked closer. "Whatever is going on between you two needs to be settled. He's tearing himself down, and you're always walking around like a zombie. If you can't face this small problem, then how do you expect to handle the bigger ones when you take over?"

The small question felt like a whip to his pride and he nodded briefly. "I'll go talk to him."

"Just find something in common and go with that," his mother called out as he walked away.

Soft anger threatened to overwhelm Itachi as he walked towards the outdoor training area, but he calmed it down. There was no need to be upset with Naruto when he hadn't done anything. Most of the blame fell on himself for being so stubborn, but fingers could be pointed later.

Within minutes, Itachi was standing underneath the covered terrace, eyes focused on the still figure. He could see the faint tremors as a clap of thunder sounded through the air, but Naruto didn't move. His body stayed still as he held the difficult pose, determined not to let anything distract him.

Itachi's feet were silent as they moved across the sand ground, carefully approaching Naruto. Despite his young age, Naruto was still dangerous and any sudden attacks would hurt. As he approached, he watched as Naruto's body stiffened and Itachi stopped a few steps away, waiting for the sniper to make the first move.

As a bolt of lighting flashed across the sky, Naruto's body lashed out; fist flying towards Itachi's head. Itachi's hand shot out to catch the curled fist, yanking Naruto forward. He heard the faintest of snarls before the blond was twisting his body again.

Itachi's hand released Naruto's, jumping backwards as the younger male kicked out at him. They stayed apart, Naruto's muscle shaking from holding the stance for so long.

"Why are you here?" Naruto snarled.

"To make you stop," Itachi answered. "It's going to storm soon and there's no need for you to get sick or injured."

Naruto's eyes rolled. "So glad to see that you care," his body dropped down into a crouch again. "Go away."

Itachi frowned and walked closer towards Naruto, using the noise above them to hide his steps. Once he was close enough, his hand shot out, pushing Naruto. The younger male tipped over, muscles locking up as he landed harshly on the ground. Itachi squatted down and watched as Naruto's head shot up to glare at him, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"We're going inside, now."

With a roar, Naruto launched himself at Itachi, tackling him down to the ground. Sand cushioned the fall, but it did nothing to stop the fist that landed on Itachi's face. He grunted with pain and kicked Naruto off him, pushing hair out of his face. He stalked back towards Naruto, grabbing his wrist as he tried to throw another punch.

"Enough," he said softly, but the words were tinted with ice. "We need to settle this Naruto. I understand that I may have treated you like a child in the past…"

"May have," Naruto growled and wrenched his wrist free. "You still do; always trying to undermine everything that I do. It's as if you don't want me to succeed. Do you hate me that much?"

"No," Itachi answered quickly and reached forward to grab Naruto's chin. "No. I could never hate you."

Naruto jerked back from the touch as though he had been slapped. "Don't lie to me," he hissed. "I see the looks you give me and you've made your blatant dislike for my training well known," he looked towards the side. "Everything I do is for you, why can't you see that?"

Dark eyes blinked in surprise. Even though Naruto had said the same words two weeks earlier, it was still unexpected to hear them. Naruto's eyes held his, judging him for any reaction towards his words. For several moments, silence filled the space between them before Naruto stalked past him, eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"I hate myself for feeling this way."

The words were softly spoken as he passed by Itachi and without another thought, Itachi's hand shot out, grabbing Naruto's shoulder. He spun him around and flinched at the raw emotion. It had been a while since he had seen emotions on Naruto's face and it reminded Itachi how young the blond was. Naruto wasn't used to hiding his feelings at all times and Itachi could see the mask falling down around him. His cupped Naruto's face gently as his eyes searched the hurt face.

Naruto froze under his touch and Itachi's fingers brushed over the scarred cheeks. He could see the hesitation and hurt swimming in the blue eyes and he slowly pulled Naruto into an embrace. Hesitantly, Naruto's arms circled around Itachi's waist and within seconds, his body was trembling.

Itachi slowly guided them towards the ground until they were kneeling in the sand, allowing the grainy material to slip inside his clothes. Naruto's hands clawed at his back as Itachi's hands found themselves buried in the blond locks as he pushed Naruto's head closer. Small spots of wetness started to appear on his shirt and he flinched as the cold drops started to seep into the fabric. The feeling was opposite of the warm drops that covered his chest.

"I'm sorry Naruto," he murmured, stroking the damp hair. He leaned forward more, curling his body around Naruto's, protecting him from the rain. "I never meant to hurt you like this; you mean so much to me."

Naruto shook his head and tried to push away, but Itachi's arms tightened more around him. "Don't say that Itachi," he sobbed. "Don't say things you don't mean."

"Naruto…"

"No," he muttered, pulling away. Tears mixed in with the rain, making it hard to differentiate the two. "I know you don't mean it. You show more than you think and I'm tired of feeling this way. I don't want to feel anymore; it hurts too much."

Itachi's hands gripped Naruto's shoulders tightly, his eyes flashing. "You will not, hide your emotions away. I will not let you turn into an Uchiha," his grip softened and he reached up to brush away the wetness streaming down Naruto's face. "You have no idea how much it would hurt me to see you lock away your emotions."

"Why," Naruto asked wearily. His body slumped forward, mentally exhausted from the earlier breakdown. "You only see me like another brother. Shouldn't you want another perfect Uchiha brother?"

"No. I just want you. I want all of you, and you have no idea how much I've wanted it." Itachi answered, tipping Naruto's head back. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead and dragged him closer to his wet body.

"'Tachi?" he mumbled sleepily. Blue eyes struggled to stay open and the warmth from Itachi's body was making him tired. Weeks of training and emotional stress were quickly catching up and Naruto found his head dropping forward. He felt Itachi's hands guiding his head closer towards his chest, blocking it from the rain before darkness over took him.

* * *

Warmth surrounded Naruto as he blearily opened his eyes. A white ceiling stared back at him and he closed his eyes again, feeling his head pulse with pain. As the pain in between his eyes increased, he turned towards the side, facing the window. Darkness filled the glass and he flinched as a lighting bolt flew across the sky.

He wasn't sure how he had gotten to his room, but he was grateful for the soft bed beneath him. His body ached from the training and his headache was growing worse with each lighting bolt. He jumped as a loud clap of thunder shook the window and lighting lit up his room. Sitting up, he let the covers pool around his waist and rubbed at his face.

He wanted to go curl up in Itachi's room again, to feel safe in Itachi's arms, but he wasn't about to crawl back to him. There was no way Naruto would be able to face Itachi again after his breakdown outside. Heat raced to his cheeks as he remembered crying into Itachi's chest and telling him how he felt. There was no way he could ever face him again.

Warm arms circled around his chest, making him jump slightly. "You're letting in the cold air," a voice mumbled, and tugged him back down to the bed. Covers were thrown over his body before a heavy arm settled across his waist.

Naruto turned around in the grasp and found dark eyes watching him. "Itachi." The arm tightened as he tried to back out of the bed and he finally gave up with a huff. "Why are you here?"

"Because I don't want to push you away anymore; I want you by my side."

Naruto blinked and ducked his head into the sheets. "You're just saying that."

Itachi's fingers curled around his chin, pulling his head up slightly until their eyes could meet. "No, I'm not. I know that you want me to say that I love you Naruto, but I can't do that yet. I won't lie and say that I don't have feelings for you, but I'm not free to pursue them."

"Why?"

A chuckle escaped Itachi's throat. "Because for one, you're still young and what you think you're feeling can change in a few years," he placed a finger over Naruto's lips to stop him from protesting. "And the other reason is that I want you to focus on your training. I know it's important to you, and you won't be able to think straight if you're always thinking about other things."

Naruto's head nodded, if not reluctantly at the statement. He knew all too well, what the next few years would entail from him. The stress that would be placed on both of them as the recent Lord moved into retirement would be high and several plans would need to be put into play. And because of this, something as trivial as a relationship would only make things harder.

However, it didn't mean that they wouldn't try. But they both needed to mature before they could try anything more and for now Naruto was content. Itachi had reminded him that he had a job that he needed to do, and playing kissy face with Itachi wasn't going to help any.

"I understand," he said softly.

Itachi sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Things will work out eventually Naruto," he said, tucking the blond head under his chin. "I promise."

Naruto nodded and waited until he felt Itachi's breathing even out before closing his eyes. He bit his lip and fought back the lone tear that threatened to escape his eye.

Things weren't going to work out.

* * *

A/N: Heh, I apologize for the long wait, this chapter was hard to write and I'm still not happy with but I don't think staring at it will make things sound better XD. However, the next chapter is one of my favorites and is the big turning point for the story; so hopefully it won't take long to write. :)


	4. Age 19: Dead Innocence

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, nor do I make any money from this writing. On that note, I do not own any part of the Evil Overlord List either.

**Warnings**: The usual stuff that corresponds to an 'M' rated story. ** Violence and destruction...and anything else that comes out of those. As such, I don't promote the actions that are taken on the building in this chapter, remember that this is a fictional work.  
**

Much love to** Imperial Mint** for beta-ing this chapter and listening to me rant, add so many other things

* * *

**Age 19: Dead Innocence**

* * *

Thunder rolled over the dark clouds while rain pounded into the drenched earth. It was hard to see anything through the heavy rain, and it only made the day seem darker than it really was. Above, a large bolt of lightning forked across the sky before vanishing, taking with it the light that it had brought.

The softest sound of fabric shifting was heard in between the raindrops as the water hit the tops of umbrellas. Water dripped from the edges of the black umbrellas, falling onto the green grass below. Not a word was spoken though of the cold rain that splashed down from the sky or of the mud that was staining once polished shoes.

Instead, dark eyes were focused on the large hole that had opened up to the darkened clouds. A lone figure stood in front of the open hole that was slowly being filled, not caring that the rain was soaking through the black material of his clothes or that hair was plastered against pale skin.

White flowers covered the top of polished casket as it was lowered into the ground and pale fingers gripped the stem of his flower tighter. The rain provided the perfect chance to cry; no one would be able to tell apart the tears from the raindrops apart. Clenching his teeth together, the figure tossed the last flower into the hole, watching as it landed on the others.

His hands fell to his side as the casket hit the bottom of the hole, settling with a soft, muffled thump. Quietly, the opening was filled with fresh dirt. It spread across the flower-covered surface lightly, trickling down the sides and filling up the empty space until the casket was covered.

And Itachi watched it all with dull eyes, wondering where everything had gone wrong.

* * *

The small metal shaker was tossed into the air and caught behind the clothed back. Giving the shaker a small twirl on long fingers, the object was set on the wooden surface as another bottle of alcohol was spun around in the air. Catching it, and pouring a small amount into the shaker, the bottle was exchanged for another.

Spinning around and rolling the shaker along his arm, Naruto slid along the floor until he reached the waiting glasses. Winking at the waiting girls, he opened the metal shaker and poured out the mixed drink, tossing in fruit as he finished.

The girls giggled behind their hands and slid a bill across the bar before leaving. Naruto smirked as they swayed away and bobbed his head to the music as he walked back to his station. The music pulsed loudly in the club and he watched from the corner of his eye as the crowd swayed back and forth. He pushed his dark brown bangs away from his face as he dropped the dirty glasses into a bucket of water before his eyes flickered towards the back of the bar.

Even in the dim lighting, he could make out the tables that lined the walls and his eyes focused on a dark haired male who was in deep conversation with another male. He dropped his gaze before they felt the weight of his stare and he went back to wiping the bar down, brushing his hand by his ear before it fell to the counter again.

"Bane!" Naruto looked up as his fake name was called out and he nodded towards the person. "You on shift right now?" Another positive nod and the caller gave a quick dip of his head, signaling him that the line was open.

"_This will be the only time that you'll be able to get in. Our membership is limited enough as is, you should consider it an honor that we're considering you at all,"_ a soft voice spoke.

"_I am honored, but the date is inconvenient for me. I have other shipments coming in on that date and I don't trust anyone else to handle them. Surely there must be another date that I can come meet the rest of the members?"_

"_Orochimaru, Akatsuki doesn't take this matter lightly. Allowing new members into our organization is very rare; you'll either find a way to make yourself free on that date, or we'll give the offer to someone else. Either the 21__st__ or nothing; take your pick,"_ the voice hissed.

Sighing, the dark haired male nodded. "_I'll switch my schedule around; have someone else pick up the order and be there on the 21__st__. Thank you for listening to my request either way."_

The other male didn't say anything but nodded briefly before standing up. He set a stack of bills on the table and swept out of the club, leaving Orochimaru alone at the table. Naruto's eyes flickered over towards him before they glanced at the door, where the other male had vanished.

He scanned the club floor, checking for any of Akatsuki's bodyguards. No doubt they would've left once their boss had, but he wasn't about to take any chances. The quick scan showed that they were gone and Naruto stood back up, brushing his hand past his ear one last time. The signal was cut and his shoulders relaxed only slightly while his mind raced around.

Moving towards the end of the bar to serve another guest, he waited for his boss to catch his eye before turning his attention back to his job. The drop date had been confirmed and needed to be relayed back as quickly as possible. Naruto couldn't leave the club for another two hours in case leaving early would draw any suspicion, but it would give his team plenty of time to start preparing.

"Bane, a quick word please," his boss called out and Naruto slipped away quickly. He followed his boss into the secured room and waited until the door was shut before the question was asked. "Where do we stand?"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "The drop date is on the 21st; it'll be the best time to get in and take them out. I'm certain that they won't have all their members there; only the underlings, but some will be better than none. We can't wait any longer; it might be years before they let someone else in."

"But the 21st is in a week."

"We can work with that; we've worked with shorter amounts of time before. There were rumors that this was happening and we've already lined up equipment. All we needed was a date."

Dark eyes looked up at Naruto. "And the boss?"

Naruto stiffened. "Which one?"

"The one that doesn't know."

Naruto's head dropped and he avoided the look. A second later, he looked back up; face calm and composed. "It'll work out, I know it will. This will benefit us all in the long run anyway." He frowned for a second and propped his hip on the edge of the desk. "You're going to fire me today."

"What?"

"If I sudden don't show up to work anymore after that day, it'll draw suspicion. You know what we're planning and every base has to be covered for this to work. All loose ends must be tied up." Naruto stated, his voice firm. "I'll set everything up for you, just don't miss the cue and make sure it's public."

After the boss nodded his head, Naruto spun around on his heel and left the room, his mind racing. He knew what he had to do and his heart weighed heavily with his decision. Heaving a sigh, he pushed the feeling away as he entered the bar again, schooling his face into a calm mask.

His eyes quickly scanned the floor for his victim and he grinned when he saw the two females dancing on the floor. He glided across the floor, slipping behind one of them with a leer.

"You know love, my boss isn't looking right now," he muttered, hands trailing over her body. "And I could really use some relaxation; your hands all over me, rubbing out the knots."

The female turned around, eyes flashing at him. "Bane, stop it!" she cried out, pushing him away. "You can't keep this up."

Naruto's hip bumped the table behind him, rattling the longnecks sitting on its surface. Cold eyes shot a glare at him, but Naruto just snorted with laughter. He reached around and snatched one of the drinks, holding it up to her in a toast.

"What's wrong baby? You sure weren't screaming that last night."

With an enraged scream, the dancer took a swing at him, catching Naruto in the jaw. He grunted at the impact and toppled onto the ground. The lights above him swam and it took a few blinks before everything came into focus.

When it did, the shadowed figure of his boss came into view and he gripped the neck of the beer tighter. "Heh, hey boss."

A sigh escaped the older man's mouth. "Bane, this is the third time this week I've caught you messing around and disturbing the guests."

Naruto scoffed. "So? It's not like you can fire me or anything."

"No, that's exactly what I'm going to do. This childish attitude of yours has finally broken my patience. Now, leave quietly or I'll have to call security."

"Feh, like your security can do anything to me."

Within minutes, Naruto found himself being tossed outside harshly by the bouncer at the front door. His fingers curled around the beer bottle again as he struggled to get into a sitting position.

He brought up his hand and wiped at his mouth, brushing away a small trickle of blood. He had forgotten how hard Sakura could punch; she had put a lot of force into that throw.

Getting up slowly, Naruto dusted himself off and limped towards the waiting car. He winced as he climbed in and started the engine, pulling away from the club for the last time. The beer bottle rested carefully in the cup holder, leftover liquid still sloshing around whenever he made a turn.

Easing up on the gas once he left the city, his eyes flickered to the rearview mirror again. He knew that he wasn't being tailed; no one had any reason to after all, but it was something that had been deeply embedded into him during training.

He sighed as he crossed the bridge that lead away from the city, the buildings quickly vanishing into the background. They had left nothing uncovered for this job, knowing the risk that it ran, and Naruto had spared no expense at his disguise.

Pulling onto a dirt road, Naruto turned down a long gravel road, listening to the gravel hit the underside of his car. Years ago when they first started him working at the club, they had tracked down a man that he would be able to mimic. They copied everything about him and now it was time to let the disguise go.

Parking the car, Naruto strode into the small shack. His nose curled at the smell of marijuana that seemed to wrap around the house and he turned cold eyes onto the lone figure in the corner.

"Are you enjoying yourself Bane?" he asked.

The man's head lolled on his shoulders and hazy eyes tried to focus on him. "Dude, you're that imaginary guy that comes and takes my car every night so I can't get to work." He paused. "You look like me too."

Naruto nodded. "You were fired today," he stated, tossing the keys onto the table. "Stay home for a week before going back into town."

"Whatever you say, other me," he snorted with laughter.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto left the house and stalked through the backyard. A small fence separated him from the woods and it only took a small jump before he found himself walking through the crowded trees.

It was quiet, all the birds asleep as he continued walking through the wooded area. A soft chirping sound made him stop and he chirped back at a lower pitch. Two more soft chirps sounded before a lone figure stepped out from the trees.

"He's not going to be happy seeing you with that bruise on your face."

Naruto frowned. "He'll live."

Dark eyes glanced towards him. "Naruto, about this plan..."

He stopped him, holding up a hand and grabbing a helmet with the other. "Don't Sasuke; I don't need you arguing with me on this too."

Sasuke frowned but didn't say a word as he slipped the helmet on once they reached paved road again. They silently climbed onto the bike and he sighed as Naruto tightened his arms around his waist; a silent command to go.

It wouldn't take a long time to get back to the mansion, but it was long enough for Sasuke to think about how everything was going to fall apart soon.

* * *

Naruto moved silently down the hallway, listening for any noises that might stop him. There weren't any, due to the late night, but he didn't want to take any chances. If the right person found out about this plan, years of planning would go down the drain.

He entered a large room, noting that his team was already seated around the large table. He nodded to them and they nodded back; it was time to get to work.

"All right," he started, moving to the head of the table. "The date has been confirmed for the 21st of this month. All plans that have been made will now go into effect. I need confirmation from everyone on this team that they are willing to go through with this plan in its entirety."

Cold silence settled around the room at the calmly spoken words. They were spoken with deadly calm; leaving no room for argument should someone try to back out at the last minute. But the question wasn't needed, for everyone at the table was committed to the blond; no questions asked.

Seeing the determined faces on everyone around the table, Naruto allowed himself a small smile and bowed his head in thanks. His eyes closed briefly, allowing the slight moment of peace to rush over him, knowing that once he left the room tonight, peace would be gone.

Blue eyes opened and a fierce determination glinted in them as he placed his hands on the table's surface. "This is what we're going to do," he said, looking around. "We're going to take that building and destroy everything they have in it, crippling the Akatsuki for years to come."

"I'm going to need all small bombs that we have ready to move to the site in no more than two days. Snipers, we've already scouted the building and those around it; keep to the stations that you've picked and remember that we're covering multiple spots."

"All members who agreed to the infiltration group will need to be equipped properly so that they can get out before the bombs are detonated. My plan is that we work from the bottom up, so we'll be making the escape from the roof. Snipers on nearby roofs will give you cover and help you escape safely."

Naruto shivered as adrenaline started to race through his body and he could feel the tension in the room growing as the plans were laid out. They had practiced and planned for months, but now that they had the final information, it was more that just sitting around and planning; it was time to go.

"Any questions?" he asked.

For a few seconds it was quiet before a hand near the back slowly rose. "What about...what about Itachi?"

The room grew deathly silent, knowing that the soon-to-be Overlord had no idea what they were plotting. And that despite the years that had passed, he still held feelings for the young blond, who returned them equally.

A beer bottle was set on the table's surface with a soft clink and Naruto smiled, even though everyone could see that it was forced. "That part will be taken care of," he stated and then slipped the bottle back into a plastic baggy. "We'll meet again tomorrow night, get some sleep and then start preparing."

Everyone nodded and murmured a good night to him. Without another word, Naruto swept out of the room. It was already late in the night, nearing one in the morning and he needed to get to bed before Itachi suspected anything.

A pang of guilt stabbed at Naruto, and he winced slightly at the feeling. He always felt bad for going behind Itachi's back like this, but he was convinced that it was for the best. If things worked out the way there were supposed to, then Itachi would never have to know and he would be protected for years to come.

And that alone helped to ease the pain, if only a little.

His feet slowed down as he approached Itachi's room. It was silent in the room, from what he could hear through the thick door. When Naruto had turned eighteen, Itachi had dismissed his current love interest in favor of courting Naruto and since then, focused his attention on him.

Pushing the door open, Naruto slipped inside quietly, not wanting to wake Itachi up. Usually the older male would try to stay up until he came back home, but at times, sleep would pull at him too heavily.

The body on the bed shifted as he crawled underneath the covers and a dark eye opened at the motion. It softened once it realized who it was and warm arms circled around his waist, drawing him closer. Naruto sighed into the embrace and allowed Itachi to bury his nose into his damp hair.

It had become habit for him to shower as soon as he came home, not liking the smell of smoke. The smell made it harder to detect any changes in the area around him and Naruto disliked it when something affected his senses.

A soft kiss was pressed to his temple while legs wrapped around his own. Despite the year that had passed since Itachi had started courting him, the older male had been patient, never forcing anything and allowing Naruto to move at a pace comfortable to him.

And now at nineteen, Naruto was grateful for the experience that Itachi had. The older male knew when he wanted to be held and kissed gently, or when he just wanted to give into his teenage hormones. Never once had Itachi taken advantage of him, and for that, Naruto found that his respect grew for Itachi.

He would make a great leader when it was time for him to step up.

Silence settled over the room as Itachi feel back asleep and Naruto felt his own eyes slowly drifting shut. It had been a long day and the next few days would only be longer. Sighing, Naruto allowed sleep to take over his body, curling up next to Itachi.

When he woke up a few hours later, it was to a soft feeling tracing something over his face. His eyes quickly snapped open and he went to grab at the person, only to have his wrist caught. He relaxed as his gaze settled on Itachi's face and mumbled a soft good morning.

"What happened?" Itachi asked, tracing over the bruise on his cheek.

Naruto shook his head. "Just a small fight at the bar; look what I got for you."

Itachi blinked as a brown bottle was waved in front of his face. He wasn't sure what it was and took it hesitantly. "A beer bottle."

"It belongs to Orochimaru," Naruto said and watched as the gears started to turn in Itachi's mind. "His fingerprints will be on the sides of it and we'll be able to get inside his warehouse with them. He's getting a shipment in on the 21st."

Itachi hummed and set the bottle on the table before drawing Naruto close for a kiss. He trailed his lips down the side of the tanned neck, listening to the soft noises that escaped Naruto's mouth. He paused slightly before reaching for Naruto's right arm, pulling his wrist to his lips.

Naruto groaned softly at the motions over the raised skin on the inside of wrist and his body shivered at the treatment. "Itachi..."

"When are you going to tell me what the numbers mean?" Itachi asked, pulling back. He gazed down at the bar-code tattoo on the inside of Naruto's wrist. Two years ago, when Naruto was seventeen, he came back with his wrist bandaged and it took a month for Itachi to find out what was underneath the coverings.

The numbers underneath the lines was personal and unique, since most bar codes had ten numbers along with dashes. Naruto's though, only had eight and Itachi was always curious about the meaning.

"4 – 8 – 2 – 2 – 4 – 4 – 6 – 9, " Itachi murmured, reading the numbers aloud. He knew it was a simple code, but he found that he couldn't decode the damn thing.

"Soon," Naruto answered, pulling his arm back. He kissed the elder male on the forehead and stood up. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Itachi chuckled and followed Naruto, his own stomach growling. They both knew that they couldn't afford to stay cooped up inside the room all day. Things needed to be worked on and they each had a job to attend. But if only for a few hours of the day, it was nice to believe that it was just them and no one else.

* * *

Three days later, Naruto slipped into the bedroom, waiting for Itachi to come back. They were laying the plans to take out Orochimaru's warehouse on the 21st, a few hours before his own plans were to take effect.

He squirmed nervously on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. The sound of the door had him sitting back up and he watched Itachi enter the room, closing the door behind him.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Everything is laid out, now we wait," Itachi answered and crossed over to the bed, sitting down next to Naruto. He grunted as Naruto launched himself onto his back, circling his arms around his neck and placing kisses on the exposed skin.

"You know that I'll always protect you, right?" he murmured. Itachi nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto cut him off. "And I know that you'll make a great leader, just don't forget your goals."

Itachi chuckled and dragged Naruto around so he could sit on his lap. "What are you trying to say?" he asked, nipping at the tanned skin.

"I will," he stated furiously, "Always protect you, no matter what happens around us."

Itachi pulled back at the serious tone Naruto had taken on. His eyes searched Naruto's face, but he found nothing to explain the sudden change in attitude. He blinked as Naruto's hands came up to cup his face, drawing him in closer.

"And I will always," he looked into Itachi's eyes, "Love you."

Itachi's mouth descended on his, making him gasp at the suddenness of it. He pressed back with equal passion, wanting nothing more than for the older male to understand his feelings. Itachi's tongue slipped inside his mouth, intent on deepening the kiss and Naruto's back arched as his fingers traced over his body.

When they broke apart, they were gasping for breath and Naruto rested his forehead against Itachi's. "I want you," he murmured, running his finger over his chest.

Itachi's fingers slipped underneath his shirt, pushing it over his head. Once the garment was on the floor, he captured Naruto's lips again and slowly pushed him back until he was resting on the bed.

They separated and Itachi looked into darkened blue eyes, looking for any doubt. Seeing none, he shed his own shirt and hovered over Naruto. "I will always love you too," he said softly, kissing Naruto's temple.

Naruto closed his eyes and hummed. "I know," he said and raised his wrist to Itachi's lips. "I've always been yours."

Itachi kissed the ink marring the tanned skin and started to move down his arm until he reached Naruto's chest. He placed kisses across the available skin, moving down towards the tented pants and placed one more kiss above the waistband.

"Allow me to give you pleasure," he muttered.

Naruto nodded and Itachi continued.

* * *

A slight breeze blew between the tall buildings that overlooked the city. Behind them, large warehouses outlined the docks where the stars reflected on the water's surface. Above, the moon was absent from the sky and only a few thin clouds floated across the sky.

Traffic was light on the main roads, due to the late hour and nonexistent on the hidden back roads. Roadblocks were set up to keep the public away from the more exclusive buildings and those who needed to be bribed were already away, patrolling other areas.

Over the city, a lone hawk flew across the sky silently. A small collar rested around its ankle, recording everything and sending images to those below.

_"Area one and three are secured. Armored trucks moving into section two; stand by for further details."_

Nodding to the voice crackling in his ear, Naruto slipped around the edge of a pillar. The parking garage was empty, all cars gone for the night. His eyes quickly located the surveillance cameras and eased along the side of the wall, staying in the blind spot.

His gun was slung over his back and two others rested on his body, waiting to be used. In his hand, a large black duffel bag swung heavily.

_"Four more feet in front of you will be the first hole. About five inches from the ceiling."_

"What about the others?" Naruto asked, creeping forward. His eyes spotted the small hole and his hand slipped inside the bag, pulling out a small cylinder tube. Flicking the small switch on the side, a small red light clicked on and he eased the tube into the hole.

_"They're making their way up the fire escapes. Snipers are reporting that the armed trucks are stopped and being checked."_

"How many people are inside?"

"_We're not sure yet, no one has come out or gone in yet. The building could be empty right now for all we know."_

Naruto grunted and grabbed another tube. "That's not good news. I thought intel had everything covered."

"_We're not gods Naruto, there's going to be things that we can't predict,"_ the voice said. "_Tell me when the supports are armed."_

The small transmitter clicked off in Naruto's ear, leaving him in silence again as he continued to work. The bag was almost empty now of the explosives and Naruto spun around the parking structure, making sure that all the founding pillars that supported the building were covered.

It took a lot of explosives to take out a large building, and it was more about spreading them out compared to grouping them together. Two hours ago, Naruto had sent the first group in with instructions to start placing the bombs in the walls.

The city fire code required that all buildings over three stories have to fire escape exits inside the building. While it would help to save lives, it also provided a way to get inside the building without being noticed.

Two fire escapes were located in opposite corners of the building and each stairwell had two groups working in them. While one group drilled small holes near the support beams, another group was placing small bombs filled with nanothermite in the holes.

If the bombs in the structure were detonated first, it would weaken the building and cause strain on the structure. After that, the ones in the garage would be used to bring the building toppling to the ground.

It would be the best way to take out the building without causing much damage to anything else around it. The only downside to using nanothermite was that it left traces of dust in the rubble, easily identifying what had brought the building down.

However, when the only supplier of nanothermite sudden turns up dead outside of the same building that was brought down with the explosive, police would be more likely to believe that a deal had gone sour. It was killing two birds with one stone and Naruto planned on using that to their advantage.

"Garage is secured," he stated into the headset and pulled out the small pistol from its holder. "I'm going inside the building, where's my spotter?"

"_Waiting for you besides the elevator, he's been keeping watch."_

Naruto nodded and moved alongside the walls, making sure to stay hidden in the shadows. Ahead, the faint flickering of the light over the elevator cast dancing ghosts along the floor and wall.

His finger rested above to the trigger, while his other hand supported the gun. It wasn't his favorite one, especially when compared to his sniper rifle, but he had been trained to handle both long and short-range combat. And today was a mix of both.

He froze as the smell of copper filled his nose and he crouched lower, eyes sweeping over the area. Someone else was here and it wasn't one of his men. If his spotter had shot someone, he would've radioed it in during the fight.

Resting his back against the stone pillar, Naruto quickly reviewed the room's layout in his mind. There was one light up over the elevator and he had no idea where the other shooter was waiting. And there was a high possibility that they were using a silencer as well.

He could chance shooting out the light and hope that his eyes adjusted quickly or he could try to draw out the shooter. Both options put him in a bad spot, even though it was unlikely that the shooter had night goggles. But with it being a dark room to begin with, Naruto didn't want to take the chance.

There was always the option of throwing a grenade, but that meant giving away his position even more and possibly risking the chance of setting off the other explosives. It was a stalemate and any possible chance of breaking it included risk to himself.

Naruto frowned. It didn't help that he didn't know where the person was. He could be on the other side of the wall, or behind the other wall across from him. He needed to know that before he could do anything else.

Breathing out slowly, Naruto gripped the pistol tighter and tossed the empty duffel bag. It sliced through the air and landed loudly on the other side of him. When nothing happened, Naruto nodded, knowing where his opponent sat.

A bullet exploded the concrete pot that a fern sat in and Naruto's hand reached for the second gun. Pulling it out quickly, he took aim in the direction that the shots were fired from, and started firing back. The concrete dust was heavy in the air as he bolted from his position and his eyes watered from the powder.

Another bullet landed behind him, nearly clipping his shoulder and he turned towards the side, shooting both guns down the hallway. There was no one behind him as he backed up and he could clearly see his shooter now.

They were both out in the open, with nowhere to hide behind and standing still wasn't going to do Naruto any good. His calf muscles tightened before his legs broke into a run, one gun shooting while the other stayed cocked and ready.

He watched the face of his shooter transform into confusion as he grew closer, before panic settled in. It was always harder to hit a moving target than a standing one, although there was always the chance that a hit could still land on your body.

Aiming for the mans torso, he fired off rapid shots, knocking him backwards. The gun dropped form his hands in shock as he stumbled around, trying to find his balance. Without wasting a second, Naruto squeezed the trigger, the bullet finding its home in the man's head.

The body collapsed heavily and Naruto panted for breath, adrenaline racing through his body. He took a step forward and winced, feeling warmth running down his side. A curse left his mouth as he looked at the blood soaking through his clothes. The adrenaline had blocked pain for a short time, but now it was quickly coming back.

His hands lifted up the material, examining the wound. It was a clean shot, one that hadn't stayed in the body and Naruto tore at his shirt. Once the wound was dressed, he looked around for his spotter, finding the body propped up against the elevator door.

"Boss, I think they know we're here," he said softly, blood trickling from a large wound. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

"How long ago?" Naruto asked.

"Fifteen minutes."

Naruto didn't answer and instead opened the comm link again. "They know we're here, tell all forces in the building to get out now. They should have most of the floors covered by now, it'll fall since the lower levels will be destroyed," he ordered.

_"Naruto,"_ the voice answered, sounding in slight shock. _He didn't tell them."_

"What?" he asked.

_"The guard on the first floor. He didn't radio anything in, probably thinking that he could get the glory to himself."_

Relief washed through Naruto's body. "Fine, we're still continuing as planned then," he looked at his watch. "The guest should be through the check points and will be entering the lobby in a few minutes. Have everything ready for my call and tell everyone to pull out."

An affirmative was spoken over the radio and Naruto looked up from his work. The wound on his partner was still spotting blood but the massive flow had slowed down. He pulled the man to his feet and slung his arm around his shoulders. They limped towards the exit and Naruto pushed him towards the waiting van. "Get yourself to a doctor."

The younger male nodded and limped away, knowing better than to argue at a direct order. After making sure he was gone, Naruto slipped inside the waiting building before striding over to the elevator. The building belonged to an ally of the Akatsuki and made Naruto nervous using it, but it was critical for the mission.

Emerging on the fifth floor a few minutes later, Naruto crept through the silent hallways until he reached the empty room that was located across the street from the main boardroom. It would give them a perfect position to take out everyone inside the room.

The third force that Naruto had sent in was waiting and they nodded briefly to him before fanning out to cover the floor. Knowing that the area was clear, Naruto knelt down and set up his equipment, taking aim through the open window.

_"Targets are making their way into the room."_

"Is everyone out of the building?"

_"Yes, once you gave the warning, they moved towards the roof and were able to rappel safely down the backside of the building."_

"Good, tell all snipers to stand by. Section Gamma fires first, followed by Omega, and then Beta."

Naruto's finger rested on the gun and he hissed as he put weight on his injury. He was going to be taking the first shot, so that way everyone knew when the last part of the mission had begun.

There was a small hope that confusion would erupt in the room and the members would turn on each other, but it was only a tiny factor in their plans. Either way, bodies would fall, from either their weapons or someone else's.

Naruto watched as the group settled around the table. The entire top floor was surrounded by windows, since all top CEO's wanted an office with a view. It also allowed them to watch the streets and people around them, in case someone unwanted was approaching them.

He blinked before looking through his scope, adjusting the dial one last time. The cross hair was set on his intended target and his finger curled around the trigger. "All groups stand by until the target falls," Naruto said into the radio and lowered his eyes to the scope once more.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, his finger squeezed the trigger; pulling it back towards him. The gun recoiled underneath him and he ground his teeth together as it put pressure on his wound, but didn't make a sound.

Instead, he watched through the scope as the body in the cross hair dropped to the ground. Action in the room seemed to freeze for a brief second before everyone started to move at once. Several people started to drop to the floor as more gunshots started to penetrate the room.

"Set off the main explosives," Naruto said, adjusting his scope for his second target. "Everyone hold fire."

The area fell silent, except for the firm countdown over the radios in Naruto's ear as he watched several heads poke up cautiously from their hiding spot, only to be tossed back as the building was wracked with harsh tremors.

Glass shattered everywhere, sending it falling to the ground in a deadly waterfall that covered the concrete ground. Small chunks of concrete and steel smashed into the ground and cars surrounding the building, while black smoke billowed out from the open windows.

Fire filled the room along with fallen power cords that sparked dangerously atop the ceiling, making any survivors in the room duck low to the ground. They crawled to the door, desperate to escape, only to find the door covered by small pieces of plaster from the walls.

Watching one of the members crawl to the open window, Naruto took careful aim, waiting for him to drag his body over the jagged pieces of glass. As soon as his head was visible, he squeezed the trigger and the body slumped down on the edge of the building.

"Trigger the nanothermite in the walls," Naruto called. There was a moment of hesitation in which he looked away from the scope before balls of fire exploded along the outer walls of the building, sending white smoke pouring into the night sky.

The building swayed on its foundation as the steel supports struggled to find some sort of balance on the two remaining supports. A loud groan echoed across the area as parts of the steel started to buckle under the strain of holding up higher levels of the building.

_"We have cops coming our way; they've broken up the forces at the warehouse since the fire is almost under control. ETA, fifteen minutes."_

"Is there anyway to slow them down?"

"_We're trying, but we can't add any more road blocks without raising suspicion."_

Naruto nodded and opened up the communication link again. "All groups pull back," he ordered. "Snipers, move towards the safe houses that you picked out and don't move until the all clear has been given."

Confirmation was given to Naruto and he moved back slowly from the weapon. It wasn't a weapon style that the Uchiha's used, but one instead that Orochimaru was known to deal. It had taken careful negotiations a year ago to get them, but in the end, the gang members that Naruto bought them from, finally agreed.

"_We have a problem."_

Naruto paused as he moved away from the weapon, strapping it on his back. "What's going on?"

"_Orochimaru's gone."_

Naruto's blood ran cold and he bolted from the room. He was supposed to deliver the final blow to the man with a weapon used by the Akatsuki. Their whole plan circled around the forensic ballistics' found at the scene and Orochimaru was supposed to die by an Akatsuki hand.

"Get me his location now," he ordered, sprinting down the stairs. "We have eyes in the sky; have them start searching the city."

He emerged from the building and cocked the handgun. There were going to finish this as planned, and he was going to be the one to put the bullet in the man's head. In order for the plan to look as though it was a weapon deal gone bad, an Akatsuki bullet had to be at the scene.

"_Trackers have him located,"_ the voice crackled in his ear. "_He's at the entrance to the building. Orders?"_

"Be ready to blow the garage at my command and don't worry about me. We're still following the original plan no matter what happens."

In the distance, Naruto could hear the screaming of sirens and he took in a deep breath as he sprinted across the street. He could see Orochimaru walking out of the entrance and he fired at him, forcing the man to step back.

Angry eyes glared at him before Orochimaru turned and bolted back inside the burning building. Naruto cursed and chased after the man, coughing at the smoke that blew in his face. His eyes watered as he looked around, trying to find the man through the haze.

A heavy blow to the back of his head made him stumble forward, black spots appearing in his vision and his gun flew from his hands. He spun around and barely had time to duck as part of a waiting room chair was swung at his head.

He squatted down and swung his leg out, catching Orochimaru off balance. The man snarled as he struggled to regain balance, his arms flaying around. Standing up, Naruto kicked the man in the face and the sickening sound of bone breaking was heard.

Turning around, Naruto ran towards the fallen gun, only to yell as he was tackled to the ground. His arm was twisted around his back harshly, and he grunted as his shoulder popped out of place.

Outside, he could hear the sirens growing louder and knew he was running out of time. A knife glittered in his view as it swooped low, ready to slice his neck. Grunting, he snapped his head back, catching the man in the face and the grip loosened as he howled in pain.

"Set of the explosives," he ordered, panting for breath. "Now!"

He ran for his gun while Orochimaru withered on the floor clutching his already broken nose. Beneath them, the floor rumbled and the ground bucked upwards, sending him flying across the surface of the floor. He scrambled for the fallen weapon once the tremors stopped, already seeing flashing lights outside the building. Above, the steel structure was groaning loudly, the strain starting to become too much.

Wiping the blood and dust from his face, Naruto stalked to Orochimaru and glared down at him. Without saying a word, he aimed the weapon and squeezed the trigger. The body slumped instantly and blood pooled behind the heavy head.

Gasping for breath, Naruto limped away from the dead body. His body hurt and refused to move, but he willed himself forward, towards his way out. Another loud groan sounded above his head, followed by the ear-piercing scream of metal twisting and snapping.

Naruto's eyes widened and he broke into a run towards the exit, as all around him, the building started to buckle and collapse.

* * *

At the Uchiha mansion, a celebration was already in full swing; everyone toasting their new success. The mission to take out Orochimaru's hideout and stop his weapon dealing went off without a hitch and there was plenty to celebrate.

Itachi smirked as everyone congratulated him for bringing down the weapon lord and his operations. He refused to hold a toast though, until Naruto was back from where ever he had vanished too, knowing that the mission had only been successful due to his actions.

He sipped his wine slowly, wondering where Naruto was; Naruto didn't work tonight and wasn't out training either. A frown slipped across his face and his stomach churned uneasily.

The doors to the room opened and everyone grew silent at the group that entered slowly. While their bodies looked fine, outside of dust and blood covering them, their eyes held a sad gaze to them.

"What happened," he demanded, striding across the floor. He felt someone grab his arm and he spun around, ready to snap at whoever was keeping him from finding answers. His voice died though as he saw Sasuke holding his arm, looking everywhere but at him.

Behind Sasuke, his father was approaching them slowly and the uneasiness in his stomach grew.

"Itachi, there's something you need to know," he started slowly. "There was another mission tonight, one that took out a major building belonging to Akatsuki."

Itachi swallowed and looked back towards the dust-covered group. They refused to look at him and he knew something had gone horribly wrong.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"It was successful mission and a brilliantly thought out plan. Orochimaru was being inducted into the Akatsuki tonight, and they used that to take him out. The police will believe that it was guns deal gone bad, leaving us free from any suspicion."

"But?"

His father looked away, pain etched across his face. "There was a causality," he said. "In order to make it look as though Akatsuki killed Orochimaru, the leader of the group had to deliver the final blow. They fought inside the building before he shot Orochimaru, but he didn't escape the collapsing building safely."

Itachi turned back towards the group, watching as tears slid down their face, cutting a clean trail through the dirt and dust. Movement in the back of the group caught his attention and he watched as a group member slowly moved forward, holding something white in his arms. "Who was the leader?" Itachi asked. When no one answered, he growled. "Tell me!"

"Itachi..." Sasuke whispered, drawing his brother's gaze to him. With tears in his eyes, he met Itachi's eyes. "It was Naruto."

Silence filled the room as Itachi absorbed the sentence before his eyes swept back to the group, settling on the male holding the white object; an object that looked too similar to a human body. Finally, he shook his head. "No," he muttered; his mind refusing to believe Sasuke.

Ten hours ago, Naruto was lying next to him in bed, running his fingers through his hair while they talked softly. He could even remember the conversation that they had. It wasn't possible that Naruto was dead.

Sasuke's fingers tightened around his arm. "Don't you dare go and become all depressed now or get mad at him either," he choked out, fighting back the tears that threatened to overtake him. "He would want you to move on and become the Overlord that he knew you would be. Don't tarnish his memory."

Itachi pulled away from Sasuke's grip. "I know," he said quietly. "I need to be alone now."

No one tried to stop him as he moved through the large room, not seeing anything around him. He moved without any thought to his room and locked the door behind him. Once there, he slid down the surface of the door and looked up at the ceiling, feeling tears forming.

And he cried for what once was, and for what could have been.

* * *

Dead eyes watched as the wet dirt slowly filled the large hole. It had been a week since Naruto's death but he had only come to terms with it two days ago.

The pain hurt, much more than he expected and he knew that no one would ever be able to replace Naruto. He couldn't even fathom trying to find someone to take Naruto's spot. There was no other when it came to the blond.

He had fallen hard for Naruto, he knew that now and the fact that he was gone only made things harder. His chest ached at the thought of moving on and he knew that the ache would always remain, but he would continue forward.

It was what Naruto would have wanted him to do.

Blinking slowly, he turned away from the grave and walked back to his family. They had work to do, and they would continue as planned.

'_Watch me Naruto; I'm going to make you proud.'

* * *

_

A/N: Quick note: No, this is **not **the last chapter. I promised ItaNaru, and I will give it to you, it's just going to take a while. However, I'm going to be working on a side story, one that spins off the first chapter and just focuses on them growing up. Including more evil Naruto XD


	5. And Now the Story Begins

slinks in- It's been a while, hasn't it XD. I have no excuse honestly other than life getting in the way and hitting a major wall with most of my Naruto stories. But! The wonderful ImperialMint has been helping me and is making sure that I work on my three multi-chapters and ensuring that I finish them. So everyone go and shower her with love and thank her for kicking my butt into gear.

That being said, Fate's Destiny will be the next story updated, and then I'll rotate back to another story, then come back to Evil Genius, etc.

**Warnings**:None for this chapter, but please please know **that this will be** **ItaNaru** still. It'll just take a while to get there.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or make any money from it

* * *

-And Now the Story Begins-

_Sun Tzu said: All warfare is based on deception._

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon; casting colors of purple and dark orange across the sky and making long shadows appear on the ground. They stretched across every surface, creeping up the tall buildings and casting everything they touched into darkness.

Pillars of black clouds stood out the darkening sky. Bellow them, fires burned hotly and made the dark clouds tint in the color of red; the color of blood. Thin wisps of the smoke drifted away towards the north, where a city lay miles away.

The only thing that separated the city from the one over was a stream of water that cut through the bedrock. It was impossible to see from far away, unless you were in the air or knew that it existed already.

At one time in history, only two roads connected the cities. Today, those two dirt roads had turned into six roads, paved with asphalt, allowing for more travel between the two major cities. The once small city that he now called home had turned into something so much more. Something powerful and was a forced to be reckoned with.

It was beautiful.

"Boss."

He turned around, looking at the man who stood behind him. The wind tossed his long blond hair and the smell of explosives hung around his person.

"Yes?"

"We have information regarding the Uchiha's. It seems that the old Overlord is finally handing his title over to his eldest son, Itachi Uchiha."

He turned back towards the sunset, watching as the fires continued to burn brightly. For years, he had been planning for this day, slowly moving his pawns as so to avoid detection. But now, after staying off the radar for almost four years, they were finally ready to move.

Four years ago, the Uchiha's had dealt a devastating blow to their headquarters, forcing their group to fall back to this desolate city. But he had been patient, and all the time spent planning and waiting was about to pay off.

"Stay focused. This means nothing for us if we rush ahead of ourselves," he stated. "We keep to the original plan, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, go inform the others. In a week, we mount our first attack against daddy's pride and joy; that damn Itachi brat."

The bombers footsteps vanished away from him and he smirked as he looked out towards the other city, hidden by the still rising clouds of smoke. He couldn't wait to see the Uchiha's city burning around him as he took over what was rightfully his.

In this battle for the world, only one person could be victorious, and he planned to be that person. He was a god after all.

* * *

Dark eyes looked out at the fires burning near the cities limits. A small town had been there, now it was burning to the ground and there was nothing that he could do to stop it.

He knew that it was the Akatsuki that had started the fire and it made a scowl cross his face. Five months ago, they had suddenly appeared again since the attack Naruto had made on them four years ago.

'_Naruto.'_

The thought of the blond haired teen made Itachi cringe slightly. Four years after his death, the pain was still there and it hurt badly. Everyone had told him that the pain would go away, but it never did. If anything, it had turned into a dull ache that refused to leave him alone.

Nighttime hurt the most, when it was quiet and he was alone; his mind allowed to think of everything that had gone wrong. Wondering how things could have turned out if that day had worked out differently.

But he hid his pain, making sure that no one could see it. As Naruto had once told him, he was Naruto's weakness. Now Naruto, even though dead, was Itachi's weakness.

"Itachi, father wants to see you," a soft voice said and Itachi looked over to see Sasuke standing next to him. His brother's eyes were trained on the fires across town and he could see the anger that burned in them.

"We'll get them, Sasuke," Itachi stated as he stood up. "There's no way that we're going to let Akatsuki get away with something like this. It's time to fully crush them, once and for all." Ever since the night of Naruto's death, the Akatsuki group had been quiet, until recently when their attacks had started to increase and were more violent than ever before.

It was annoying and their movements were hard to predict, making things all the more dangerous. But it was a game that Itachi would play and one that he intended on winning. For his family's sake and for Naruto's sake. The young blond had been the driving force behind every step that Itachi had taken in the past four years and he wasn't about to tarnish Naruto's memory by simply rolling over and dying.

Itachi wasn't going down without a fight. It was better that way and when the time came for Itachi to move onto the next life, he would accept it. But not before then.

Giving Sasuke one last look, Itachi moved towards the door that led back inside the mansion. It wasn't wise to stay out of the mansion walls with the Akatsuki so close, but seeing the fires just on their horizon was something drew Itachi out that night.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked lowly as they moved down the steps. "Tonight's the big night."

Itachi's eyes darted back to Sasuke before focusing on the steps once more. "It's what I was groomed for," he answered. "To take over father's position when he decided that it was time to pass along the reins. There is no question about whether I'm ready or not; I have to be."

Sasuke hummed. "I don't think father was ready to step down just yet," he admitted as they reached the main floor.

The older Uchiha turned around and leveled a harsh glare with Sasuke. "Even if those words are true, it would be wise for you not to speak them outside of your room. If word gets out that our parent's relationship is strained, then people will speak and it'll make our family look weak."

Sasuke bowed his head slightly. "I understand." He waited until Itachi turned back around. "Sorry. I'll make sure to stay silent on the matter."

Itachi nodded, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't utter another word of it now. In some ways, despite his age, Sasuke was still a child and admitted as such. They both knew that he wasn't ready to take over the family and it was something that he didn't want. Being the head of the family meant more responsibility or more political tact, which Sasuke had no patience for.

He would much rather be in the field, training and preparing for battles than sitting back at the mansion and trying to negotiate treaties. Itachi could have all that and then some. There was no jealousy and Sasuke bowed his head to his brother easily, so long as the demands were within reason.

And Sasuke had no doubt that Itachi would make a great ruler. The man was wise and true, never using his power in excess to get what he wanted. The only thing that would've made Itachi's transition to power even better was if Naruto was by his side. But that was something that couldn't happen and it tore at Sasuke's heart to see Itachi suffer through the nights without Naruto next to him.

The doors were pushed open, sending warmth rushing over their bodies and the smell of food made their stomachs growl. It was a simple family dinner, nothing more than getting everyone together to enjoy a meal. But under that, it was the transition to power that everyone was here for. The family was doing their best to keep the change of power quiet so their enemies were left in the dark about their intentions.

A new lord was considered weak, no matter how strong he was under the previous lord. As soon as word leaked out that Itachi had taken over the family, their enemies would be more than willing to attack quicker in hopes of destroying any fragile foundation that came from the change of power. And it was something that everyone was hoping to avoid.

Itachi's eyes settled on his parents, sitting together at the head of the table. They looked happy and were smiling at the people around them, but it was all just an act. Behind closed doors, his parents barely spoke to each other and when they did, it was in heated words and sharp tongues. It was another reason why Fugaku had chosen to step down so soon.

The other reason was Mikoto's failing health and despite the rough patch that they were in in their relationship, Fugaku still loved his wife and was concerned for her health. It was hard to see, but every time Mikoto turned away from him, Fugaku's eyes filled with pain and his shoulders would slump ever so slightly. It was hard to show emotion when you were considered to an Evil Overlord, and often times, Fugaku never showed the right emotions until it was too late.

During the four years since Naruto's death, a close friend to Mikoto had passed away. The loss of that friend had hit Mikoto hard and it devastated her. For months, she refused to speak to anyone, choosing instead to draw support and strength from Fugaku. But that only came in the form of silence, making it harder for Mikoto to cope even more until she had a mental break down one night.

Not many people in the family knew about that night and Fugaku preferred to keep it that way, not knowing what would come of it. He saw it as his own personal failure that Mikoto had suffered so badly and it was embarrassing to admit that he didn't know how to help his wife. Sympathy wasn't an emotion he was used to showing. In the end, it was Sasuke who had helped Mikoto the most, helping her through the days and letting her lean on him while Fugaku was busy with Itachi.

It had only helped the rift between them grow more and every day that passed, Itachi could see the signs of trouble in their relationship. They didn't touch as much, and when they did, it was just a brief contact and nothing more. Smiles were forced and strained and dark circles appeared under their eyes, a sign that they weren't sleeping well at night. And Itachi was fairly certain that they slept in different rooms now, if not at least, then different beds.

It was hard for their family, Sasuke most as he was the youngest and the closest to their mother. It bothered both Itachi and Sasuke, watching their parent's relationship fall apart and their mother's health deteriorate, knowing that they couldn't do much to help. That sort of thing was something best handled without their help and knowing would only make things worse. It was best to play ignorant in order to give Fugaku and Mikoto a small amount of privacy.

It seemed that as the years passed, it was harder and harder for Fugaku to find balance between family and work. Work always came first and Itachi wondered if it was another reason that helped cause the rift in the family. Fugaku was always working late and spending his time on the projects that they produced, making it hard to spend time with the family. It was something that no one seemed to notice since they all worked together and saw each other every day. But Mikoto wasn't as heavily involved with the day-to-day operations and was often left out of that time.

When Sasuke and Naruto were younger, she was able to spend all her time raising them; focusing all her efforts on them. But as they grew older and their skills evolved, that time was lost to her as they started training until Naruto vanished from the world completely and Sasuke started taking more assignments. In the busy days of their lives, it was easy to be swept up in planning and training, and forget that Mikoto wasn't next to them as Fugaku was.

In a sense, the rift in the family was everyone's fault and as Itachi continued to watch his parents, he couldn't help but feel guilty. It was easy to be caught up in assignments and forget that people outside of your team existed, including family. There were times when Itachi would go days without seeing Sasuke or his father and they often worked together in meeting rooms. He knew that it wasn't hard to put aside time in the day to go see his mother, but the thought had never truly crossed his mind and now Itachi was regretting it. Perhaps if he had paid a little more attention to her, things would've worked out better.

If Naruto was still here, he would've made sure that Mikoto wasn't forgotten.

Itachi blinked at the thought and quickly pushed it away, not wanting to think about it. Naruto was gone and Itachi couldn't be like him. No one could take Naruto's place, or come close to being the ray of sunshine that Naruto was.

He stepped forward and out of the doorway, Sasuke following close behind him. He had delayed this long enough and it was time to accept his birthright. Under normal circumstances, there would've been a large party or celebration but they didn't want to draw attention to themselves when they were making a key move in leadership roles.

Fugaku looked up as he approached, a smile spreading across his lips. "I see that you've finally decided to join us," he said. His voice lowered into something more serious as he leaned closer. "I know that the burning of that town angers you, but staring at it all day isn't wise. We'll have our chance to strike back."

Itachi nodded and moved around his father to give Mikoto a kiss on her cheek. "How are you this evening, mother?" he asked. It was too late to fix the damages that had happened in the past, but he could start now and maybe fix things for the future.

"I'm fine," she answered, tone light and airy. "It's nice to see everyone together again. Even if it means that my oldest son is now considered all grown up. I imagine this is what any mother feels like when she sends her child off to work for the first time."

Itachi chuckled. "I will always be your little boy though," he offered, hoping that it would help cheer Mikoto up a little more.

A smile spread across Mikoto's face and she patted Itachi on the arm before turning her attention to Sasuke, allowing Itachi to move back to his father's side. The older male looked serious and Itachi could see the bags under his eyes; a testament to the sleepless nights Fugaku had been dealing with the past few months.

"What now?" Itachi asked carefully.

Fugaku sighed. "I wish it wasn't under such dire consequences that I gave my title over to you, but we're at an impasse right now and certain things are currently out of my hands." He glanced at Itachi. "You know that the Akatsuki is the only thing keeping us from taking full control. They've mounted new forces and developed new ideas since Naruto's attack on them four years ago."

Itachi nodded stiffly. "They've been masking their tracks well, making sure they weren't seen until most recently. We knew that Naruto's attack didn't destroy them all, but simply crippled them and bought us more time."

"And it seems that the time it gave us also provided them with more time to gather their own forces. They've started to move recently and we're starting to believe that they're working under a new leader," Fugaku said seriously. This was the first time that the news had been revealed and he watched as Itachi took the information in. "It's only a rumor, but that rumor is looking to be all the more true as the days go on."

Itachi frowned. If the Akatsuki was working under a new leader, then it meant that Itachi would have to deal with that person soon. It was something that thrilled and worried Itachi at the same time. "I feel as though I'm being handed off to the wolves," Itachi stated, running a hand over his face. "You're throwing me into your shoes and expecting me to face an unknown threat."

Fugaku chuckled slightly. "Only because I know you can handle it." He placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "And you won't have to deal with it alone. We've made sure of that."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked curiously.

"We've been working on a side project," Fugaku answered. "One that wouldn't start until the day you took over. It was in the works for a while now and is considered to be a gift. From father to son, in my hopes that this will help keep you safe and provide you with the best edge you can get."

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed and he glanced at Sasuke as his brother approached him. "Who all knows about this project of yours?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Only a few key people. Father, Shisui, Obito, and myself. We wanted to keep such a thing away from other members of the family in case they tried to use this project for their own means. We doubt such a thing would happen, but the project is rather powerful."

"And fiercely loyal," Fugaku finished. "No matter what you say, it's something you can't turn down, Itachi. It's my last wish and the last order I can give to you tonight."

Itachi inclined his head, understanding the words. "I'll accept the project that you pass onto me, knowing that it will be used for my protection."

Fugaku smiled. "Thank you." He leaned down and grabbed his glass, raising it up as he cleared his throat. The room fell silent and everyone turned to look at them. "I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. It's always enjoyable to spend time with the family."

A low murmur of laughter filled the room, but it was tense and underlying with the understanding that tonight wasn't as joyful as it looked from the outside. It was a stressful time for them all and such a thing had to be done with the right finesse or they would be discovered.

"I would like to make a toast to the family, and wish that it will continue forward as strong as ever." The glass was held up a little higher. "No matter what happens, we will continue onward, and our goal remains the same, even if things change along the way."

Loud voices echoed their agreement around the room and everyone sipped at their glasses. Itachi shivered as he set his own glass back down on the table after taking a drink. Now was the time that everyone was waiting for and he glanced at his father who looked at him with serious eyes. This wasn't a time to be coddled and the time of childhood and playing was officially over. It would be business from here on out and it was something that Itachi fully accepted.

He nodded to his father and the man clasped his upper arm, giving it a small squeeze. "To you, I pass my title," Fugaku muttered lowly, just loud enough for Itachi to hear. "Take my place and lead the family as I know you will. Lead it and bring it to new heights."

"I will," Itachi answered, inclining his head slightly.

Fugaku smiled faintly and let his hand fall away from Itachi. As soon as it reached his side, he inclined his head towards Itachi and everyone else followed suit. It was short lived though and within seconds, the volume of the dinner rose once more and everyone was carrying on as though it had never happened.

It was odd and wasn't what Itachi had expected. He still felt the same and nothing really seemed different. When he was a child, Itachi always thought that his promotion would be something grand and festive; nothing at all like what had happened tonight. But those had been a child's dreams and Itachi knew better than that now.

He looked at Sasuke as his brother approached him. "If you will," he said lowly. "We'll take you to go see father's final gift to you."

Itachi nodded, more than curious to see what this project was. The secrecy that surrounded it amazed Itachi, knowing that they had kept it so well hidden from him and it slightly unnerved him that he wasn't aware of it until now. Where had such a thing been hiding this whole time?

They left the dinner and moved down the hallways, Itachi silently trailing behind Sasuke and their father. The mansion grew quiet as they made their way further away from the party until nothing but silence surrounded them. It was comforting and was something that was easy for Itachi to relax in the moments of silence around them. There was no need for idle chat just to fill the silence and such things didn't come often.

A corner was turned and Itachi's eyebrow rose slightly, unsure as to why they were heading towards the basement. Cool air brushed over his skin as they approached the steps and Fugaku paused, turning around to face him.

"No matter what happens, you have to understand that everything we did had a purpose and a set of rules that we followed," he stated. "In all honesty, this wasn't our idea to begin with. But it was too good of an idea to turn down."

Sasuke nodded. "You already agreed to accept the project, so even if what you see irks you or makes you mad, you can't back out now."

Itachi frowned, his mind already supplying images of mutant animals that would help him take over the world or modified humans who were stronger than ten people. The thought was absurd and Itachi pushed it away. Such things weren't possible and he knew that his father wouldn't allow such a project under their name.

"Whose idea was it?" he asked instead.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, his foot hesitating over the first step that led to the basement. "Naruto's," he finally answered and turned his head forward so he could start descending the steps.

Itachi blinked at the admission and he found himself even more curious. But at the same time, he could feel the apprehension filling him. Whatever this project was, Itachi was sure that he wouldn't be able to truly look at it without seeing Naruto's face. But whatever it was, Naruto had believed that it would protect him. And knowing the blond, Naruto would make sure that the project was in Itachi's very best interest.

Sighing, Itachi followed Sasuke silently, allowing the cool air to fully engulf his body. It sent chills rushing over his body until goose pimples covered his skin, despite the long sleeve button up shirt he wore. The basement was usually reserved for the hackers, since the lower levels of the mansion were cold enough that the computers wouldn't overheat. Smaller training and weapon rooms were spread throughout the basement floors, but they were extra stock and Itachi wasn't in charge of that room; that was a job for another team.

The soft hum of computers reached Itachi's ears as they passed by the floor that Obito and Shisui usually worked on and Itachi wondered how much they enjoyed it down in the lower levels. It was a secure site, just like the rest of the mansion, but sunlight never reached these levels. Only artificial light shinned down here and Itachi found that the lack of sunlight would get annoying after a while.

They moved down another floor and came to a stop at the very last level, a place that Itachi had never been to. It housed the old training rooms and equipment, along with binders of old and outdated plans that had been used in the past. It was an archive of sorts and Itachi was surprised that there wasn't any dust covering the hallway. It was clean though, making Itachi believe that this level had been kept up to date, despite the old items that it housed.

"We're here," Fugaku said and nodded down the hall. "The project is just down this way."

Itachi nodded and they set off once more, his curiosity growing with each passing step. By the time they stopped in front of a door, his heart was racing and he wanted to know what Naruto had left him. What the blond had deemed so important that it had been kept form him for almost four years.

The door was opened and Itachi stepped inside, taking in the room around him. It was large and filled with recent training equipment, making Itachi wonder where it had come from. Mats covered a large corner of the room, no doubt used for hand-to-hand practices while the wall across from the mats housed various hand held weapons.

No guns were present in the room, but Itachi had a feeling that there was a large stockpile somewhere on this floor. Probably located behind on of the many doors that lined the hallway. The scent of gunpowder was in the air, the only giveaway that guns had been used recently.

"This is where the members of the project trained," Sasuke stated. "Every day they were in here, practicing at least two hours before moving onto their own special area of focus."

"They?" Itachi asked. He had been under the impression that the project his father had mentioned was only a single person or thing. At least now he knew that it involved people, but how many was still unknown. "How many are involved in this project?"

Sasuke paused, looking unsure. "Well, you see…"

"Officially there are nine of us," a voice stated and Itachi turned around quickly, his eyes focusing on the new person who joined them.

"And unofficially?" He asked tensely.

The redhead shrugged. "Ten. The added person isn't here so much because he made the cut, but because he's family and is simply considered an alternate, should something go wrong." He moved closer to Itachi but made sure to stop far enough away so the older male didn't feel threatened. "He's a jack of all trades, but a master of none, which makes him an ideal alternate."

Itachi looked around the room, trying to locate the rest of members in this project and a slight scowl formed on his face. "Where are the other members of this team then?"

"They're coming," the male answered. "They're out there now, doing their job, as expected of them."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. "They take their job very serious, Itachi," he stated and gestured toward the redhead. "This is Gaara. His main focus is security and intelligence, so he'll be staying in the mansion to help with it."

"And the rest of your team?" Itachi asked curiously. He was starting to piece together the puzzle that Naruto had left him and he wasn't sure yet if he was liking the picture that it was starting to form.

"We're whatever you want us to be," Gaara answered. "Under the project details, we're simply your new security team that operates directly under your control. We listen to no one else but you and take our orders strictly from you. We're to be sword and gun, doing the work that you shouldn't have to dirty yourself with."

Itachi nodded. "A shadow," he stated. "Giving me an alibi when all signs point to me."

Gaara smirked. "Exactly. But we're also more than that. We're an elite team, each with strength in a certain field and ready to act when called on." He paused and cocked his head slightly. "Only two of us will act as personal bodyguards at all times."

A low growl left Itachi's throat. "I don't need bodyguards. I can take care of myself."

The redhead nodded. "We understand that, but it was outlined in the project details. The main focus of our team is to make sure we give you the best advantage possible for when you took over the family. Only two of us were assigned to be your personal guards as the designer of this project knew that anymore would only cause a distraction to you. Therefore, the rest of us are at your call, ready to provide whatever information and serves you may need. Provided they remain professional and business like."

Itachi snorted softly before a small chuckle left his throat. Naruto had thought of everything, making sure that all the bases were covered so that even though Itachi wouldn't like the idea, it wouldn't be too much of a hassle for him to deal with. The thought though, made him wince slightly, knowing that even in death, Naruto was still looking after him.

It reminded Itachi of something Naruto had once told him. '_Everything I do, I do for you.'_ At the time, those words had seemed so simple but now Itachi was starting to see that Naruto had taken those words to heart and he found himself missing the blond even more.

"What about the tenth person?" Itachi asked, pulling himself from the thoughts that plagued his mind.

"The tenth person will be acting as co-guard along with me," Gaara answered. "He's my brother, and he'll be here with the rest of the team. They should be here soon."

Itachi nodded and glanced at his father, who was silently watching him. He could see his father's concern easily in his eyes, asking if Itachi was okay with this. Itachi gave a quick nod of his head, telling him that everything was all right.

Fugaku relaxed slightly and moved forward to join in the conversation. "They have their own hierarchy as well and they all report to the lead guard who you'll meet when they get here." He glanced at Gaara. "He's the one who makes the plans when they have to move out and complete an assignment, but he'll make sure that you are also informed of their plans."

Gaara nodded. "You will know every step we take, in accordance to the project outline. You're not to be in the dark about anything when it comes to our plans involving assignments and other items that we're researching at the time."

A low chuckle left Itachi's throat. Once more, Naruto was showing his brilliance and it made Itachi wonder what else he would stumble on while he learned more about the project. Knowing Naruto, there were still turns and secrets that had yet to be revealed. The younger male liked to keep the cards close to his chest, never revealing everything at once.

The handle to the door turned and the door itself cracked open slightly as a young male with brown hair slipped inside the room. He paused to look at everyone in the room and offered a small smile before scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry I'm a little late."

Gaara grunted. "This is my brother, Kankuro. He's the tenth member and will stay with me at all times."

Kankuro pouted slightly. "I'm just the backup and until I'm needed, I'm invisible." He held up his hands and wiggled his fingers slightly, trying to act unknown. The action earned a small slap on the back of his head, which made him glare at Gaara.

"Focus," Gaara stated. "Your job starts now. Introduce yourself."

"Right," Kankuro said and turned towards Itachi. "I'm Kankuro, the tenth member and an alternate. As such, I don't have a field name unless I'm taking over someone's place. In that case, I assume their name and their field of expertise so the team can continue to function without problem."

Itachi nodded. "It's nice to meet you," he said and glanced over the male's head as the door opened once more.

Seven people slipped inside the room, varying in height, build, age, and gender, making Itachi wonder if Naruto picked these people out himself, or if they just met the requirements that the blond had set out when he first proposed the project. But the one thing that he noticed immediately was that they all wore masks and Itachi wondered what the purpose that was.

So far, everything in Naruto's project seemed to have a place. The two personal guards, the jack of all trade alternate, and nine talented people who were considered the best in their fields. In all, it was a very solid plan, but the masks threw Itachi off and he shifted slightly as they lined up to face him.

"The rest of your team has arrived," Gaara stated and stepped back to join them. His own mask hung at his side and only now did Itachi realize that it was the face of a raccoon. "We were handpicked by the person who designed this project. Picked for our dedication, loyalty, expertise, and our team work. It was Naruto's goal to have the ultimate force ready to protect and fight for you at all times, in an attempt to make your job easier. We handle everything from security inside and around the mansion, to the intel that makes it possible for you to order the family in the correct direction."

Itachi nodded and let his eyes dart over the men and women standing before him. The masks unnerved him and he gestured at their faces. "If I could have you remove your masks. I would like to see the faces of the people that I'll be working so closely with."

Seven heads nodded at him and one by one, the masks were removed. Serious faces greeted him as each mask was lowered and Itachi could see the dedication and determination that was set in each pair of eyes. It was something Itachi had seen before in Naruto's eyes, when he was focusing on a target or trying to defeat an enemy and Itachi couldn't help but feel that Naruto had picked the right people.

They were focused and had the same determination that Naruto had, making for a deadly team. And Itachi had no doubt that they were deadly and it was something that he couldn't wait to see. To watch this teamwork would be a privilege and Itachi wondered if he would be able to join in with them when they trained.

"What fields are covered in this group?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke stepped up next to him, followed closely by Gaara's brother. "Fighting, intelligence, security, weapons, planning; anything that you need, they can do it." He gestured to the group in front of him. "They cover pretty much everything you need."

Itachi glanced at Kankuro. "And you can handle all these subjects?" He asked.

Kankuro grinned. "Of course. I'm the ace in the hole. Or rather the jack." He paused. "Or would it be the joker?"

Sasuke chuckled. "The joker. Without doubt." He turned back to Itachi. "And despite his laid back attitude, he will become dead serious when the time calls for it. Don't worry about that."

A low hum left Itachi's throat and he let his eyes skim over the group once more, a frown forming on his face. "There are only eight people here. I thought that the team had nine people total?" His eyes slid over to look at Kankuro. "Minus the joker."

Gaara closed his eyes and sighed. "He'll be here," he stated and opened his eyes once more. "He's checking over everything one last time probably. You'll find that he likes everything to be in order before allowing himself the chance to relax."

Fugaku chuckled. "But that's why he makes an excellent guard. His gut is never wrong and he can read people like a book. It's one of his best skills." He paused. "That and getting people to trust him; making them tell him their most intimate secrets."

A frown tugged at Itachi's lips. He would have to be wary of such a person and make sure that he didn't let his guard down. While both parts of the man's personality were ideal for his job, the latter didn't sit well with Itachi. It would be unnerving to say the least, to confide to the person who was supposed to be protecting him. But Itachi would make sure that things stayed professional between them. Naruto had a reason for picking this person and Itachi would have to trust the blonds judgment.

The door opened once more and the last person slipped inside, shutting the door silently behind him. Without sound, he moved to the front of the line and focused his masked gaze at Itachi. The mask kept his eyes hidden and Itachi regarded the man calmly, despite the snarling fox that was presented on the mask.

"You're late it seems," he stated, looking at the spot where the man's eyes would be.

A low chuckle left the man's throat. "I know and I apologize for being so late, but I was checking the security. Since we're going to be working closely with them, I figured it was best to know what we were dealing with before I joined the rest of the team."

Itachi nodded. "So I heard," he answered and moved closer to the man. This was the leader of the project and for some reason; Itachi found himself disliking the man. It seemed that only Naruto should have the right to be the leader of such a thing, seeing as it was his project to begin with. But such a thing was out of Naruto's reach now and it was something that Itachi would have to deal with and accept. "What's your position in this group?"

"I'm the lead guard in your protection details, and with Gaara, will be serving as your personal bodyguard," the man answered. His lips twitched unseen beneath the mask and humor coated his voice. "I'm also the leader of this group," he finished, a small snicker leaving his mouth once he finished talking.

Itachi's eyebrow arched, wondering why the man found the subject so amusing but didn't question it, knowing that he wouldn't like the answer. He still had trouble accepting that this man was the leader when his mind supplied that it should be Naruto.

"I'd like to see the face of my personal bodyguard," Itachi stated and gestured at the rest of the team. "Everyone else has and seeing as you're the leader of this group, I feel it would be better to know your face than a mask."

The man stiffened slightly and glanced down the line, noting that the other members of the group had their masks off as well. He turned back to look at Itachi and he cocked his head slightly. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Sometimes what we don't know can protect us in the long run."

Next to Itachi, Kankuro snorted before wincing slightly when Sasuke elbowed him in the side, telling him to stay silent.

"I'm sure," Itachi answered, ignoring the actions next to him. "And I'd like to know your name as well."

There was a moment's hesitation before the man nodded and slowly reached up to remove his mask. Red hair stuck out from a bandana as the mask was removed and fell into the man's face as light brown eyes came into focus. A small smirk was present on the man's face as he met Itachi's eyes and they danced with amusement.

"They call me Kyuubi and I'm the nine tailed fox, leader of this group and project."


	6. New Revelations

A/N: Another chapter! This one was done for a while, but work was hectic and I kept running out of time to edit, so it's a little late in posting. But even now, this chapter went through a quick editing, so please ignore the mistakes! ^^For those reading Fate's Destiny, I finished that chapter yesterday and it'll be up hopefully next week after some editing.

Warnings: Some violence and non-betaed  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

A cool breeze floated through the backyard, providing just enough wind that the people outside needed to wear a light jacket. It was annoying and everyone was ready for the warmer weather of spring. But the cool weather didn't keep them inside and Itachi shoved his hands into his jacket as he watched the two men fighting further out in the yard.

They were the only ones that weren't bundled up, their jackets having long since been shed as the fight continued. Despite the cool weather, sweat trickled down their faces and their shirts clung to their bodies due to the sweat that covered their skin. Under any normal circumstance, Itachi would've joined them, but after a few weeks of traveling around to see allies, Itachi was in no mood to practice.

He knew that it was critical to keep practicing, but one day of rest wasn't going to kill him. So when his two private guards asked if they could practice, Itachi allowed for it and decided to watch them, despite the cold. He hadn't seen his guards in action yet thankfully, but hadn't seen them practice before either. The only thing he had seen was their shooting ability the night Naruto's project was revealed.

Itachi had no doubt that their skills were up to par with what he expected in his guards, but staying around them, especially Kyuubi was unbearable at times. The nine guards only served to remind Itachi of Naruto and the gift younger male had given to him before his death. It was for that reason alone that Itachi kept them around; to honor Naruto's wishes, even when he wanted nothing to do with his guard at times.

Kyuubi was the worst, Itachi had quickly discovered. With a personality almost similar to Naruto's at times, it made it harder to stay around the other male. The man was serious most of the time, making sure his group was trained and up to date with every piece of information they came across; as was expected of a leader. But there were other times that he was laid back and joking, acting in a way similar to Naruto. The actions were the worst, the wide smile and the way the man would scratch the back of his head if he made a mistake.

It was those things that made Itachi turn away with a small grimace over his face as he tried to push the hurt aside. But he couldn't send the man away or ask for a new leader. Naruto had picked this man for a reason and trusted him; therefore, Itachi would have to do the same. No matter how much he disliked it.

A cry from the courtyard pulled Itachi from his thoughts and he watched as Gaara stumbled slightly due to an attack from Kyuubi. The other male paused to let Gaara get his barring's again before they both settled down and prepared to attack next. They moved fluidly, their attacks smooth but strong and every move had a purpose. Whether to lure the attacker into a sense of false security or to get them to move in closer so they could strike better.

It was like watching a dance, albeit a deadly one, but a dance that Itachi found himself watching and enjoying. He liked to know that the men who were supposed to be his guards were strong and that Naruto's belief in them wasn't misplaced. It made Itachi feel proud for Naruto, for having his project succeed in such a way. The only thing that would've made the project an even better one, was if Naruto was still alive.

But the nine guards who worked in the project rarely mentioned the younger male and didn't seem to show any signs of missing him. Except perhaps Gaara who would look regretful at times when Naruto's name was mentioned. Itachi didn't bother to ask them why they didn't show more respect to Naruto or even mourn his loss. Even if it had been four years, the blond was still sorely missed by all in the Uchiha family and Itachi imagined that the people in his project should feel the same way.

Itachi snorted as Gaara dodged an attack from Kyuubi and watched as Kyuubi's red hair swayed back and forth. It was almost as long as Itachi's hair but was out of the way so it wouldn't distract the man as he fought or worked. Another attack was thrown, this time from Gaara and Kyuubi blocked it, sliding back slightly from the force of the blow.

"How long have they been at it?" a voice asked from his side.

Dark eyes slid to the side and Itachi looked at the younger male lying next to him. Dark brown eyes were focused on the chessboard in front of him but Itachi knew that the male was also watching the fight from the corner of his eye. "At least an hour by now," he answered and glanced back at the fight. "I have a feeling it'll continue for a while still."

Kankuro nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less of them; considering they're your personal guard." He reached forward to move a piece and peeked up at his opponent.

Itachi's eyebrow rose at the move, but he didn't say anything. Sasuke moved his own piece and Itachi watched as his brother captured Kankuro's piece and his own took the spot where it once stood. "Perhaps you should focus more on the game instead of the fight match," he suggested.

The words made Kankuro laugh as he moved another piece. "Despite what Gaara says, I can multitask. Very well if I do say so myself." The piece was set down on an empty spot and he looked at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke stared at the board, trying to figure out which move would be the best. Out in the courtyard, the fight seemed to be continuing if the huffs and shuffling across the ground were any indication. "I hate you," he finally muttered as he moved a piece forward.

Kankuro laughed and turned away from the board to watch the fight for a moment. "I love you too my Sasu-poo," he teased, making Itachi snort as he tried to hide his laugher at Kankuro's name for Sasuke.

It was odd but the humorous, making Itachi relax for the first time all day and he felt his shoulders slowly lowering until he slumped against the wall. Dusk was going to be falling soon and hopefully by then, the fight would be over. Too much practice would be bad if they were too tired and sore the next day to be of any use.

Next to him, Kankuro shifted his attention back to the board and glanced at it briefly before moving a piece. "Check," he stated, drawing a groan from Sasuke.

"Damn you," he grumbled and stared at the board, trying to find another move. "I'm surprised they still have so much every after last night," he said, still staring at the board as the sounds in the courtyard grew.

Kankuro snorted. "They're probably still riding a caffeine rush and are trying to work it out of their system," he said with a small laugh. "But it was something to be excited about so I'm not surprised they were still up long after the information had been found. Perhaps that excitement is what's driving them now." He watched as Sasuke moved another piece, putting the piece out of check.

Sasuke hummed. "But still. I would think by now they'd be on the verge of collapse. If not now, then in a little bit." He leaned back and smirked at the board, proud of his move, knowing that he was out of Kankuro's reach now.

"They'll still be at it tonight though," Kankuro stated and reached forward to move a piece. It was held over the board as he spoke again. "But what can you expect from them. They finally hacked into Akatsuki's computers and found something useful that they can they can use. It's a good accomplishment." The piece was set down on an empty spot and Kankuro grinned. "Check mate."

Itachi's head snapped to the side and he looked at Kankuro, his mind racing. Why hadn't he been informed of such a development this morning? It was an important matter and was something they had been striving for in the past year. It was an unsettling thought and Itachi found himself staring at Kankuro, mind racing.

Why was it that the younger male had been informed of such a thing but Itachi had been left in the dark? Even Sasuke seemed to have some idea of what was going on, and Itachi was just now figuring it out for himself. It should be the other way around and Itachi growled lowly. Without a word, he shifted over until he was sitting in front of Kankuro and Sasuke, glaring down at them.

"Explain yourselves now," he stated. "I do not like to find out that the team that is supposed to be protecting me has actually been going behind my back and keeping information from me."

Kankuro blinked before looking back at the board again, choosing to reset the pieces so they could start a new game. "It's simple really, but Kyuubi ordered us to stay quiet about the information until it was fully checked out." He moved the first piece and glanced up at Itachi, waiting for him to make his move. "It wouldn't be good to inform you of every lead we were hunting down if the majority of them were dead ends. That would be a waste of time for both of us. You're busy enough as it is now, so why should we bother you with false information?"

Itachi growled lowly and ignored the piece that had been offered to play. While he knew that it was a good idea in the long run, Itachi still couldn't help but feel as though they were keeping information from him and it irked him. "And why should you know such information before me?" Itachi asked, his temper mounting once more.

"Me?" Kankuro asked and cocked his head, confusion spreading across his face. "Why shouldn't I know what's going on?"

The older male grunted. "Because you're not a part of the team. You said so yourself on the first night we met that you're just an alternate." The words were harsh but Itachi found that he couldn't stop them. Things weren't making sense and he wanted to get to the bottom of such a thing. "What makes you so special that you were informed even when you're not on the team?"

Kankuro snorted. "As an alternate, I have to be informed of such things. I still work, train, and research with the rest of the team so I know how they move in case I have to take someone's spot." He tilted his head to the side, a grin forming on his face. "An alternate I may be, but it doesn't make me any less informed. In fact, you could say that I'm the most informed on the team."

Sasuke scowled and tossed a chess piece at Kankuro's head. "Shush your mouth and stop egging Itachi on. He doesn't have time for your childish games." He leaned over Itachi and moved a piece, starting the game again. "Such matters aren't for you to be arguing either; but Kyuubi's. As he is the leader right now."

"Yes, yes," Kankuro stated and waved his hand. He reached down and moved the next piece, humming softly to himself as he analyzed the board before him. "Sasuke is right though; I can't speak further on the details. You would have to take up such a thing with Kyuubi. It's not for me to explain his reasoning's."

Eyebrow twitching, Itachi turned around to look at Kyuubi who was still locked in battle with Gaara. It was amazing that the two were still going but if it was as Kankuro had said, then they were still running on a caffeine rush and would crash soon. Standing up, Itachi moved away from Sasuke and Kankuro and moved out into the courtyard where the fight was being held. He wanted to talk with Kyuubi before the man crashed and it would be harder to pull information from him.

"Enough of this," Itachi stated as he drew closer to the fight and was pleased to see both Kyuubi and Gaara pause before looking at him. They were both drenched in sweat and Itachi could already see bruises forming on Gaara's pale skin.

"Something the matter?" Kyuubi asked, cocking his head to the side. His hands lowered to his side as he rolled his neck, relaxing his muscles now that the fight seemed to be over.

Itachi nodded. "I shouldn't even have to answer that question, you know damn well what the matter is," he said harshly. A low growl left his throat at Kyuubi's puzzled face before speaking again. "You kept information from me; information that would've been helpful to know when you first found. We could've been planning now instead of relaxing."

An annoyed hiss left Kyuubi's mouth. "You weren't supposed to know yet until we were one hundred percent certain that our information was correct. Otherwise, we could've been planning all day long for nothing. It this turns out to be a dead end, and then we would have only gotten your hopes up with nothing to show for it." He glanced over Itachi's shoulder and glared at Kankuro who simply shrugged and waved him on. "But now that you know, I'm guessing you'll still want to know what we found."

"That would be nice," Itachi answered. He gestured to the patio where he had been sitting earlier. "Right here will be fine. I don't wish for you to vanish if we go inside the mansion."

Kyuubi chuckled but didn't say a word as he followed Itachi towards the patio. He paused briefly to flick Kankuro on the ear, making the younger male hiss in pain and glare up at him before taking a seat across from Itachi. "What is it that you would like to know?" he asked, reaching for a glass of water that sat on the table.

"Everything," Itachi stated and watched the male carefully. He waited patiently for Kyuubi to finish gulping the water down before fixing him with a stern glare that told the other male that he wasn't playing around.

"Right," Kyuubi said with a huff. "We know that the Akatsuki has been quiet for the past few years, slowly gaining strength and planning in the shadows without anyone knowing. At the time, we knew that the leader of Akatsuki was a man named Pein. He was the one responsible for inviting Orochimaru into the organization all those years ago and for the longest time; we believed that he was still in charge."

Itachi sat up straighter and a frown crossed his face. "You believe there's a new leader?" he asked.

Kyuubi shook his head. "At the time, it was only a guess. But after the blow Naruto dealt to them, their attacks changed and so did their method of planning. We rarely heard from them until most recently and their attacks aren't like they used to be. They're more violent but kept to the shadows, making it harder to trace where they've been and where they'll go. Such moves are different compared to Pein's usually open attacks."

"But what proof is that there's a new leader?" Itachi asked. "People can change their tactics throughout the years. So it could still be Pein but he's just moving in a different way than before."

"We pondered that for a while as well, which is what led us to hacking their accounts," Kyuubi leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. "While it is true that people change over the years, they also like to stick with things that are familiar to them. These attacks that Pein has been dealing; they're too violent and too close together, making it harder for us to make a move. He attacks, backs away for a moment and before we can even launch our attack, he's already hit again."

Itachi frowned. "I know. It's been bothering father for a while now; ever since they started to attack again. We can't figure out their moves or what they're after."

Kyuubi nodded. "While their main goal of trying to beat us hasn't changed, they're after something else that they weren't before. Which is why we believe that the Akatsuki has a new leader." He tapped his fingers on the surface of the table. "Pein is still there, but he is now under the direct orders of someone else. Someone who knows what they're doing and what they want."

Dark eyes flashed and narrowed slightly. "You're sure of this?" He asked, fingers curling into a fist.

"Almost one hundred percent," Kyuubi answered. "We found an encrypted email from Pein to someone simply called Boss. Nothing more or less, and while the name leaves much to be desired, it's the only lead we have to go on. They were talking about plans to attack the village the night you took over your father's position. Pein was telling 'Boss' that his plan had been successful and that the next plan was already being worked on."

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "This person; Boss, was the one who planned that attack," he stated, making sure he understood Kyuubi's words. At Kyuubi's nod, he growled slightly. "Do you know where he is or who he is?"

Kyuubi shrugged. "We don't know anything about them. Could be a female for all we know. Our information is that we only know their name and that they've been planning all the recent attacks as of late. If he came into power shortly after the accident, then he's had four years to plan out his moves and formulate everything from the shadows. We were focusing on Pein and the Akatsuki as a whole; taking out smaller grunts but never catching the main members. This whole time, we never realized that someone else has been manipulating Pein."

"That's not good," Itachi stated. "We're blind for the most part right now. They know almost everything about us, but we know only a little on them. If your information is true, then we know even less than we first thought."

"We're playing a dangerous game," Kyuubi finished. "They're playing from the shadows while we're stuck out in broad daylight. They can see all of our moves while we can't see any of theirs."

A loud thump from behind them made Itachi turn around and look at Kankuro and Sasuke, who were still in a heated game of chess. "And worst of all," Kankuro stated as he moved his piece before looking out towards the horizon. "We don't know who is pulling the strings, which leaves us all the more vulnerable to the enemy and allows them to easily put us in check." He turned his attention back to the board and lifted his hand off the piece. "Check mate," he said lowly, his finger flicking over Sasuke's piece.

Itachi shivered at the action as he watched the king bounce around on the board before coming to a stop. It was easy to imagine himself as that piece as all around him, his pawns fell to the ground until he was the only one standing; left to face the rest of the forces unarmed. When the time came, would he fall just as easily or would he fight until the bitter end until there was nothing left for him?

He shook his head, pushing the thoughts aside. Nothing good would come from thinking in such a way and Itachi refused to allow himself to believe that they would all end up in such a way. "Thank you for telling me this," Itachi finally said, standing up and nodding briefly to Kyuubi. "If you don't mind, I'm going inside now. I have some things that I must take care of."

Kyuubi nodded. "Of course. We'll be following you shortly."

Itachi inclined his head before moving away from the table. He paused next to Sasuke and Kankuro, bending down to fix the toppled king. It was set on its base again and Itachi regarded it for a moment before straightening up and leaving the courtyard. They would be triumphant. After all, they had a trump card that the enemy didn't know about yet. Naruto's last project would give them the edge they needed and the element of surprise. And with it, hopefully enough power to finally topple the Akatsuki once and for all.

* * *

Kankuro yawned slightly as he stretched out on the bed, waiting for the bathroom to free up. Gaara and Kyuubi had already called first dibs on the bathroom, wanting to shower after their intense fight and Kankuro was more than willing to let them shower first. The stench of sweat was heavy in their room, making his stomach churn slightly.

He glanced to his right, where on the bed next to him, Gaara was busy reading a book as he passed the time until Kyuubi was finished with the shower. A sigh left his mouth as he rolled onto his side and looked at Gaara. "I'm bored," he stated.

Gaara glanced at him and snorted softly before turning back to his book. "You wouldn't be tired if you had decided to train today with us."

Kankuro scowled. "You know I can't do that. Besides, I trained my brain today by playing chess with Sasuke. That's a good workout right there." He nodded and rolled onto his back, fingers tapping against his stomach.

"And you also informed Itachi of our information ahead of time," Gaara stated calmly. "That wasn't what we had agreed on. He wasn't supposed to know until it was confirmed."

"Bah. He's stressed enough now, what's wrong with throwing him a small bone every once and a while?" Kankuro asked. "We already know that it's confirmed for the most part."

The redhead clicked his tongue. "He's still not going to be happy."

"He'll get over it." The door to the bedroom opened and Kankuro bolted up right. "Finally. I've been dying to shower now for the past hour or so. You took so long in there I thought you had been sucked down the drain." With a grin, he jumped off the bed and made a beeline for the door before Kyuubi's arm shot out and grabbed him, preventing him from going any further. A low whine left Kankuro's mouth and he looked up at Kyuubi, silently waiting for the man to speak.

"Give us warning the next time you decide to go against the plan," Kyuubi stated, giving Kankuro's arm a small squeeze. "While we can handle most things thrown at us, it's better if we stick with the plan so we're not caught off guard when you decide to randomly deviate. Be cautious with whatever you're planning."

Kankuro scoffed and pulled his arm out of Kyuubi's grasp. "You'll be fine. Nothing wrong with telling him a little earlier than what we had planned. It gives him something new to think about and gets his mind off other things. And they're not going to wait you know, so it's best to tell him now instead of later." He nodded briefly before darting towards the door and vanishing out of the room.

Kyuubi sighed and rubbed at his hair with his towel. "This puts a small dent in our plans," he stated as he took a seat on the bed. He glanced at the towel as he pulled it away from his hair before turning to look at Gaara. "We'll have to move quicker now."

Gaara nodded and set the book to the side. "Perhaps it is a good thing that Itachi knows about the new leader though. We've been looking through their emails and plans since last night and those in intelligence think that they're set to move again. They've been quiet since the last attack on the town that has an alliance to us, but that might've been a decoy."

"What are you thinking?" Kyuubi asked as he propped his head up against his knuckles. "If it's a decoy, then they're after something else. And we're not that well informed to know what they're after yet."

"I think they're planning for an attack against us. It's been too long since they've attacked us and while their previous attacks have been violent, they've been small and skirting around us," Gaara stated. He gestured to a map that was pinned to the wall. "All their attacks have circled around us but are slowly growing closer. If their previous attempts have just been decoys to catch us off guard, then we could easily be sitting ducks."

Kyuubi frowned. "But what are they after?" He stood up and padded over to the map, looking at all the areas where the Akatsuki had attacked in the months past. There was a large circle around the family mansion but there were a few attacks that were too close to be considered normal now that he looked at it. If Gaara was correct in his assumptions, then the previous attempts were decoys so they could scout the area around the mansion.

Gaara leaned back and watched Kyuubi. "They might be after someone from the family. They haven't hinted that they know about the change in power, but either way, capturing someone from the main family is always a popular idea." He leaned over to grab his notebook. "There are many potential targets, from the retired overlord to either Sasuke or Itachi. I feel as though the brothers would be the biggest target. Whether or not they know about Itachi's rise to power, he's still a powerful piece to them. Just as Sasuke would be. He's the younger brother to Itachi and since Naruto's passing, is probably Itachi's biggest weakness. Anyone can be used as a bargaining piece right now and it makes figuring out who the target is even more difficult."

Clicking his tongue, Kyuubi moved away from the map. "We'll have to increase security to be on the safe side and be prepared for anything." He sat back down on the bed and laced his fingers behind his head before lying back on the soft mattress. "But whatever they're planning or after, I'm certain the boss will be able to handle everything."

* * *

Itachi sighed slightly as he moved down the hallways, a small plate of cookies in his hand. His sweet tooth was demanding tonight and even after a filling dinner with his parents and Sasuke, it refused to be silenced. Not as though Itachi cared, he rather enjoyed his sweet tooth and the sweets that he was able to eat because of it. It was something he hadn't grown out of and even though it seemed childish, it was something he didn't want to give up.

And in a way, it made up for the sweets that Sasuke didn't eat. So whatever dessert they had for the night, Itachi could get double because Sasuke would always push his plate towards Itachi without question. Years ago, that plate was often pushed towards Naruto and then he would have to fight the blond for the plate of dessert before they ended up splitting it. But now, everything on the plate was strictly for Itachi and there was no one else to share it with.

A small grunt left Itachi's mouth and he pushed the thoughts aside. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about Naruto, not when there was still work to be done. But once night fell and he was alone in his room, Itachi would allow his memories to take over until he was lost in them. Only at night was he allowed to lose himself in the memories of Naruto and pretend that the younger male was still alive and next to him.

With another sigh, Itachi turned a corner that would lead to his bedroom and froze as a soft light cast its glow into the hallway from his office. Heart racing, Itachi pressed himself up against the wall and silently set the plate on the ground so he could grab his gun. The weapon was familiar in his hands as quickly checked to make sure the gun was loaded. He always carried a loaded gun, but it was better to check it now instead of barging in with an empty gun.

He crept forward silently, keeping his feet soft and light against the floor as he approached the office. The light was dim inside the room and Itachi guessed that it was coming from the closet, where the safes were kept. If that was the case, then it meant that someone was trying to break in and Itachi strained his ears, listening for the sounds of the dial turning.

There was none, which meant the intruder had already broken in or was still trying to get in but was stuck. The safes were designed in such a way that simply cracking the code wasn't enough. There were traps set into place along with multiple codes that made it all the more harder to get inside. The traps were activated when someone tried to break in manually by picking the pins and tumblers and reset the combination back to the beginning again.

But the fact that they were able to get into the safe closet in the first place was an amazing feat as well. They first had to find it hidden behind a false wall before they could tackle the many locks that kept the closet safe. It was designed in such a way to take time to break into, so that by the time they were discovered, they wouldn't have gotten very far.

Fugaku had once tested out how secure it was by placing Naruto inside the room and telling him to find the hidden object. Naruto had taken off instantly, searching every space available until he found the false wall and went to work pushing it aside. After that, it had taken him nearly half the day to tackle the many locks that kept the door shut, as each lock had a different locking mechanism. In the end, it had taken Naruto almost an entire day to break into both the closet and the first safe, and that had been satisfying enough for Fugaku.

Itachi's grip tightened as approached the study. Regardless of how far they had gotten, they were still an intruder that needed to be dealt with and Itachi would look forward to questioning them on how they got inside the mansion undetected. He peeked inside the room, seeing empty before he crept inside. With silent feet, he stalked towards the figure sitting inside the closet and drew his gun on them.

"Don't move," he hissed and watched as the body stiffened. "Hands in the air."

Hands slowly rose and the head turned around, brown eyes wide. "Geez Itachi, what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" he asked.

The gun lowered slightly. "What the hell are you doing here, Kankuro?" Itachi spat. His eyes darted towards the closet door, which was already open, the locks undone and then moved to look at the safe that the younger male was sitting in front of. It was obvious what Kankuro had been trying to do, but Itachi wanted to hear it from the male's mouth.

"I was making it safer," Kankuro stated with a sigh and stood up. "My mind wouldn't settle after my shower, so I decided to talk a walk, and then ended up here. Forgive me for poking around but the door was already open and I couldn't stop myself. You have a lot of books in here and I was curious to see what an evil overlord read."

Itachi scowled. "How did you get into the closet?" he asked. "There's no way you could've gotten in so quickly."

Kankuro shrugged. "I'm a man of many talents. I have to cover many things in order to be good at my job, as I never know when the team will need me for some random thing. Lock picking is one of those." He toed the safe he had been sitting in front of. "But these safes are good. Sturdy and strong; it would take someone a long time to get past them and they're too big to just cart out in the middle of an attack."

Dark eyes focused on Kankuro. "You make it sound like you're expecting an attack."

A hand waved in the air, brushing the comment aside. "I don't mean it like that at all, just that I like to be prepared. It's part of my job after all." He smirked slightly. "But if I may offer a piece of advice to make your safes and safe room even securer. You should add a biometric setting to the safes; one that scans not just for the fingerprint but for heat and a pulse too. That way even if someone has a copy of your fingerprints, they'd have to figure out how to fool the scanner before tackling the rest of the locks and traps set in place."

Itachi growled lowly. "Leave. Now," he snapped and gestured with the gun towards the door. He wasn't in the mood to play games right now and hearing Kankuro's advice on something so sensitive only made his anger mount even more.

Kankuro grinned and held up his hands in a peace offering. "Sure, no problem. I understand when I'm not wanted; consider me gone." He stepped out of the small room holding the safes and brushed by Itachi, a small smirk on his face before he vanished from the room.

Itachi watched him go, feeling his adrenaline still pulsing through his body. He wasn't sure what he had just stumbled across but it was unsettling. Kankuro had broken into the safe room with almost no trouble, according to his story. But the room was designed in such a way to stall for time and the only way someone could get in that fast was if they had been working on it before; coming and going as each lock was picked.

If that was the case, then Kankuro could've been working the locks since he got here until tonight when he finally broke in and was able to examine the many safes that were in the room. Itachi stiffened slightly and quickly went to work setting the locks once more. The younger male knew how to get inside now and had seen the types of safes they had. With time, he could possibly break into those as well.

A frown settled on Itachi's face as the last lock clicked into place. The whole thing with the younger male was unsettling and as Itachi slid the fake wall back into place, he couldn't help but wonder if Kankuro was a spy. It made sense the more Itachi looked at it and the thought settled uneasily in his stomach. Kankuro wasn't originally part of the project and was only brought in as an alternate.

Yet despite being an alternate, he seemed to be well informed of everything that the group did and was constantly with them wherever they went. At times, it seemed as though he was part of the group; meaning he knew everything. Not just about the group, but the family as well; their security, weaknesses, strengths, and secrets.

Itachi swallowed and moved towards his desk so he could sit down. The thoughts were dangerous and would have to be dealt with accordingly. He couldn't just call Kankuro out with only the small amount he had as proof. It would only put Kankuro on edge and if he were a spy, the younger male would move with more caution. For now, it was just best to watch Kankuro and wait for him to step in the wrong place so Itachi could catch him in his own mess. Because eventually the younger male would mess up and Itachi would be there, ready to strike.


	7. Questioning Loyalty

**A/N: ** Ah dear, I can't believe I let this go for so long without updating :/ The rest of the story is written and just needs to be edited so I will be working on that this weekend, updating after each chapter is done. I will not neglect this story any longer. I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting for so long but I hope you enjoy the chapter ^^

**Warnings**: Violence, language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

* * *

The mansion was quiet in the late afternoon and Itachi found himself pacing the hall. It seemed almost humorous that despite how old he was and the control he had over the family, Itachi was still nervous about talking to his father about certain things. It wasn't as though he doubted his father's judgment about certain things, but sometimes it seemed as though it was often best to trust people within family.

The uneasiness on dealing with Kankuro was growing within Itachi and he couldn't put a finger on why the younger male bothered him so much. But there was something there that put Itachi on edge and it had to do with more than Itachi finding him picking the lock the other night. The male moved too quietly and always seemed to be everywhere. Ever since that night, Itachi had been watching him carefully, searching for signs that might hint at Kankuro being a spy. His instincts told him that something was wrong and Itachi wasn't about to ignore such a thing.

So he watched and listened, taking in every move and action that Kankuro did and hoped that he would slip at some point. But for now, Itachi didn't have much to go on. While the younger male's actions were suspicious at times, it didn't mean that he was truly a spy. Kankuro moved as surely as their best snipers and Itachi couldn't help but wonder what Kankuro had been doing before joining the team Naruto had created.

It was a question that Itachi wanted to ask his father, but at the same time, he didn't want Fugaku to worry or stress out any more than needed. The older male had been resting since his retirement and trying to mend the rocky relationship between himself and Mikoto. Ever since her friend had passed away, she had grown more distant, snapping at him before drawing into herself. It was sad to watch and Itachi wished his parents the best of luck with everything, trying to help any way he could. He didn't want to see them split up.

But while he had tried his best to run the family without his father's help, this was something that Itachi felt he had to ask for help on. It wasn't a matter he couldn't take to Kyuubi as the problem was something that rested within the group Naruto created for him. And Itachi didn't want it getting out that he didn't trust Kankuro or other members of the team. That was the best way to create unrest between the group and Itachi; something he didn't want to risk.

For now, his father was the best choice to go to and Itachi could only hope that the older male would be able to give him advice. And perhaps prove him wrong.

Taking a deep breath, Itachi came to a stop outside the library where his father was reading inside. It was a place the older male liked to visit often when he was searching for peace of mind and Itachi knocked on the door, silently apologizing for breaking that peace.

The door swung open and Itachi's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Kankuro standing before him, making him force a small smile onto his face. "Kankuro, what are you doing here?" He asked politely.

"Talking with your father," the younger male answered and slipped through the door, nodding his head in farewell before vanishing down the hallway.

Itachi frowned but didn't say anything as he entered the library, shutting the door behind him. His eyes settled on his father as he crossed the room, noting that there was a chess set out before his father. Fugaku's king was in check and it seemed as though Kankuro had won another game. Itachi shook his head slightly and took a seat across from his father, silently examining the game that had been played. It was a well-played game and probably would've been interesting to watch but the thoughts were pushed from his thoughts as Itachi cleared his throat softly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, father," he said. "But I find myself in need of your help."

Fugaku's eyebrow arched slightly. "It's never a bother for you to come ask for my help, Itachi. You would be a foolish leader if you thought you could take on all your problems without help every once and a while." He reached forward to clear the game away. "What may I help you with?"

Itachi paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before plowing forward before he could stop himself. "I'm worried about Kankuro," he stated and watched his father's face carefully. "I found him the other day in the study where the safes are hidden and he had already broken into the room housing them."

A low hum left Fugaku's mouth as the last chess piece was placed away. "Does this mean we need to replace the locks and make it harder to get in or did he say something about them?"

"He said they were secure and that there wasn't a problem with them," Itachi stated, a frown settling on his lips. "But I fail to see the point of that. He broke in there without any problems, doesn't that bother you?"

"Kankuro will not harm this family; I know that for a fact," Fugaku said and glanced at Itachi. "If he says the safes are secure, then they are and you can put that to rest in your mind. He's doing you a favor by checking things that you usually wouldn't think about or get around to."

Itachi shook his head. "But he acts too sneaky and always seems to know what's going on, even though he's not part of the team. It bothers me that he acts that way and makes me wonder if he's a spy." His fingers curled into a fist. "And I don't want to jump to any conclusions but I'm not sure what else to think. The way he moves and acts are too similar to that of our own spies. And at the same time, he moves with the skill of a sniper and I'm sure he's just as dangerous as one."

Fugaku smirked. "He is dangerous but do not cast him aside just yet, Itachi. He's valuable to the team and you'll find that you want him in your pocket when times get rough. He knows what he's doing."

"How can you be so sure though?" Itachi asked, feeling as though he was a child again and his father was lecturing him over something simple that he should have understood but couldn't.

"Because Naruto personally picked him for this task and trusted him," Fugaku answered. "If you don't believe me or trust in Kankuro, then at least have faith in Naruto."

A scowl settled across Itachi's face as he pushed back further into the chair. It seemed like a low blow for his father to bring up Naruto in such a way and use it against him but even gone, the blond was still his weak spot. "I have one more concern," he said finally, pushing onto another subject. "It's about the Akatsuki and their most recent moves."

Fugaku nodded and gestured slightly. "Go on," he said, his tone growing serious.

"They've been moving differently compared to four years ago and Kyuubi believes that they have a new leader, one that has an agenda we're not aware of," Itachi stated. "They haven't tried to hit the mansion yet but it's a concern that Kyuubi mentioned to me earlier today. He said that they had been calculating the risks for a while and they believe that they'll attack soon. All their attacks are around the mansion but seem to be moving closer, slowly but surely."

"Listen to Kyuubi and trust him," Fugaku commented. "He knows what he's talking about and has the family's best interest at heart. I know it's hard to trust them, especially since they're still new and not part of the family, but I promise that they're loyal. And eventually everything will become clear but you have to give it a chance first."

Itachi frowned slightly and he could feel the frustration mounting but didn't say anything. He didn't like being kept in the dark, finding it unnerving but he had to trust that his father knew what he was doing. "I'm worried for Sasuke and the rest of the family," he admitted instead. "The Akatsuki have gotten more violent in their attacks and I don't know how or when they're going to target us next. I worry that I won't be able to protect everyone."

Fugaku smiled slightly. "You'll be fine. You're ready, despite what you think and I know that you'll be able to handle yourself when the time comes. It's natural to worry, but you have the best help and your own genius to help you through such a thing," he answered and clasped Itachi on the shoulder. "No matter what, I'll be proud of you."

The words made pride swell inside Itachi and he tucked them away, storing them for later when he needed to draw strength from them again. He glanced up as the door opened and Mikoto slipped inside the room with a small smile on her face. Her eyes were calm and she seemed truly happy to see Fugaku compared to past times.

His father waved a hand at him, shooing him away. "I think I've answered all your questions for now. It's time for me to rest again and enjoy my retirement," he stated with a low chuckle.

Itachi smirked and stood up, bowing slightly to his father before heading towards the door. He paused to give his mother a kiss on the cheek and then stepped outside the library. It was good to see both his parents in better moods and acting on better terms with each other. They seemed to be getting along together once more and it made Itachi happy to see that. Not just for himself but for his whole family's sake as well.

It would put both his and Sasuke's mind at ease, knowing that everything was turning better. It had been stressful for them as their parents had grown apart, especially as they were forced to choose sides at times. And then they were torn between the love they had for their mother and the loyalty to their father. It seemed unfair to choose only one parent to favor over the other and more often than not, Sasuke would end up leaving the room when their parents were arguing.

Itachi would follow soon after, not only to escape the tension in the room but to help console his younger brother. Being the youngest in the family, Sasuke still had trouble blocking off his emotions when the situation called for it and seeing his parent's relationship fall apart before his eyes was a hard pill to swallow. It had gotten to the point that Sasuke would avoid Fugaku and Mikoto, so he wouldn't have to see or talk with them in case either happened to complain about the other.

But if things were getting better, than the stress that Sasuke was feeling would slowly fade away as well and perhaps then, Sasuke would be able to smile a little more freely. The thought made Itachi smile slightly and his steps lengthened a little more as he continued to move down the hallway. He still had to meet with Kyuubi before his day was over and he could relax.

The older male wanted to talk about something regarding the Akatsuki and Itachi was more than happy to listen to whatever it was Kyuubi had to say. It seemed as though Kyuubi had learned his mistake about keeping information from him and wasn't about to let it happen again.

Turning a corner, Itachi moved downstairs where his team was training and practicing. They rarely ventured out of the basement area, choosing instead to spend most of their time training and doing research in order to be prepared for the next attack. Kyuubi was determined to figure out what the Akatsuki leader was planning before it was too late.

He opened the door that led to the training room and was unsurprised to see Kankuro seated on a mat, watching everyone train. It still irked him, but Itachi didn't say anything as he stepped inside and let the door close behind him. Despite Kankuro being part of the team, Itachi had never seen the younger male practice in the mock fights or even step foot on the shooting range, making Itachi wonder how good his skills were when it came to such things.

At most, the only thing Itachi had seen Kankuro do was play chess and so far, the younger male had yet to lose a game. It was both comforting and unnerving that Kankuro was that good at chess, as it meant that he was a good planner but it also meant that if the younger male was a spy, then they were up against someone who could easily think three steps ahead of everyone else. And Itachi could only hope that his father was correct and that Kankuro was on their side.

Itachi grunted slightly at the thought and moved around the mat to sit down next to the younger male. Kankuro nodded at him before turning his attention back to the training area. He twirled a chess piece around in his fingers, humming softly as he continued to watch them before finally speaking and breaking the silence. "What did you come here for?" he asked.

"Kyuubi said he had information on the Akatsuki that he wished to share," Itachi answered. "And I want to know about any information that you find, no matter how trivial or unconfirmed it might be. We can work faster on deciphering the meanings and their truth if both this team and the family work together instead of trying to figure out everything for themselves."

Kankuro shook his head. "But that was the point of this team. To draw the burden away from the family and to find out fact from fiction so no one was sent out on a wild goose chase." He stretched out on the mat and placed the piece in front of him. "That was one of the reasons why this team was created."

Itachi glanced at Kankuro. "One of the reasons?" he asked. "What would the other reason be?"

The younger male rolled onto his side and grinned widely. "To protect you of course and to make sure that you have all the available resources at your fingertips to destroy your enemies."

Itachi stared at the younger male, his eyes wide as he took in the carefree smile and determined attitude that seemed so familiar to Naruto's personality. If he closed his eyes he could almost pretend the Kankuro was Naruto, but he wasn't going to tarnish Naruto's memory by comparing the two and just thinking about touching Kankuro was enough to make Itachi sick.

He jumped slightly as another chess piece hit Kankuro on the side of the head and Itachi glanced to the side, his eyes settling on Gaara as the younger male moved closer to them. There was a chess board tucked under his arm along with a box filled with chess pieces that seemed more like dangerous weapons now.

"You talk too much, brother," Gaara hissed and settled down on the mat before laying out the chessboard. "One of these days, your mouth is going to get you into trouble."

Kankuro smirked. "But my silver tongue will get me out of trouble," he purred. "I can charm my way out of any situation."

Gaara shook his head. "There are a few situations that I can think of now where your charm won't work and it'll take more than a few apologies to make everything right again."

A low grunt left Kankuro's mouth as he set up the chessboard while Gaara sat down. "I don't know what you're talking about," he stated, eyes darting to the side as Kyuubi approached their growing group. "Nothing like that will happen."

"You say that now," Kyuubi said softly as he took a seat next to Itachi. "But you know that you can't keep hiding from this problem forever. It's bound to come into the light sooner or later. And the longer it goes on, the longer you risk losing him."

Kankuro scoffed and focused on the board before making his first move. "I still think it's for the best that he doesn't know, but when the time comes, I'll handle that hurdle." He nodded his head towards Itachi. "He wants to talk with you."

Kyuubi huffed slightly before turning to Itachi, his eyebrow raised slightly. "What is it that you wish to know, Itachi?" he asked. "I told you that the information we found is still new and unchecked. It could be completely wrong for all we know and I don't want to give you false intelligence."

Itachi shook his head. "I don't care. I want to know either way. At least then it gives me an idea of what you're doing and what I can prepare for if your information does turn out to be true."

"There's not much more I can add to what you already know," Kyuubi answered. "We're on the lookout for the Akatsuki, but they've stopped their attacks in the past few days and have dropped off the radar for the most part. It's hard to track them and we don't know where they are."

A frown settled on Itachi's face. "That doesn't bode well for us," he murmured. "The other teams can't find them either and are having the same problem as you are. They could pop up anywhere right now and catch us off guard."

"Doesn't matter," Kankuro spoke as he moved a piece on the board. "We're well prepared for any type of attack they may launch," he spoke seriously. "While they would have the element of surprise on their hand, we have the numbers and strength to overtake their lackeys."

Kyuubi shook his head. "I prefer not to rely on such things alone," he answered. "In times of battle, they can still fail against a well-timed and executed attack by the enemy."

Kankuro chuckled. "I suppose that's true," he stated as he moved another piece and glanced up at Gaara. "Checkmate," he purred.

Gaara cursed and flicked his king over before turning away from the board, not wanting to look at it. Kankuro always won at chess, no matter what it. "Next time we're playing a different game," he said with little bite.

A low chuckle left Kyuubi's mouth. "You know that you'll never be able to win against him, yet you still agree to play with him."

"That's because he loves me," Kankuro answered with a laugh and stood up. "I'll leave you to talk about planning and all that, I need a shower and bed."

Kyuubi waved him away and Itachi watched him go, feeling anxious as the younger male slipped out the door. Kankuro still put him on edge in a way that he couldn't explain, but there was something off about the younger male. He stood up and offered a small smile at Kyuubi and Gaara. "Please excuse me, I need to take care of something," he murmured before heading for the door.

He trotted out of the room and down the hall to where Kankuro was staying with Kyuubi and Gaara. Despite the talk with his father, Itachi still wanted to clear things out for himself and make sure that his instincts weren't right. He was the leader of this family now and it was his duty to protect it, even if that meant suspecting someone in their house of being a spy.

He knocked lightly on the door before letting himself in, not wanting to give Kankuro time to hide anything. The younger male looked surprised to see him but had nothing around him that showed he was doing something dangerous to the family. Instead, he was in the middle of changing and had a brief moment of panic cross his face before it passed and was replaced with a small smile.

"What can I do for you, Itachi?" he asked.

Itachi moved into the room and shut the door behind him. "The other day with the safes, did you tell anyone what you found?"

Kankuro scoffed. "Please, Itachi. I told you that I don't have any ill intent against the family and was checking to make sure they were secured. I know it looked bad and I can only imagine what it looked like to you, but you have to understand that it's my job to look at such things." His shoulders pulled back slightly as he stood up straighter. "I would never betray the family, despite what you may think. I would lay my life down for it a hundred times over."

"But why?" Itachi hissed. "What has this family ever done for you that you would be so loyal to it? No one acts in such a way and forgive me if I don't find your actions and words suspicious."

"The reasons are mine alone and while I hope to one day tell you, I also hope at the same time that you'll never find out," Kankuro answered, a hint of sorrow mixed with his words. "Something's are best left dead."

Itachi shook his head. "There's not a day that goes by that I wish that weren't true. Something's are better left alive and I would do anything to get Naruto back."

Kankuro's eyes closed tightly and he looked to the side. "Leave Itachi, please," he whispered. "I promise that I only have the best of intentions for you and the family, no matter what you may think."

The older male paused, the actions confusing him but he didn't press Kankuro. He wasn't sure what had caused such emotion to come from the younger male but he would tuck the information away for another day. Nodding his head, Itachi swept out of the room and shut the door behind him, lingering just long enough to hear the sound of a fist hitting the wall before the room fell silent once more.

With a low grunt, Itachi moved down the hallway and back upstairs to the main part of the house so he could think clearly. Spy or not, Kankuro was still hiding something and Itachi was determined to get to the bottom of it, no matter what.

**.:|Evil Genius|:.**

Breakfast the next morning was calm and relaxing compared to the tense and awkward conversation the previous night. Itachi was pleased to see that Kankuro had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and he could only hope that his words had kept the younger male up, making him toss and turn during the night. Whether it was from the guilt or just the fear that Itachi was onto whatever Kankuro was planning, it was progress and proved to Itachi that the younger male was indeed hiding something.

They had passed each other briefly in the hallway after breakfast, Itachi was going to a meeting and Kankuro was walking in the direction of the library. The younger male hadn't said anything but instead gave a tired nod before continuing on his way, leaving Itachi to smirk through the whole meeting. It was a small triumph, but one that Itachi took with stride. He could build off this and it pleased him to see that his words had at least affected Kankuro somehow.

His good mood was ruined though at the loud scream that echoed throughout the mansion, sounding all too familiar to his mother. Without hesitation, Itachi had left the meeting and was racing down the hallway towards the sound, Sasuke close on his heels. Heart racing, Itachi rounded a corner and nearly plowed into his mother who was shaking and pale, looking as though she had seen a ghost.

Sasuke was there in a heartbeat, holding Mikoto tightly and trying to calm her down while Itachi scanned the hallway, his gun drawn as he searched for the cause of Mikoto's distress. From the corner of his eye, he could see the rest of the family standing further down the hall, giving them the privacy they needed to deal with their mother while at the same time, keeping watch for anything that might cause them harm.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked carefully. Knowing the current state of their mother's mental state made him hesitate to ask, almost scared of the answer.

"Fu-Fugaku," she panted and clutched at Sasuke tighter. "He…I went to the library so…so we could have br-breakfast together."

Her body shook harder and Itachi took a step closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder to give her silent support. "What happened, mother?" he asked carefully. "Did he hurt you at all?"

She shook her head. "He…he was lying on the floor. White foam co-coming out of his mo-mouth," she gasped. "I went to his side, but he…he was already gone."

The words fell like ice into Itachi's stomach and without another word, he was striding down the hall and towards the library; hoping that it was just his mother's frayed mind making her see things. He slowed down as he approached the room and checked the area carefully before slipping inside. The smell of old books surrounded him and for a moment, it seemed as though everything was right.

But as he took another step further into the room, his eyes fell on the figure spread out on the floor and Itachi felt his heart clench at the sight. He paused briefly to finish securing the room, knowing that it wouldn't do him any good to be killed before he could find out what happened. Once secure, he knelt next to his father's body and reached forward with a steady hand.

Warm fingers pressed against cold skin, searching for a pulse and finding none. White foam trickled from Fugaku's mouth and small flecks were present on his chest, meaning he had been coughing and gasping for breath before he died. His lips were tinted blue, hinting at oxygen deprivation and Itachi pulled his hand away slowly, feeling numb.

This wasn't something he had expected to happen this morning and it seemed so sudden that Itachi found he couldn't believe it. He forced his mind to focus as he numbly searched the body, looking for any signs of a struggle, hinting that Fugaku had at least fought off his attacker. There were none and Itachi frowned slightly, knowing that the lack of defensive signs meant that Fugaku either knew his attacker or was caught off guard.

Dark eyes closed as Itachi allowed his mind to drift back, trying to remember where everyone was today. His breath caught and his eyes snapped open as his mind supplied him with the image of Kankuro walking to the library that morning after breakfast. A low growl left his throat and Itachi forced himself to stay calm and think logically but with his father lying before him in such a way, Itachi was finding it hard to act in the correct way.

He stood up stiffly and walked out of the room, forcing himself to stay focused in case there was another attacker lying in the shadows. The room to the library was locked before Itachi continued to walk down the hallway. He faltered slightly at the sight of his mother and Sasuke, feeling sadness well up inside himself before angry took over the emotion and drove him forward.

"Sasuke," he murmured lowly. "Someone in this house killed father. We need to locate that person now. No one is safe from suspicion."

Sasuke swayed slightly on his feet and for a moment, looked as though he was going to pass out. But moment passed quickly and his eyes narrowed into a steely gaze. "Your orders, my Lord," he said, voice quivering slightly.

Itachi nodded and guided Sasuke towards the crowd waiting at the end of the hall. They stiffened as he approached, noting his tense posture and the look in his eyes. They knew something was wrong and were ready for whatever orders Itachi would give. He stopped before them and gazed over each before finally speaking.

"Someone murdered the previous Overlord; my father," Itachi spoke calmly. "I don't know who and I don't know how, but the only thing I do know is that we have a traitor in our midst and I will not allow such a thing to go unchecked. We will find out who did this and see to it that they are handled properly."

Soft murmurs floated through the mass of people standing before him and Itachi watched as the emotions flickered across their faces. Moving from disbelief at first to sorrow and then finally anger. They had been caught off guard in their own house and the unthinkable had happened, resulting in the loss of one of their own. It was made worse by the fact that it had happened during a peaceful time. It wasn't a glorified death but one that came about by sneaky and underhanded ways.

Fugaku hadn't been killed in a fight at enemy's hands, but instead, he had been murdered while he was peacefully reading a book in the library. It seemed unfair to go out in such a way, especially after the older male had already paid his time and dues to the family. He deserved the time to relax and enjoy life now; not to have it cut short.

"Orders my Lord," someone spoke softly, the words causing everyone else to nod their heads and look towards Itachi. He was the one they needed now to give the orders so they could get the revenge they sought.

"Proceed with caution and a level head. All of you were in the meeting room with me and have an alibi but the rest of the mansion is still left unchecked. No one is to leave or enter the mansion until we find the person responsible for this. And we will find them," he hissed lowly. "Gather everyone into groups and get their statements. We'll have to compare notes and see what matches up and what doesn't."

He paused and his mind drifted back to Kankuro, making him wonder where the younger male was. "And someone find Kankuro for me. He's not to be injured or told about what's going on. I don't want to spook him by letting him what's going on." If word reached Kankuro that he was the prime subject, there was a chance that the younger male would try to run.

Heads nodded at him and Itachi could see fingers twitching at the urge to find the person responsible for this. But at the same time, they were also level headed, knowing that bold and rash moves would get them nowhere, despite the urge to act in such a way. It made pride swell inside Itachi, knowing that these men and women were trained well enough to know how to act and that they trusted him.

With a short nod of his own, Itachi gestured towards the group standing before him. "You have your tasks," he said, voice calm and hiding the adrenaline that raced through his veins. "You are dismissed."

The words though were drowned out by a loud explosion and the mansion shook harshly, making everyone sway back and forth as a small amount of plaster fell from the ceiling. Within seconds, guns were drawn and Sasuke pressed closer to Itachi, making sure to keep him protected from their unknown attacker.

Itachi shook his head, slightly dazed and he forced his mind to clear itself quickly. It was too soon for an attack after finding out about his father and as much as it pained him to do so, Itachi had to force the thoughts of finding his father's killer to the side. "Spread out and check for damage," Itachi spoke, wincing as another attack rocked the foundation. "Destroy these people who dare think they can attack our family," he growled.

No other words were needed as the mass of people standing before him vanished into the rising dust the floated around them, ready to carry out their orders. He turned to Sasuke and nodded slightly before they started forward. The house was already in chaos and the sounds of guns firing were loud, making the confusion grow even more.

They paused at the end of the hallway before moving out to the edge of the staircase where they could look down into the foyer area where the source of their problem instantly became clear despite the swirling smoke that filled the area. Itachi hissed lowly, his body trembling with anger as his eyes settled on the black and red cloud that was stood out on their attackers back.

"Akatsuki," he growled.


	8. Another Piece to the Puzzle

**A/N:** Next chapter! And it's up almost on time this week, haha. It would've been up earlier but FF was being a pain so I had to wait until things settled down. But here it is! Thank you everyone for your continued support ^^

**Warnings**: Violence, language, blood, unbetaed

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

* * *

In the midst of every battle or fight, there is always chaos, no matter how well formed a plan or strategy might be in place. When people clash in opposing sides, it's bound to bring about conflict, which only draws out more chaos. But despite the name, chaos is well ordered in nature and once it's broken down, chaos is actually very orderly. And despite the chaos that surrounds every battle or fight, there's calm among a few people. Generally, that calm is held by the people who watch the fight and observe everything that goes on around them; giving them time to create their own plan before they join the fray.

It was hard to remember that though in the heat of a fight, especially when that fight was circling around your family. It was even harder to keep a calm and level head when you had to watch the people in your family fall to an enemy. It was hard but if it hadn't been for Itachi's firm hand around Sasuke's arm, then Sasuke might've died right before Itachi's eyes.

As it was, Itachi had stopped Sasuke just in time for a bullet to lodge into the wall where Sasuke had once been standing. Wide eyes stared at the bullet hole in the wall and Itachi pulled Sasuke back into the hallway so they were out of danger for the moment. This was something new for both of them; for an enemy to attack them directly and they had to remember to keep their heads on straight or risk dying.

"If you aren't calm, then I'm not letting you fight," Itachi murmured as they stood quietly in the hall, trying their best to block out the noises downstairs in the foyer.

"I'm calm," Sasuke answered. "I was just hasty at that moment, but I'm ready to listen to your orders."

Itachi nodded. "Then listen well and don't argue, even if you don't agree with me." He gripped his gun tighter, feeling the comfortable weight in his hand. "I need you to help get everyone out and then get yourself to a safe house. The faster we can get everyone out under the confusion of the fight, the more lives we save. Right now, this isn't a battle that we can win and the smart thing to do is back away so we don't lose our family."

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue but closed it the next moment, deciding to hold his tongue. He knew Itachi was right and arguing would only delay their retreat. They weren't in a favorable position to fight and would be destroyed if they did. "I understand," he stated and glanced at Itachi. "What about you?"

"I need to figure out what's going on. Find Kyuubi and the others. They were supposed to be prepared for something like this and the timing of the attack with father's death is suspicious." Itachi answered. "But my main concern is you and mother. Make sure you two get yourselves to safety above all else. That is my biggest wish, Sasuke."

There was a moment's hesitation where Sasuke seemed as though he would argue; not wanting to leave Itachi alone but finally the faintest of nods gave Sasuke away. It was enough to show Itachi that the younger male would listen, even though he wasn't happy with it. "Be safe," Sasuke finally murmured.

Itachi offered a small smile. "I will say the same to you as well," he answered and clapped Sasuke on the shoulder. "Find mother and take her to the southern escape route. We'll meet you at the safe house on that side."

Sasuke nodded and they moved further down the hall. There was a back way to get downstairs that would lead them around the fight currently taking place in the foyer. It didn't mean that they wouldn't meet any Akatsuki men along the way but it was easier to take on a small number of them compared to the horde that was downstairs already.

They continued to proceed with caution, guns drawn as they flanked each other, providing protection in any way possible. Even though the Akatsuki had caught them off guard, the fact that they had attacked the mansion; some place familiar to the family, helped to even the odds. It wasn't much, but at the moment, they would take anything they could get.

"Here," Itachi murmured and cautiously opened the door leading to the side steps. No sound came from the stairwell and he took a careful step inside. With soft feet, they started to descend. It was a slow pace and by the time they made it to the correct floor, they were both tense and anxious.

On the other side of the door, the muffled sounds of gunfire reached their ears and Itachi waved Sasuke back. Any stray bullets were just as deadly as correctly aimed ones and he didn't want to take any risks. Crouching down, Itachi nodded at Sasuke and waited as the door was opened slowly until he could get enough of a view outside the stairwell to know what was going on.

His shoulders slumped with relief at the sight of Kyuubi standing in the hallway further down, leading the counter attack. He had a large mass of people around him and they were slowly pushing the Akatsuki forces back. It seemed as though they were coming to a stalemate though as neither side had gained much ground.

The gunshots had slowed down now, the fight turning into more of a tactical one than just a direct, head on attack that was meant to kill. It meant that the fight would drag on until someone backed down first, but even in stalemates, lives could be lost.

Slipping out of the stairwell carefully, Itachi moved down the hallway with Sasuke close behind him. Ahead, Kyuubi was barking orders, forming groups and getting a head count. It was a relief to hear the man giving orders to leave the mansion and Itachi had hopes that more people were already out.

"Kyuubi," he called lowly as they approached. He didn't want to startle the other male, not wanting the man's gun to suddenly be pointed at him. They came to a stop as Kyuubi turned around and nodded at them, relief present in his eyes at seeing them alive. "Situation report," Itachi said as soon as they were closer.

"We have several of our men leading groups to the escape routes. We'll be using multiple safe houses and when we have the okay that everything has cooled down, we'll all meet together at a single location," Kyuubi answered. "At least, that's the plan for now. Under Fugaku's orders, an emergency plan such as this had been drilled into everyone and I had assumed that we would be following it. Surely you know that we can't win this fight."

Itachi nodded. "I know we can't. I was going to order a retreat as well, but I think everyone knows the tasks that they have to do. It was the way we were trained. But it doesn't mean that I won't worry about whether or not my men made it or not."

Kyuubi inclined his head slightly. "Of course and your worry is understandable. They've cut off most of our communication lines and I don't trust using open lines to begin with. We're blind and deaf right now." He pressed himself further against the wall and checked the clip in his gun. "I don't want to say we're sitting ducks, but at best, we're at a stalemate right now."

"We need a diversion," Gaara answered, further down the hallway. He glanced at Kankuro who was kneeling on the floor, his gun pointed down the hall and ready to shot. "Any ideas, wise one?"

Kankuro grunted slightly. "Wait for the snipers to make their way to the roof. They know their job and they'll do it efficiently."

Itachi looked towards the younger male. "What snipers? And how do you expect them to make that shot? The Akatsuki men are further down the hallway and no shot they take will make it that far."

"I know that," Kankuro answered calmly. "But I didn't say they were going to fire. They're going to create a diversion so we can escape under it. The human ears only hear what they think is happening when the eyes aren't working. When blinded and gun shots are going off, you tend to duck and hold position. You don't know if back up is coming or not and for the first few moments, they hold. That gives us a small window to flee."

Dark eyes narrowed at Kankuro but Itachi didn't say anything on the subject. "If that's the only way to get out of this stalemate, then we'll have to take it."

Kyuubi nodded. "As soon as we leave, we'll head to the southern exit and head towards the safe house. I want Gaara and Kankuro to cover Itachi and Sasuke as we make our way there. I don't want any chances with this." He gestured towards the rest of the team surrounding him. "The rest of us will provide cover for you to make sure you get away, should things turn sour."

"Understood," Gaara and Kankuro murmured softly. They shifted and Kankuro held up his hand, telling everyone else to hold because something was starting to happen. "They're here."

"On my mark, we'll make for the exit. We need to move quietly to the left, quickly but carefully and doing nothing to draw attention to yourself." Kyuubi said as the room before them started to fill with gas. "Two hallways down and take a left. You know where the exit is."

Heads nodded in understand and Itachi shifted his eyes on Kankuro who was still watching the space before them. Every move that the younger male made was familiar and he found himself leaning forward, wondering what exactly Kankuro was hiding. He tensed as Kankuro's fingers slowly started to count down and when they closed to form a fist, Kyuubi gave the command.

Gunshots fired from above, no doubt the work of the snipers and the first part of the team darted out on soft feet, firing their own weapons. A few stray shots were fired but as the gunfire increased, the Akatsuki fell back into the safety of the hallway, seeking cover. Itachi and Sasuke were ushered out in the middle, pressed close to the wall to help minimize the chance of being hit by a bullet.

When they finally reached the correct hallway, they broke off in a run; guns drawn to be on the safe side. From here, they had to make it down a flight of steps so they were underground. After that, one more hallway separated them from the escape door and safety.

"Clear," came a hurried call after pausing at a corner to make sure the stairwell was cleared.

They moved down the steps, breathing softly through their noses as they kept their feet light on the floor. The silence around them was slightly unnerving and Itachi had to focus to keep his mind from drifting away the possible 'what-if's' that weighed heavily on his mind. It hadn't escaped his brain that they had left his father's body upstairs in the study and now in the silence, with the chance of escape so close at hand, it weighed heavily on his conscious.

The stairs gave way to hard floor, forcing them to change the way they moved across the floor as they started to move down the hallway. As a corner approached, they slowed down and quickly came to a stop as the lead person held up his hand. Tension filled the air and Itachi felt his body grow tight, unsure of what was happening.

"The route is blocked," someone said from the front.

Itachi snarled slightly in anger. "How? It looks like a dead end to them and they couldn't possibly know that know that there's a way to leave the house from here."

Kankuro shifted next to him, his body tense and on edge. "There has to be a spy in the family, it's the only explanation." He nodded towards the front where they were trying gauge how many men were at the end of the hallway. "The timing of the attack is too perfectly matched with the murder of your father. They knew that we would already be frenzied and that it was the best time to attack. They were just sitting and waiting until word was given."

Itachi turned to look at the younger male, eyes narrowed. "How did you know that my father was killed? You weren't anywhere near the area and the attack happened too soon after his death for word to have spread."

"Well word did spread and I was informed," Kankuro snapped. His head jerked to the front as a loud cry came from the other side of the wall, alerting them that they had been discovered.

All around them, bodies grew tense as they prepared for the upcoming fight as the sound of feet hitting the floor. It was unnerving and Itachi reached for Sasuke, wanting to make sure that his brother was safely behind him. Whatever happened next wouldn't be good and he didn't know what would happen.

Gunshots sounded in the hallway as each side started to fire, screams coming from both sides. Pain didn't pick a side and covered everyone equally; it was the one thing they both shared. As they rounded the corner, it became apparent that there weren't as many people guarding the hall as they first thought possible but it was still something they would have rather not faced

They moved further down the hall and had reached the middle when the floor shook and seemed to buckle under their feet. A second later, the wall next to them collapsed in a pile of rubble, sending shards of rough stone and brick flying across the hallway. It quickly became apparent why there weren't many people protecting the hall as figures started to pour out from the hole.

There was a tug at Itachi's arm and he turned a second too late to see one of the masked figures retreating back with Sasuke held firmly in his grasp. His brother was squirming and fighting to get away but two other figures came to help subdue him as they continued to back away. Next to him, Kankuro was also being pulled away along with a few other men and Itachi barely had time to yell for his brother before he felt someone pulling him back.

Spinning around quickly, Itachi came face to face with Gaara. "They have my brother," Itachi snapped, trying to pull his arm out of Gaara's grip so he could go back to rescue Sasuke.

"And they have mine," Gaara answered. "Sasuke will be safe because Kankuro is with him. My brother will bring Sasuke back to safety, I know that. That's his mission now and ours is to get you to safety."

Itachi dug his heels into the ground. "How do you know that? How do you know that they won't kill them on the spot? We can go back and trail them until we can mount an assault."

Gaara shook his head. "They'll be waiting for us and the closer you get to them, the more at risk you put them. If they wanted them dead, they would've come in shooting and killed them on spot." He tugged at Itachi's arm harder, pulling the older male along. "They want them alive for something. But if you kept pushing at them, they would've killed them to make a point."

A growl left Itachi's throat as they started to climb back up the steps again, heading towards the next escape route and further away from the area where Sasuke had been snatched away from him. At the front of the group, he could see Kyuubi's head bobbing in and out of view before coming to a stop as the male checked the hallway for enemies.

It was hard to believe that everything had fallen apart so quickly and Itachi tried to pull away from Gaara's grip one last time but was rewarded with a tight squeeze around his arm. There was no way Gaara was going to let him go back for Sasuke, and Itachi could only hope that he didn't have to mourn the loss of his brother and father all in the same day.

It was a harsh blow to both his morale and pride, to lose almost everything in one day, and Itachi was starting to doubt that he was ready to take over the position of evil overlord. Things had happened too quickly and everything had fallen down around him without warning. He wasn't even sure how everything had happened but it had and now they were all paying the price.

Without a word, Itachi trailed after Gaara and let the younger male guide him up the staircase. His body was on autopilot and for a moment, he couldn't think. He hadn't felt this lost since Naruto's death, when he had spent days just wondering aimlessly around the house without knowing what he was doing. It had taken a harsh smack on the back of his head from Sasuke to pull him from his stupor.

He knew that Naruto wouldn't have wanted him to act in such a way and would be upset to see him behaving so childishly. After that, Itachi was able to pick himself and move on, even though the pain still remained and never truly faded.

It was the same thing now, and Itachi could just see Naruto and Sasuke chiding him for acting so helpless and self-pitying. He didn't act like that before and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now. Itachi was raised better than that and even with the odds against them; he would make sure to lead everyone through this moment of crisis without fail.

The sudden realization cleared Itachi's mind and he felt the autopilot switch off as he slowly started to become aware of everything around them once more. The smoke smell that was heavy in the air and where they were in the mansion. His body and mind were no longer numb and the sense of helplessness had vanished.

"We're close," Gaara stated, pulling Itachi from his thoughts.

"It's a newer tunnel, so I doubt the Akatsuki knew of this route. If they did, then we truly have a spy among us," Itachi answered, feeling his body tense and prepare itself for the fight that they might have to face. It was unnerving to fight under these circumstances, but if they came out of this alive, then it would make them stronger and better for the next battle.

They slowed down as they approached the hallway and Kyuubi glanced around the corner cautiously. New tunnel or not, there was still a chance that their enemies were there and it wasn't worth the risk to go barging in. The other male waved his hand and the rest of the group relaxed before starting to move forward again.

The empty hallway was a relief to see and Itachi jogged up to Kyuubi's side so he could open the door that led to the escape tunnel. The seam was found and after releasing several hidden locks, Itachi pulled the door open while everyone aimed their guns down the tunnel in case the Akatsuki were standing on the other side of the door.

"It's clear," Kyuubi called and waved the group forward. "Keep Itachi in the middle and close the door when the last person leaves. We don't want the Akatsuki to know this leads to a safe house and then trailing us."

Nods worked their way around the room before bodies started to file through the opening. It wasn't overly large so an enemy couldn't rush in at once, but was designed in such a way that the people leaving the house could make a quick getaway. It was filled with sharp, jagged turns that were deadly coming from the other side but provided a safe passage from those leaving in the correct way.

Itachi had thought of the idea after watching Naruto draw during one of the meetings when he was younger. The way the pencil had moved across the paper was smooth and fast, but as Naruto traced the same route but in the opposite direction, his motions were slower and jerky. The idea had been in the works for a few years before they were able to construct the tunnel a year after Naruto's death.

"Seems as though you're saving me once again," Itachi murmured to himself as they wound cautiously through the tunnel.

Faint lights helped to guide their way as they continued to walk through the tunnel, their senses on high alert in case of an attack. It made their nerves tingle as they stayed on edge the whole trip; jumping at the noises that echoed through the tunnel. By the time they reached the end, they were tense and on edge, their shoulders aching from staying so stiff the whole way through.

But the feel of cool air on their skins was enough to make everyone breathe a sigh of relief, even if it was short lived. Just because they were away from the mansion didn't mean that they were out of danger just yet. The Akatsuki could be waiting for them in the surrounding trees, ready to attack of their long journal underground.

With cautious steps, they started to move on and Itachi glanced over his shoulder, looking back at the mansion that sat quietly on the horizon. It looked peaceful from the outside and seemed so small now that they were further away from it. The tunnels that led away from the house stretched for miles and were once old sewer routes when the city had been formed.

Now they served as escape routes that led away from the house and towards safety. Their current direction was to an old country estate that they had recently acquired and would prove to be a safe place to stay while they re-gathered themselves. It wouldn't be for long as Itachi had plans to hunt down his brother and bring him back to safety. There was no way he would leave Sasuke in enemy hands with only Kankuro as a protector.

Itachi still didn't trust the younger male and the faster he brought Sasuke back, the less time his brother had to stay with Kankuro. Perhaps if they were lucky, the Akatsuki would kill Kankuro to prove a point before threatening Sasuke. It seemed almost cruel to think of such things, but as it stood in Itachi's mind, Kankuro was a spy or something close to it and couldn't be trusted.

"Almost there," Kyuubi called from the front. He skirted around a tree, not wanting to break a branch and give away the fact that they had passed through. "Should be just over this hill."

Itachi grunted as they climbed the slope, feeling his calves protest the action. He was tired and everything was finally catching up with him; not just physically but mentally as well. He wanted to sleep, despite his mind racing in circles. As the house came into view, Itachi let out a soft sigh along with the rest of the team and they stumbled across the yard.

The traps were still in place and it was undisturbed as they finally entered the house after checking everything for an ambush. It was a relief to finally stumble inside as the sense of peace and safety rushed over them, leaving them to look around at each other and take in exactly how many were in their group.

As quickly as the relief entered their bodies, it was quickly replaced with uncertainty. How many had they lost and how many had made it to safety? What was going to happen now? They were all questions that washed away the brief relief and filled the house with faint despair. It would be hard to solider on, but they would do it and they would come back better because of it.

**.:|Evil Genius|:.**

"It's been two days," Itachi hissed at Kyuubi from across the table. "I'm tired of sitting here and doing nothing. I want to go find my brother and you will not keep me here any longer."

Kyuubi shook his head. "We still have stragglers coming in each day. If you leave and the Akatsuki decides to attack us, then what will happen to the morale of the people here?" He asked. "I told you before. Sasuke is in safe hands with Kankuro."

Itachi's lips pulled down into a snarl. "Then why aren't they back yet? Why aren't they here where it's safe?" He stood up and placed his hands on the table. "I think you put too much faith into Gaara's brother without knowing enough about him. His leash is too loose and I don't trust him." He didn't regret speaking the words, pleased to get them off his chest.

"You should," Kyuubi stated. "I know it's hard to trust him when he's new and you know nothing about him. But trust me when I say that Kankuro only has your best interests at heart in everything that he does. He would never hurt a hair on Sasuke's head."

"I would kill him if he did," Itachi declared. "But regardless of what you say, I'm still going after him. One person alone can't bring Sasuke back and they'll need help to escape Akatsuki."

Kyuubi stood up as well and locked his eyes with Itachi. "And you think you're the right person for that? You're the head of this family, if they capture you as well, then its game over for everyone. I know he's your brother and you hate that someone else has to go after him, but that's just the course of action you'll have to accept." He leaned forward. "He'll be safer in the hands of someone else. What makes you think they'll let him go if they have you? The heir and the current leader; they'd never let you two go. They'd rather kill you and watch the family fall to pieces."

Itachi shook his head. "You don't know that will happen. This family is strong and could go on without me."

"They look to you more than you think, Itachi," Kyuubi snapped. "And while what you're doing may seem brave, it's just childish and foolish. Running off to get yourself killed and possibly destroy the family while you're at it is not what you as the overlord should be doing. You're losing sight of your goal."

Itachi ground his teeth together. "And what do you know of anything or what I've gone through. I lost my father that day and I'll be damned if I lose Sasuke as well."

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed. "It stems further from that. You think I don't know what you went through or that I don't know of your relationship with Naruto and how his death affected you? He wouldn't want you to do something like this and would want you to listen to reason instead."

Dark eyes flashed and Itachi's hand struck out, wanting to punch the older male in his face. He snarled as his fist was caught before he was yanked forward and his face was inches from Kyuubi's. "You will watch your tongue when you speak to me," Itachi hissed lowly. "Despite what you think, I am your superior and even though you have orders to protect me, you still take orders from me."

A smirk spread across Kyuubi's face. "But we're also here on your father's orders and in honor of him; you won't send me or my group away. You wouldn't tarnish his memory that way." His grip tightened on Itachi's hand. "But despite what you think, I know what I'm doing and what is best for you. Therefore, you will listen to me and you will stay here. And that is final." Kyuubi's hand dropped and he turned on his heel, not wanting to debate the subject further.

Itachi let him go, his face dark with anger. He understood Kyuubi's point but at the same time, it was frustrating. He knew that he had to keep a level head as leader, but at the same time, Sasuke was family. And now that Fugaku was gone, next to his mother; Sasuke was the only family he had left. The Akatsuki was taking everyone from him and it was hard for Itachi to just sit by and let them run wild.

He would send someone himself to go bring Sasuke back, but there was no one prepared to go out. They were too busy taking care of the injured and trying to locate the rest of the members that they had no one to spare with the exception of someone from Kyuubi's team. Frustration mounting, Itachi slumped back down into his chair and buried his head in his arms.

It wasn't fair and for once, Itachi wished that he was young again. At least then, he didn't have to worry about taking care of the family and the only thing he had to do was protect Naruto, watch him grow. But that had been taken from him and Itachi had grown. The past was etched in stone but the future was always moving. And there was nothing Itachi could do to stop that.

**.:|Evil Genius|:.**

A tense atmosphere had settled over the house. It had been almost a week since the attack on the mansion and they hadn't heard from the rest of Kyuubi's groups that were staying at the other safe houses. No one wanted to move until they were certain that the last of the stragglers had made their way to the safe houses but at the same time, they were starting to push their luck.

It was dangerous to stay in the same spot for an extended period of time. The safe house would be compromised and be lost if it were to be found, meaning another would have to be made. But word was still coming in that the Akatsuki were out there, looking for them in hopes of finishing the job. They wanted to crush their morale and see them weakened, wanting to deliver the final blow when they were at their weakest.

It was a topic that had been debated heavily in the past few days, mainly Kyuubi versus Itachi, about whether they should leave now or wait until it was safe to move again. It didn't help matters that Sasuke was still missing and each day that passed without his brother returning to the safe house had Itachi growing all the more angry.

The situation was difficult and it was made worse by the arguments that were fired back and forth between the two. Each were strong willed and hard headed, neither wanting to back down or admit that they were wrong. It made the tension rise even more in the house until it filled every nook and cranny, making everyone hold their breath whenever Itachi entered a room if Kyuubi was already there or vice versa.

Matters were made worse as Kyuubi refused to move them until he had final confirmation from his team, Only then could they move to a hideout that even the family didn't know about, meaning it was safe from the spy that Kankuro had claimed was in the family. While no one knew who the spy was, it was agreed upon by everyone that there was one in the family.

There was no way that the Akatsuki would have known about all the escape routes unless someone had informed them. It was possible for one or two, but from the information they had been receiving, their enemy had known about more than half. Mainly the older ones that everyone knew about but the newer ones still remained hidden, a sign that the spy wasn't aware of them at the time of their building.

Or at least that was their hope. If not and the spy did know about them, then they were allowed to escape only to be hunted down when they down and injured. If that was the case, then they were sitting ducks and that didn't bode well for anyone.

With tensions rising and the sense of unease growing in the house, it was enough to drive anyone insane and as Itachi sat in the living room, staring out the window, he realized that that was exactly what was going on. They weren't getting anywhere with the arguing and debating, and the longer they stayed here, the more restless everyone grew.

He felt the few people in the room shift as a door was opened and Itachi knew without looking who the person entering the room was. He glanced over his shoulder to look regardless and felt himself frown as Kyuubi stepped into the room. Standing up, Itachi moved away from his chair and approached the other male, feeling the tension in the room grow heavier.

"Have you heard any word from your team yet?" He asked. "We can't keep staying here, you know that. Even if we move to a new location and then go to this safe house you know about, it'll be better than staying here any longer."

Kyuubi shook his head. "We can't move just yet. I'm waiting to hear from one last person before we can leave." He walked over to the window and ran a hand through his hair. "I know it's frustrating for you, but it's just as frustrating for me to stay here and not do a thing."

Itachi growled and heard the other people in the room shift in their chairs. "Then why don't you do anything about it? Tell them that we're moving before it gets too dangerous." He paused before plowing on. "And while you're at it, why don't you tell me where my brother is. You promised that he would be here and out of the Akatsuki's grasp, yet he is still not by my side."

Grunting, Kyuubi moved away from the window and pushed someone to the side so they were standing near the wall instead of the window. "Your brother is safe. I told you that he would be and he is. I never promised that he would be at your side though. At least not here where this place isn't secure."

For a moment, Itachi bristled but felt the more pressing question rise to him and form on the tip of his tongue. "They why aren't we moving to this safe and secure place that only you seem to know about?" His eyebrow rose slightly. "Don't you think we should go there instead of staying here and waiting for a call that probably won't come?"

"You know as well as I do that the Akatsuki are still out there searching for us. If we leave now, without a secure place to go, then we risk the chance of falling into their grasp just as easily as staying here," Kyuubi stated. "My team has been getting everyone out of the safe houses and taking them to the hideout that we have prepared. One that no one knows about except for the people on my team. It's the safest place we have and the spy doesn't know about it."

Dark eyes narrowed slightly. "You make it sound as though you know who the spy is."

Kyuubi shook his head. "It was not my intent to make it sound that way."

"Because if you knew, you know that I would demand that person's name so I could go after them," Itachi finished and slid closer to Kyuubi's side, staring into carefully guarded eyes. He searched them for a moment but his eyes widened slightly, seeing the truth in them. "You do know who the spy is," he breathed.

Kyuubi's eyes closed and he leaned against the wall. "It isn't for me to tell you. I'm just a pawn in all this and when Juubi wishes to tell you, he will."

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed and he stared at Kyuubi, his face twisted in confusion. Nothing was making sense anymore and the annoyance that he felt at Kyuubi had now grown; mixed together with confusion and doubt. "What do you mean?" He asked. Because if Kyuubi was just a pawn and not the leader of his group, then who was?

For a moment, Kyuubi looked torn, unsure of his next movement. It was obvious that he was dying to tell Itachi everything that was going on but was ordered not to. Finally, he opened his mouth to answer Itachi, but his words were drowned out by a loud gunshot that shattered though the living room before screams and shouts broke the silence.


	9. Nothing but Pawns

**A/N**: Next chapter! Took a little longer to post this one because FF was acting up again :/ But hopefully things are better now and this works, haha. This is chapter is a** bit violent** so please take note of that if you're offended by that.

**Warnings**: Violence, language, character death, unbetated

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Death was something that everyone had to face; it was a fact of life. No matter how cruel it sounded, it was just the way things were and as a populace, it was something that people had come to expect. No amount of money or fame could keep it at bay, and while money could extend life for a couple more years thanks to modern science, it couldn't prevent it. In simple terms, everyone died. Regardless of gender, status, race, or history. It was best just to accept that fact and move on with life.

Itachi knew all this and more, as he had seen death countless times before in battle but it still didn't mean he was prepared to face his own death as he stared down the barrel of a gun. He knew he would die in time yes, but he had always hoped that it would be later in his life after several successful years in leading the family.

But now, it seemed as though fate wanted him to die early and a small part of Itachi found that he was okay with that. At least in dying, there was a chance that he would be able to see Naruto again; if he was one to believe in that. The thought almost made him chuckle, as it seemed that even in his last minutes of live, Itachi still couldn't stop thinking about the young blond that had captured his heart all those years back.

He wiggled against the ropes that held him tight to his chair before giving up again. Everyone was tied up tightly, given no chance to escape while their two captors kept their guns aimed at him and Kyuubi. The threat was clear, that if anyone else tried to escape or do something foolish, the two most powerful men in the room would be killed first. And that alone was enough to keep everyone quiet, no matter how much they didn't like it. For Itachi, it meant that he had a chance to reflect on everything that he had done in his relatively short life.

It seemed as though there wasn't much too truly think about, because all his memories past always had a blur of blond in them and Itachi found his mind drifting off to Naruto each time. From the time he had first started taking care of the younger male when he was only five until the last time he held Naruto in his arms, thrusting into his body for the first time.

Just the thought of that alone was enough to make a small smirk flicker across Itachi's lips and suddenly death didn't seem all that bad if remembering that time was the last thought on his mind. The action though had been caught by his captor, a longhaired male with blond hair covering his eye. Itachi knew the man to Deidara, an expert bomber for the Akatsuki and he scowled as the man pushed closer.

"What's on your mind, Uchiha? Must be something pleasant if you're smirking moments before your death," the man stated, his lips pulling down in a small frown.

Itachi's smirk grew. "Nothing that you would be privy to," he stated, looking and feeling far too pleased despite the current situation they were in now.

Deidara scowled and reared his hand back, punching Itachi hard across his face. The force made his head snap to the side and Itachi's pale cheek was already turning a pretty red that had Deidara smirking. "I'll ask you again to tell me what's on your mind. Or maybe I should just put a hole in one of your friend's heads. Perhaps that will change your mind."

Dark eyes slid to the side, glancing at Deidara from the corner of eye before Itachi answered in a strong voice. "I was thinking about someone who has long since passed thanks to your hands. And the night before his death when I took him for the first time. Remembering how he felt wrapped around my -"

"Enough," Deidara hissed and pressed the end of the barrel to Itachi's temple. "I don't want to hear such words falling from your mouth." He pushed harder, watching as the skin puckered around the round metal piece before jerking away with a snarl.

Itachi let out a soft breath as the man moved away, cursing under his breath about how he was tired of waiting and Itachi slumped against his restraints. He had thought his life was going to end there but it seemed as though it was going to be prolonged for just a little more. He wasn't sure what these two men wanted, as they hadn't demanded anything yet and instead, seemed to be waiting for something.

He gave a fleeting look to Kyuubi, wondering what was going on in the man's head. The other male looked far too calm despite the situation and Itachi couldn't help but wonder who he was. Kyuubi had hinted that he wasn't the leader but instead just a puppet, but if that was true, then who was the real leader and where were they?

It hardly seemed far to be left in the dark in such a way, especially as Itachi was supposed to be the head of the family now. There weren't supposed to be secrets kept from them. It made him pause and wonder if this had also been a part of Naruto's plan, to have Kyuubi masquerade as the leader while the real one watched from the shadows.

Naruto had always been smart that way, forever beating him in chess as he could see several steps ahead instead of just one or two. It was just the way Naruto's mind worked and Itachi didn't doubt that Naruto would have planned for something like this. But if not Kyuubi for the leader, than who?

It seemed as though Naruto had full trust in Kyuubi and Itachi couldn't imagine that there was someone else who was more trustworthy and close to the blond. Except perhaps Naruto himself because Naruto would never let a group of this caliber operate unchecked with a fake leader while the real one operated from the shadows. If Naruto wasn't dead, Itachi would have to guess that the younger male was the leader Kyuubi spoke of, but such a thing was impossible.

Sighing, Itachi turned his attention back to Deidara who was standing next to a redhead who looked more bored than frustrated. Occasionally, a flicker of annoyance would flash through his eyes at the blond, but other than that, no other emotion was present on his face. It was slightly unsettling and Itachi shifted again.

"For being the infamous Akatsuki, you two sure aren't very bright," Kyuubi drawled next to him. "We've been tied this way for nearly two hours and you haven't done a thing except wave your guns around and slap people around. You must be awfully low grunts if that's all you can do."

Itachi sucked in a deep breath and glared at the other male, wondering if Kyuubi had a death wish. Things had been fine up until now, but now that Kyuubi had opened his mouth, there was a chance for everything to fall apart around them. Itachi didn't wish to see anyone die, but with the way Deidara's eyes were flashing with anger, he didn't doubt for a moment that Kyuubi's life was toeing the line.

"You're not in a position to be talking like that," Deidara growled. "And I would watch your mouth if I were you. I could easily kill you if I wanted. I have the gun and you don't. You would do well to remember that."

Kyuubi smirked, silently egging him on. "Yes you have the gun, but you haven't done anything with it. You're either too scared to shoot us or you have orders to keep us alive."

Deidara's eyes widened before he punched Kyuubi hard across the face. "I am not scared!" He roared. "I have created death a thousand times over in a way you could never understand. My bombs are a work of art that can level buildings and kill hundreds with one fiery explosion of beauty. And your life, while it wouldn't end in the same beauty of my bombs, will just be another one that I take."

"Deidara." A soft but demanding voice spoke. "You know our orders; we're not to kill them yet. He's egging you on and hoping to bait you into a trap, which you ended falling for."

Growling lowly, Deidara moved away from Kyuubi, cursing under his breath at the man. "You're lucky that we can't kill you yet," he claimed, whirling around to point a finger at Kyuubi. "We have orders from our boss to wait because he wants you alive. Probably because he wants to torture you and get every bit of information out of you before he decides to kill every last one of you."

Itachi's eyebrow arched at the claim and he found himself silently congratulating Kyuubi for putting his life on the line to get that information from Deidara. It had taken guts to do that and the information had Itachi relaxing if only slightly. He knew he would never speak under torture, but the chance to come face to face with the elusive Akatsuki leader was something that had Itachi's heart racing, if only slightly.

He calmed his mind down, forcing himself to think of how he would handle the situation when that time finally came. The man wasn't to be underestimated and Itachi would need a solid plan for when that time happened. He wouldn't allow himself to be caught off guard again.

He looked towards Kyuubi again, wondering if the man had another plan in mind or if he was going to lay low for now. He was already skating on thin ice with Deidara, and Itachi had a feeling that if the bomber were pushed in just the right way; he would shoot Kyuubi despite the consequences. It didn't make their situation any better and the fact that Kyuubi still seemed so relaxed didn't put Itachi at ease. If anything, it made him even more nervous and he feared that Kyuubi had something else up his sleeve that would put them in danger.

"You know," Deidara said suddenly, aiming the gun at Kyuubi once more. "Now that I think about it, I believe our orders were only to keep the Uchiha brat alive."

Kyuubi snorted. "Which one? There are several of them here."

Soft snickers floated around the room like waves on the ocean, making Deidara look even more annoyed. "Laugh it up old man, I'm still the one holding the gun here and essentially, your life is in my hands. So I'd learn how to hold your tongue if I were you."

"I'm trembling," Kyuubi drawled but wisely kept his mouth shut after that.

Seeing that Kyuubi had fallen silent for good this time, Deidara nodded and waved the gun in the air. "As I was saying, we really have no need for you. Our orders were only for Itachi and no one else." He smirked at Kyuubi, feeling pride swell in his chest. "I can only imagine how the boss will reward me when he finds out that I killed the leader of this infamous group that you're supposed to be a part of. How humorous that you've been caught despite the skill that you boasted."

"Calm yourself Deidara," the redhead spoke once more, taking a step towards Deidara. "You know our orders. The boss said that he wants everyone alive. And that means everyone. From the head of the family to lowly bed warmers. They're all to come back to the meeting point alive."

Seething slightly, Deidara spun around to look at his companion. "But he's driving me insane, Sasori. With that cocky attitude of his and that stupid smug smile. I just want to blow it all off his face so I don't have to see it again." He wheeled back around to glare at Kyuubi. "How would you like that, tough guy? It's a little hard to smirk when your face is scattered across the floor in little bits and the only thing that's left are fragments of your skull."

A small chuckle left Kyuubi's mouth before he started laughing harder, the noise echoing throughout the large room. It bounced off the walls and made everyone stare at the man, wondering if Kyuubi had finally lost his mind.

The position they were in was no laughing matter, especially when Deidara had threatened to blow off Kyuubi's face because he could. But the laughter continued and the occupants in the room shifted uneasily in their seats, or as best they could, given the fact that they were tied tightly to their chairs. The laughter made the hairs on their arm rise and they wondered just what was on Kyuubi's mind.

Finally the laughter died down and the man shook his head, wetness pricking the corner of his eyes. "That was a good laugh. I needed that, thanks," he stated, small chuckles still escaping his throat.

"What's so funny?" Deidara demanded, pushing the gun back in Kyuubi's face. "Tell us now." Terror was clear in his eyes at the fear that Kyuubi knew something they didn't and it put the other male on edge. The thought that there was something out there that could potential harm them had shaken his confidence and now Deidara sought the answer that they were fine.

"It's just," Kyuubi chuckled again and his eyes slid to the side, glancing at Itachi first before looking over Deidara's shoulder. "It's just that…I'm not the true leader of the group. I was appointed as the leader but the true leader is not me. I'm not the one calling the shots."

The gun in Deidara's hand shook slightly and he visibly swallowed. Next to him, even Sasori had straightened up, the new piece of information not setting well with him either. This was something they hadn't accounted for and now there was an unknown piece of the board game that they were playing on. The stakes had been raised and they had nothing to counter the newest claim.

Deidara tightened his grip. "You're lying," he declared boldly. "You're just trying to scare us into believing that you're not the real leader. Hoping that we'll lower our guard but we're smarter than that."

An eyebrow arched at the claim and Kyuubi chuckled again. "Am I now?" He asked. "You don't believe that I'm simply a pawn, that we're all pawns in this game that he's playing and has been playing for years now? If that's what you wish, then by all means, believe that if want but I know better. I know the truth."

The bomber turned his head, glancing over his shoulder to look at Sasori, silently asking if they should believe him or not. It was a tough call and both options would have horrible consequences if they went with the wrong choice. They could choose not to believe Kyuubi and risk the truth that someone out there who was the true leader and was calling the shots. Or they could panic and leave, in fear that there was a different leader, when Kyuubi had been lying the whole time.

Itachi didn't pity the choice they had to make, knowing that they didn't have the time or manpower available to them right now to investigate Kyuubi's claims. If they did, they would have a little more time to hunt down the truth, but as it was, they were stuck now and had to go with their gut instinct, hoping that it was right.

"Who is this so called leader then, if you're not he?" Sasori finally asked calmly. He seemed to be the more level headed of the two and he calmed Deidara down with a firm look, silencing him before he could say anything.

Kyuubi smirked slightly. "Our real leader, at least in the group that I presided over, is called Juubi. He's the one that you should be fearing and hunting down." His grin grew. "But even if you look, you'll never find him. You can search and search to your heart's content but he will always continue to elude you."

Deidara gulped at the words, taking them to heart and he pushed the barrel of the gun harder against Kyuubi's temple. "Where is he? Where is this Juubi?"

"He's not in this room," Kyuubi answered. "So you can rest assured in knowing that none of us are him."

"That's not helpful at all," Deidara shouted. Panic was setting into his body and even Sasori couldn't stop his eyes from darting around the room nervously, as though he expected the man to jump out of the shadows without warning.

Itachi watched all of these changes and marveled at the tale Kyuubi had been able to spin, whether it was true or not. He knew that it should worry him that there was the chance that Kyuubi had been lying to him this whole time, but that could be dealt with later, after they had escaped this place with their lives still intact.

For now, that was the most pressing matter. Anything else could be dealt with once they were safe. For now, the best thing to do was to stay silent and let Kyuubi handle things. If it looked as though he needed some help, Itachi could chime in to help push the situation in their favor.

Sasori shifted forward, his gaze burning holes into Kyuubi face. "You know where your leader is. Where Juubi is." It was a statement and not a question.

"Perhaps," Kyuubi answered with his own statement and a shrug of his shoulders. "He's a smart leader and knows not to stay in one place for too long."

"Then tell us his last known location," Deidara snapped and tapped the tip of the barrel against Kyuubi's skull. "Or my finger might slip and then you can say goodbye to your brain."

Kyuubi snorted with laughter. "You do that and then you can say goodbye to the only lead you have on finding Juubi."

Deidara cursed low under his breath and he felt his body trembling with anger. "You little shit," he shouted and yanked back Kyuubi's head. "You will tell us his location or I will kill the Uchiha brat."

"You can't, you already said that you had orders not to kill him," Kyuubi drawled, rolling his eyes slightly. "That your boss wanted everyone alive."

A smirk settled on Deidara's face. "Not that brat, but the younger one. Itachi's brother." He glanced over at Itachi, who had stiffened in his seat at the words. "All I need to do is make one little call and his life will end with the single pull of a trigger."

Kyuubi's eyebrow arched in amusement. "You have Sasuke in your custody?" He asked, sounding far too amused for the situation. "You're lying. I know for a fact that he's safe and he's nowhere near enemy lines. That, and if your orders are to keep us all alive, what benefit would you get killing Itachi's younger brother? That would only provoke us more and we would fight back even harder."

Gritting his teeth, Deidara backhanded Kyuubi and stormed away from the man, coming to stand next to Sasori. It was hard to tell if Kyuubi was lying or not, but he had been right on one thing. They didn't have Sasuke and had no idea where the younger Uchiha was. It was unnerving that Kyuubi seemed so confident in his belief that they didn't have him and made Juubi look even more real with each passing moment.

"What should we do?" He asked lowly, eyes darting to the windows and scanning the horizon. "The helicopters aren't here yet and we can't move until they get here."

Sasori glanced at his watch. "They should be here any minute. We'll continue with our plans and inform the boss on our flight back to the meeting point. If we need to veer off course halfway there, it's no problem.

Deidara nodded and turned his attention back to Kyuubi who was once more chuckling, finding pleasure in the whole situation. His eyes danced with mirth and his lips were curled into a sadistic smirk that put them both on edge. It seemed that even Itachi was lost to the whole situation, making Deidara believe even more that there was another leader out there playing the game. But if Kyuubi was just a knight protecting the king, then who was the person moving the pieces? And more importantly, where were they?

The steady thump of blades swirling through the air pulled Deidara from his thoughts and everyone in the room seemed to straighten up. From the window, they could see two black dots approaching them at fast speeds and it didn't take long before they grew larger, giving them away as helicopters.

"Seems as though you've run out of time," Deidara said with a smirk. "Those helicopters are here for you and once they take you back to the hideout, we'll dredge all the information out of you until you're pleading for death. And maybe if you're lucky, we'll do just that."

Kyuubi chuckled once more before his face grew serious as the helicopters grew closer, their blades cutting through the air without mercy. "I suppose I don't have any choice then. For the sake of my sanity and health for the time that I'm in your custody, I should tell you where Juubi is."

Deidara sniffed. "It might be too late for that information to save you now, but it may help ease your pain if only a little," he stated and waved his gun at Kyuubi. "So spill and betray your so called leader."

Dark brown eyes glanced out the window, watching the helicopters grow closer still. The tension in the room mounted, everyone wondering if Kyuubi was truly going to give Deidara the information he sought and with each passing second that he stayed silent, they could see Deidara growing more and more annoyed.

"I knew it, you were lying," Deidara crowed. "If it's taking you this long, it can only mean that you're trying to think of a good lie to tell."

Kyuubi shook his head. "That's not it at all. I'm just waiting for the right time." As he spoke, the lead helicopter exploded, bursting into flames that quickly fell to earth. The pieces smoldering and smoking the whole way down until it crashed with a terrible explosion. Kyuubi's lips curled into a cruel smirk and nodded his head at the last remaining helicopter still flying strong and fast to their location. "That's our real boss."

Itachi started with wide eyes at the flume of smoke that billowed up from the ground. It seemed impossible that the helicopter had been taken out by someone they couldn't see, as the aircraft wasn't carrying any weapons. Either a bomb had been placed inside the lead helicopter to take it out, or someone had taken the shot with a high-powered sniper from the trailing helicopter. Regardless of how it was done, the effect was still the same and the aircraft that was coming towards them was now an ally instead of foe.

Panic and fear crossed over Deidara and Sasori's face as the realization hit them that they were no longer going to receive back up, and that they were all alone with a room filled with their enemies. Already, they could feel the change in the atmosphere around them, the tide quickly turning against them. The feeling of once being helpless was fading away, replaced by the knowledge that they still had a chance to fight once more, despite their bound bodies.

"He's just one person," Sasori stated, trying to stay calm. "Only one person is inside that helicopter minus the pilot. We can handle that."

Deidara shook his head. "And what it's filled with people ready to take us down? We're only two people."

Sasori grunted. "We have the advantage. They'll be coming out of the helicopter and will be picked off easily. They're nothing but easy prey." His eyes slid to the side and he swallowed heavily at the smirk that was still across Kyuubi's face. It didn't bode well for them and he could only wonder what else had been planned that they didn't know about.

He didn't have time to think about it as the window shattered behind him and something wet splattered against his face. He turned to look at the spot where Deidara had been standing only to realize that he was slumped on the floor with a large hole in the back of his head.

The fear only had a moment to grow and mount as Kyuubi's smirk grew into an evil grin before Sasori knew no more, one last and final bullet finding its way through his body. The body slumped to the ground and blood pooled from underneath it as the helicopter grew closer, hovering over the ground before someone jumped out.

The blades thumped loudly as the figure ran forward and if it hadn't been for the pleased smile on Kyuubi's face, Itachi might've been worried. He didn't bother to ask who the person was, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer and decided to wait until they were closer. Everything was happening too fast and Itachi was still in awe at how the two Akatsuki members had been killed.

It was hard to take a shot through glass and hit your target perfectly, but to do so while on a moving helicopter took skill. Skill and talent that Itachi hadn't seen since Naruto joined the sniper team when he was younger. The thought made Itachi's chest clench in pain before the figure finally came into view and the feelings were pushed aside.

Stepping through the broken glass carefully, Kankuro surveyed the area with gun drawn before rushing forward to untie him. The action surprised Itachi but he squashed it down as a dagger was pushed into his hand to help cut the others free while Kankuro jogged over to Kyuubi. Itachi watched them carefully as he quickly went to work cutting everyone free of their bonds, noting that they were talking in low and hurried tones. It made Itachi's eyes narrow but he didn't question it now, tucking aside the question for later.

It didn't take long before everyone was cut free. They were missing a few people from when they first arrived though, having lost them in the brief struggle with the Akatsuki members. They had been overwhelmed at that time and Itachi found it foolish that their leader would pull all his men back but two, just because Itachi and the others had been secured.

"The boss is waiting for us in the helicopter," Kankuro stated, gesturing towards the helicopter, blades still whirling so they could get a quick take off. "But we need to hurry, the place is crawling with Akatsuki members and I'm certain they saw their aircraft go down. We need to leave before they get here. But by the time they get there, we'll be long gone."

Itachi glanced around at the large mass of people standing in the room. "And how does your boss propose that we all get away? Everyone is not going to fit in the helicopter."

Kankuro chuckled lightly. "Give him some credit Itachi, he thought of that." The younger male pointed up, gesturing to the air above them. "We have more helicopters racing in now to get everyone out. They'll beat the Akatsuki with enough time to get everyone on board and out of here before they show up."

"And I assume that we'll have to trust you and your leader that you'll take us to the right place and not into enemy hands," Itachi stated, un-amused.

"He just shot your captives in the head and is risking his helicopters to come save you. I think it's safe to say that he's on your side," Kankuro said softly. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. Things will make sense when we arrive at our destination. However, you won't be riding the helicopter with everyone else."

Itachi's frown deepened and he took a step forward. "Why not?" He asked menacingly and watched as Kankuro reached into his pocket. The long sleeve shirt he wore bunched around his arm as he dug for the item he sought and when he pulled out a small ring of keys, Itachi glimpsed a smudge of black on the inside of his wrist.

"Because you'll be riding with me," Kankuro stated, dangling the keys in Itachi's face. "They'll know to look for you in the air, because that's where everyone else. But with all eyes watching the sky, no one will think to look down on earth where you'll really be." Already, helicopters were landing around them, waiting for them to leave so they could get to safety.

Itachi's hand shot out, his fingers curling around the wrist holding the keys. They tightened over the smudge Itachi had seen before and was surprised to see a brief flicker of fear and surprise dart through brown eyes as Kankuro quickly jerked out of the grip. Brown eyes that had the faintest ring around them, now that Itachi was close enough.

"Where is Sasuke?" He demanded, despite the other questions racing through his mind. "I was told that he would be safe with you and I'm not going anywhere until I know where he's at."

Kankuro smiled brightly. "He's back at the safe house, which is where you'll be as soon as we leave. I promise and all I'm asking is that you trust me, Itachi. Please." There was a slight pleading to the voice, making Itachi realize that they were running out of time for such pointless debates.

Scowling but agreeing nonetheless, Itachi nodded and gestured for the first group of people to leave with the waiting helicopter. A second was already lining up to leave and as soon as they were formed, Itachi had them running out to the next available helicopter. They fit as many as they could into the small space, provided that it was still safe and flyable. But Itachi wanted to get as many out as they could before the Akatsuki would arrive.

It was like clockwork though, sending out a new group to the aircraft as soon as one took off. They had to stagger the takeoff's and arrivals in order to make sure that there weren't any accidents but at last, the final helicopter left, leaving Itachi alone with Kankuro. The younger male didn't say anything, simply jogging downstairs to the basement where several vehicles were standing. They were to be used in emergencies and Itachi could only wonder how Kankuro had known about them.

He quickly reached forward and grabbed the younger male's wrist once more, pulling him closer until he could look into the brown eyes. Kankuro held his gaze for a mere second before darting away, some form of guilt filling his eyes before Itachi let him go. "I want answers when we get to the safe house," he demanded. He knew for sure now that the younger male was wearing contacts, although he couldn't tell if they prescription or just colored lenses, which were more worrisome than prescription.

Kankuro didn't answer as he handed Itachi a helmet before slipping one over his unruly locks. He climbed onto the bike and it roared to life a second later, Itachi quickly climbing on as well. The door was opened remotely and without a word, they shot out from the basement, Itachi clinging to the smaller male before him. It hardly seemed fair that he wasn't the one driving the bike, but Itachi had no idea where they were going and without that piece of information, Kankuro was in charge; even though he didn't like that fact at all.

They were moving away from house where the helicopters had landed and headed towards the thick trees that surrounded the side of the house. It was the most dangerous part of the trip, as the stretch between the woods and the house was empty, providing no cover for them, and it would be all too easy to spot them. Itachi's eyes flickered the sky occasionally but they were moving too fast to keep a constant watch.

"How far away are we from the safe house," he shouted over the noise.

Kankuro grunted. "It's a good drive back, but you know where it is." He answered.

Itachi's eyebrow rose. "Why are you telling me this now?" He asked.

"Because if I told you before, you wouldn't have believed me and probably would've tried to shoot me on the spot," Kankuro stated and revved the engine more so they could reach the tree line faster. "We're going to the Namikaze Estates."

It felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over Itachi's body at the mention of Naruto's old home. No one had been in there since Naruto's parents were killed and Itachi could only imagine how Kyuubi had managed to accomplish such a feat. Or perhaps it wasn't Kyuubi at all but instead this Juubi that the man had mentioned back at safe house. Either way, Itachi wanted answers now more than ever.

A curse from Kankuro's mouth pulled Itachi from his thoughts and it didn't take long before the sound of helicopter blades reached his ears. They were still a mile from the tree line and no doubt they had been spotted. The trees would provide some cover but not enough as they were still bare from the winter and they couldn't stay in the woods forever.

The noise grew louder as they rushed into the forest and Itachi cursed as small twigs and branches snapped against his body. The bike moved quickly between the trees but the helicopter above them was never too far behind and Itachi found himself wondering how they were going to escape them. They had the advantage as they held the high ground and could watch their every move. And they had a limitless amount of people who could continue when the first team was running low on supplies. Everything was against them and Itachi's mind raced to think of an answer.

"We need a decoy," he finally shouted. "Something to get them off our trail."

Kankuro shook his head. "We need to go underground," he said. "Are there any tunnels that your family built around here that lead elsewhere? They can't track us underground."

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed in thought, trying to remember the layout of the property. They were far away from the main road but there were sewer gates nearby that should work if they were lucky. "To the west, there is drainage ditch with a sewer entrance for excess water. We'll have to leave the bike but we can just slid through the entrance and make our way through there. By the time they land the helicopter and get their men on the ground, we'll be far enough ahead."

Kankuro nodded and angled the bike the right, pushing it faster to get a small lead. Going into the sewers was a double edge sword. They picked up on the littlest of sounds and were confusing. They could get lost down there and then their worry would turn from the Akatsuki to starving to death in the tunnels. Both thoughts were unsettling but at the moment the sewers were their best chance and they were already headed in the direction. To turn around now would be a waste of time and could be costly.

The helicopter fell back further behind them, losing them in the thicker parts of the trees but the moment they made their way into the opening to reach the drainage ditch, the Akatsuki would find them again in a heartbeat. Knowing that they would be short on time, Itachi reached up and started to unbuckle his helmet. It would be too bulky to fit through the small opening and he didn't want to waste time trying to take it off when they were at the drainage ditch.

Once off, the helmet was tossed to the side and Itachi reached forward so he could undo Kankuro's as well. The younger male jerked away at his touch before realizing what Itachi was doing and let him remove the helmet. It was discarded in the same way just as the ditch came into view and Itachi could feel his body tensing, preparing for the dash they would have to make.

They shot out of the trees and Itachi could feel the bike moving faster, trying to keep their edge for a little longer. Kankuro would only slow the bike down at the very last second and what happened to it afterwards wasn't their concern. The only thing on their mind was getting away. If they were lucky, the Akatsuki would give up on the chase once they vanished underground, not wanting to wait until they surfaced again. If that happened though, they could use the night as a cover to make their way back to safety.

"Should we wait them out?" He called as they approached the ditch, knowing that Kankuro would understand.

The younger male seemed to think it over for a moment before nodding. "It's worth a shot. If the helicopter comes down though as soon as we go under, then we'll have to keep moving. If not, then we can watch and listen for their approach and hope for the best."

Itachi grunted. "Hopefully we're dealing with grunts. He glanced over his shoulder, searching for the helicopter and not seeing it in the skies. "They're not close to us and if they believe that we were in a hurry, they won't a send a team after us."

"Agreed," Kankuro stated as the drainage ditch came into view. He turned the handlebars, making the bike turn and used the force to slow it forcefully. The engine was killed so they could hear for the helicopter before they scrambled for the small hole.

It was a tight fit and for a second, Itachi feared that they wouldn't fit but they wiggled their way in with a few scrapes along the way. Once inside, they pressed close to the edge, hidden from sight as they kept an ear out for the aircraft. It didn't take long before the steady thumps sounded in the air and Itachi held his breath as it hovered over their position. They couldn't see the helicopter but the noise and wind that it gave off hinted at its location.

The aircraft hung above them and Itachi could imagine them calling the report in, asking for their next order. His eyes slid to the side, watching Kankuro and noting that he was mouthing something. More than likely it was a silent plea to stand down and wait for another chance, something Itachi found himself hoping for.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes, the helicopter moved away and Itachi found himself slumping against the cold concrete slab. Next to him, Kankuro was still tense and it didn't take long before Itachi was as well. Just because the aircraft was gone didn't mean that they were in the clear yet. With night falling, they would have to sit and wait before deciding whether or not it was safe to move out from their hiding spot. Itachi sighed; it was going to be a long night.


	10. Finding the Answers

**A/N**: Late posting this chapter :/ But hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Maybe answer some questions or bring up a few more answers, haha XD I hope everyone enjoys it and I'm sorry for the delay D8 Thank you everyone for the favs/alerts/ and reviews so far ^^

**Warnings**: Language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

* * *

The night was dark, even with the moon in the sky; it provided just enough light to offer comfort but not enough light to see by. That alone had Itachi gripping Kankuro tightly as the man negotiated the twisted roads that led to the Namikaze mansion. They were once more on the bike after waiting nearly five hours before deciding that the Akatsuki grunts following them were ordered to fall back, giving them free rein to leave.

They had kept to the main roads were it would be harder to ambush them, but now that they were growing closer to the Namikaze estate, Kankuro was forced to take back roads to prevent being seen. It wouldn't have been so bad if the roads weren't so overgrown and the fear of snipers or traps being set off weren't heavy on Itachi's mind. But they were and to make matters worse, Kankuro was driving without any lights and Itachi didn't even want to know how the younger male knew where he was going.

No one made it out from the Namikaze grounds alive. Ever. It was something everyone knew and no one tried to argue. During the weeks prior to the attack made on them, Minato and Kushina had prepared their lands to help slow down the oncoming assault. Traps and mines were scattered throughout the grounds and there were rumors that even wild animals had been placed on the property to help keep away the enemies that approached.

While the traps had helped to ease the attackers that had come that night, it didn't stop them all and Itachi knew the rest of the story by heart. He also knew that not all the traps had been released and that many active ones were still scattered throughout the grounds. They kept unwanted people away and even now, Itachi feared them. Because they weren't rumors, they were truth and Itachi knew that the traps still existed.

"Too tight," Kankuro gasped and Itachi loosened his grip, muttering a soft apology as they continued to weave in and out of the trees. "We're almost there though, just hold on for a little bit longer."

Itachi nodded, wanting to comment that he couldn't do anything else but hold on, but he kept his mouth shut. There was no need to speak the hundreds of things that ran through his mind right now and instead, he turned his head to the side to look at the shadow of the mansion that was visible from their location.

He had only visited the Namikaze mansion once or twice when he was younger and didn't remember much of it, but from the pictures he had seen, he knew that it was a beautiful one and a part of him was anxious to see the inside of it once more. It made him wonder how much had changed from the pictures he had seen and it saddened him to realize that the place was probably dingy and unkempt.

Turning his head away from the mansion, he closed his eyes and tried not to think about anything. Most of all how he would be returning to Naruto's old home without the younger male at his side. The only thing Itachi could hope for was to be able to find something that remained of the blond and in a way, find comfort in that. Nothing could ever be done to bring Naruto back to life, that much Itachi knew and his mind had accepted that. But his heart didn't wish to accept that and every day was painful, whether Itachi admitted it or not.

His eyes opened as he felt the bike slow down and Itachi blinked up at the mansion that loomed before him. The outside was still the same, the stones showing some weathering and the grounds had taken on a life of their own, but in all, nothing much had changed. The windows were boarded up with thick pieces of plywood to help keep out the wildlife and as they approached the mansion, Itachi's eyes glanced over them, and he frowned when he realized that they were new boards. His eyes darted around, taking in the surroundings once more and noting that despite the old building, there were signs of new life; signs that people had been here recently and had been using the mansion.

"What's going on here?" He asked harshly, his trust wavering once more. "How did you know how to get through all the traps and mines safely?"

Kankuro grunted as he pushed aside a heavy stonewall that was used as a decoy, revealing an entrance behind it. "Everything will be explained when we get inside. I promise." He gestured for Itachi to follow and waited patiently for him to enter before the door was shut once more, bathing them in darkness. Once secured, Kankuro let out a birdcall before another answered. Chains clanked together and the floor shifted slightly before he spoke again. "It's safe to move now," he stated as soft lights started to light the room.

As his eyes adjusted to the lights, Itachi felt his eyes widen slightly at the mass maze that stretched out before them. Even if someone had found the hidden entrance, they still had to cross to the other side of the room and as Itachi glanced over the edge of the small platform they stood on, he realized the missing parts of the floor held sharp spikes at the bottom. A fall into the pit wouldn't just be a setback, it would be deadly and Itachi found himself gulping slightly.

"Certain tiles are false and will tilt if you step on them," Kankuro stated and pushed Itachi in front of him. "I'll tell you how many steps to take and where to turn."

Itachi nodded. "That would be nice. I rather like not having my innards spilling outside my body," he drawled and stepped forward at Kankuro's first command. He felt as though he was in a game instead of real life, and a part of him wished it were just a game, because one false step would end in death instead of restarting the level. It didn't seem fair, but Itachi didn't dwell on it as he continued to move forward slowly.

It was stressful and by the time they finally reached the end, he could feel his muscles aching due to being on edge for so long. As soon as they left the room, it was plunged into darkness once more and the floor shifted, making Itachi realize that the paths had been lowered, making it even more dangerous for a trespasser.

"Now we can relax," Kankuro stated as they entered a lit hallway and his shoulders slumped in relief, happy to be back.

People milled around them and Itachi's eyes searched them all, realizing that they were family members and people that were loyal to them. People he thought they had lost during the attacks. To see them here and safe again made Itachi smile slightly before he remembered that Sasuke was supposed to be amongst these people as well and so far, he hadn't seen his younger brother.

Turning to Kankuro, Itachi glanced at him. "Where is my brother?" He asked, anxious to find Sasuke. "You said that he would be here and I have yet to see him."

Kankuro chuckled. "Well, you've only been here for a few minutes and this is a big mansion. But I said you would see him and you will. He's probably driving the others insane with his bastard-like personality," he teased and turned a corner that led to the foyer. He glanced around it, noting the people milling around before gesturing to the top of the steps. "There he is. Seems as though he was waiting for you this whole time."

Itachi followed Kankuro's gaze and he instantly located Sasuke, letting out a relieved sigh. It was a relief to see Sasuke sitting at the top of the steps, looking anxious himself. Their eyes caught and in a second, Sasuke was up and moving down the steps to see him. They met in a tight embrace and Itachi gripped Sasuke tightly, happy to finally hold his brother again. After losing his father and not knowing where his mother was, Sasuke was all that was left of his immediate family now and Itachi didn't want to lose him.

"I'm glad to see you're all right," he stated, giving a pleased smile while looking over Sasuke for any injuries. "Are you fine? Did they treat you okay?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I told you before that these people are our allies, they would never do anything to harm me." He waved an arm around. "Everyone is here and we were all waiting for you. When Kyuubi told us that you went a separate way from the rest, we knew that you would get here later than us. It takes a lot to sneak past the Akatsuki when they're after you."

Itachi grunted, remembering the whole fiasco. "Don't remind me. I'm trying to forget that little detail about being stuck with…" He trailed off as his eyes settled on a figure at the top of the steps walking alongside Gaara and talking happily with him, before turning to look at Kankuro who was standing off to the side innocently, unaware of the tensing bodies around him.

Following his gaze, Sasuke cursed and reached for Itachi's arm, wanting to stop his brother before he did something stupid. "It's not what you think Itachi!" He shouted as Itachi stormed to Kankuro.

The words were ignored as Itachi's hand shot forward and wrapped around the collar of Kankuro's shirt. "What the hell are you playing?" He snarled and tightened his grip as he thrust a finger at the person standing next to Gaara. A person that looked exactly like the male squirming in Itachi's grip. "I knew you were suspicious and couldn't be trusted, but I never thought you were masquerading as someone."

"How do you know that he's not the real one?" Kankuro gasped, trying to pry Itachi's hands away.

"Because no one was looking at him in horror as he came into view but they looked at you as though you were the bloody ghost of Christmas past." He reached behind him and pulled the gun that was tucked into the small of his back before pressing it to Kankuro's temple. "Tell me who you are now and I might spare you a slow and painful death."

Sasuke sighed softly and ran a hand over his face. "The acts up Blondie, you should just give in now before anything gets worse. Or you end up dead and he really regrets shooting you." Soft murmurs echoed around the room and Sasuke approached his brother's side, placing a hand on his arm. "Let him go Itachi. You don't want to kill him."

Itachi snarled. "And why not. Why shouldn't I put a bullet in his head for lying to me?"

"You can't kill him because it was his idea in the first place," a new voice said from the entrance of a hallway and Itachi felt his breath hitch. "I told you before that I was just a leader figure and nothing more. The Juubi truly exists and you're holding him right now. Everything was planned out in order to his commands, all of it done to protect you. No matter what you may think."

Itachi trembled as the blond haired man stepped closer to him and if Itachi hadn't seen pictures of Minato before, he would've believed that he was looking at an older version of Naruto. "You're Kyuubi," he gasped, taking in the familiar eyes that had once been hidden by colored contacts. He turned away from Minato and looked at the younger male in his grip, noting that brown eyes refused to look at him. "Then who are you?"

The younger male cleared his throat and spoke to the ground. "I'm Juubi. The leader of this group. The one true leader who created and founded the group that protects you, and the one that they all answer to. I had hoped to stay undercover for a little longer but it seems as though even the best laid plans can fall apart no matter how much you plan."

Hands shaking, Itachi released the young male in his grip. The voice was too familiar and he watched as a tan hand rose to peel away a latex mask until a familiar face was revealed. Colored contacts were removed and Itachi's breath caught as bright blue eyes gazed back at him. Eyes that had haunted his dreams the past four years and ones that Itachi believed he would never see again.

For a moment, it seemed like a dream and Itachi couldn't believe that Naruto was standing before him, even after the younger male's name fell from his mouth. He knew who was standing before him, but his mind refused to accept that it might be real. He didn't want to hope, because there was nothing worse than to hope and have those hopes dashed before you.

"You're not Naruto," he murmured, feeling numb. "Naruto died four years ago and never would have done something as cruel as this. He wouldn't have pretended to die while leaving me to believe that he was dead when he was actually alive."

The younger male flinched at the words, knowing that they were true and Naruto looked down once more, not being able to meet Itachi's eyes as he held out his wrist. Black ink spread across his skin in a familiar design and when Naruto spoke, his voice shook slightly. "But Naruto was always looking out for you and promising to protect you, no matter what," he said lowly and felt Itachi push his wrist away, not wanting to look at the tattoo anymore. "And don't believe that it was an easy choice for me either."

The smack that echoed throughout the silent mansion was loud but Naruto didn't make a noise and didn't move as he kept his head turned to the side from where Itachi had struck him. His cheek was red and throbbing, and his harsh breathing matched with Itachi's, showing just how hard this was on both of them.

"Don't make it sound as though you had it easier than me," Itachi snarled. "I believed that you were _dead_. That I could no longer see you and you have no idea how long it took me to accept that. That I could no longer hold you, no longer see, no longer do anything with you. That you were forever out of my reach. So don't you dare think that I had it easy."

Naruto shook his head. "I know it wasn't easy for you but at the same time, it wasn't easy for me either. I had to watch you from afar, watching as you grew without me at your side and knew that in time, you would take another lover. That if I my plans failed, I would never be able to see you again and that only my actions on the side were keeping you safe and alive."

Itachi growled and reached for Naruto again, pulling him close so he could yank his head back. "I thought you were dead!" he yelled, his body shaking harshly. "At least you knew that you could come back to me in time, but I thought that you were lost to me forever. Do you have any idea what it's like to feel that? To feel as though you're dying each day because the person you cared so much for was gone from your life. Only to find out now that he was alive this whole time and living right under his nose. Do you know how that feels?" He pushed Naruto away harshly, watching as the younger male stumbled away before he regained his balance, blue eyes blazing at him.

Lips pulled down into a scowl and Naruto's eyes narrowed at Itachi. "I know how that feels," he spat. "I lived half my life believing my parents were dead until I knew that they had been alive this whole time. And that they gave me to your parents in hopes that I wouldn't have to live a hidden life as they're living now. They're silent assassins for the Uchiha family. Because everyone thinks they're dead, it gives them the freedom to move around and do their job. I accomplished that same thing for you. I took out hundreds of targets behind your back that were willing to bring you down. I did it all in order to keep you safe and alive!" Naruto shouted, panting heavily as his body trembled with rage. This wasn't how he expected to reveal himself to Itachi once everything was said and done, and now Naruto was left wondering what would become of them.

"It doesn't matter what you thought, because you lied to me," Itachi seethed. "If that had been your plan the whole time, why didn't you tell me so I at least knew what was going on instead of leaving me in the dark. Did you believe that I wouldn't be able to keep a secret? That I wouldn't be able to play along and I would blow your cover?"

Naruto flinched at the words but he stubbornly held Itachi's gaze. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to make that choice and I feel as though I would be wasting my breath right now trying to explain myself. You wouldn't believe me anyway," he snapped, knowing that they weren't the right words but right now, Naruto couldn't bring himself to care.

Pain raced through his body at Itachi's accusations and while a small part of him always knew that Itachi would be mad at first, Naruto believed that the older male would be more relieved to see him and the anger would fade away. But then again, human emotions were something that was unpredictable and never followed logic, making them hard to deal with. It was a grievous cost on Naruto's calculations and now he was paying for it.

Itachi opened his mouth to retort but was stopped as a harsh hand clamped down on his shoulder, pulling him back and effectively shutting him up. He turned to glare at the person who had interrupted his fight with Naruto only to realize that he was facing a pair of fierce eyes that had him freezing in place for a moment. "Kushina," he breathed finally, recognizing the female standing before him from pictures he had seen in the past. It seemed strange to see the woman again, as he had once believed her to be dead as well.

"That is enough," she said coolly to them both. She glared at Naruto as he started to argue against her and he instantly clamped his mouth shut so she could continue. "Now is not the place for such a conversation. You're arguing like children in front of the people who look up to you and in this time of war, this is not what they want to see or hear. Yes the things that occurred to both of you are hard to deal with and will take more than one day to come to terms with, but what's done is done and can't be undone."

She turned to Itachi and pinned him to the spot with a cool glare. "Itachi, yes Naruto lied to you and faked his own death, all in the hopes that he would be able to protect you better. And while I'm not saying that what he did or what we did was the right way or not, at the time he believed it to be."

Her eyes slid to Naruto and the younger male stiffened slightly. "And Naruto, you know exactly how it feels to be lied to and have that feeling of betrayal. You felt it once when we did the same to you when you were a child. So you can understand how he feels. But at the same time, both of you must look at how the other felt before you start screaming at each other. Each side has suffered throughout this whole ordeal and no one is innocent."

Itachi looked away from the headstrong female, in silent awe at her personality. It was similar to Naruto's and now Itachi could see where the younger male got his personality. He knew that she was right in some aspects and his heart ached to pull Naruto back into his arms, to know that this wasn't a dream but instead reality. However his anger now was too great to allow such things and his stubborn pride kept him from doing what he should've done when he first saw the younger male.

"Kushina is right," Minato spoke up. "This isn't the place for such a conversation and letting it sit and fester will only make things worse. We have spare rooms in the east wing so you two can talk this out in privacy but I will not let this thing ruin years of planning. Naruto, you knew what you were doing the moment you started planning for this and you should understand how Itachi feels. Just as you, Itachi, should understand that this wasn't easy on Naruto either."

Nodding her head, Kushina pointed towards the stairs. "Gaara and Sasuke will take you two to one of the spare rooms so you may talk things out and deal with things there. The people here do not need to bear witness to leadership that's falling apart and tearing at the frays because of past ghosts."

Itachi scowled but didn't say anything, not wanting to argue against Naruto's parents. In a way, he felt as though they were his superiors as they were older and more experienced than he was, even though his title and position placed him above them. But in the end, titles held nothing compared to experience and time in the field. They were worthless if he couldn't match their talent and Itachi knew that. There was no point in arguing against them now and he succumbed to his fate. "Fine," he grunted and let Sasuke grasp his arm, giving it a small tug.

Behind him, Gaara did the same to Naruto and they were led away like prisoners. Sasuke and Gaara were quiet as they moved up the stairs, tension surrounding them and Itachi's ears strained to hear Naruto's footsteps. They were deathly silent against the carpeted floor, making Itachi realize just how much Naruto had honed his skills during the four years they were apart. He could barely feel the younger male behind him, his breath low and his presence nearly hidden away. It sent chills down Itachi's spine and he realized just how deadly Naruto had become. He could probably take out all three of them now and they wouldn't know it until he was upon them.

The thought made Itachi's blood race through his veins and he trembled slightly. What he wouldn't give to have that kind of power and force under his control. Not just his control as evil overlord, but in every other aspect as well. To have Naruto pinned below him as he dominated the successful killer that he had become. Knowing that Naruto would listen to and obey only him. It was a thrill and helped to dampen the anger, if only slightly as they continued walking. Kushina had been right, as they needed to talk things through in privacy so they could deal with emotions that had been buried for years now.

They stopped outside of a room and Itachi glanced at Sasuke, nodding briefly to him before stepping inside. Naruto joined him moments later, his face set and blank, preparing himself for whatever outcome would happen after this. It was something that Itachi hated to see and knew he was responsible for it, but at the same, Naruto was also to blame for everything that had happened. The door closed behind them and Itachi moved to sit on the edge of the bed while Naruto took the desk, propping himself up on the edge.

For minutes, they sat in silence, staring at each other and trying to figure out who would start first. It was confusing to sort out everything they were feeling and Itachi shifted on the bed, watching as Naruto twitched at the movement. Blue eyes darted around the room, taking in everything that could be used as a means to escape or could be turned into a weapon if needed and Itachi's lips quirked at the action. "You've improved," he finally stated. "You've grown into something that I've never seen before."

Naruto turned his head and glanced down at the floor. "I just wanted to protect you," he said softly, the fight gone from his voice for now. "Everything I did, every step I took was with that one goal in mind; to keep you safe and to make life easier for you as you grew and took on the role of evil overlord. I would lay my life down for you if that's what it took."

Itachi closed his eyes. "I thought you had Naruto. I thought you had died four years ago in the raid against Akatsuki." His eyebrows furrowed at the thought and he found himself taking a sharp breath. "We dealt them a harsh blow that night, but I feel as though we lost so much more when you apparently died. I…I was devastated when I heard the news and it was hard to move on." His eyes fluttered open and focused on Naruto, gazing directly into bright blue eyes. "Why?"

Sighing heavily, Naruto rubbed his arm before speaking. "Because the dead aren't suspected of anything and can move around freely. No one would think that it was me who helped take down rival gangs and clear the path for your ascent. I was nothing but a ghost to be feared, one that haunted the areas, taking out rival leaders with a single shot and driving fear into them. Alive, I was known to have my alliance with you and that would only put you in more danger. But dead, they had no one to link the shootings back to. It was the perfect disguise and alibi."

"But at what cost?" Itachi asked lowly. "In doing that, we spent four years apart. I thought you were dead and you were forced to watch me from afar. We both suffered greatly because of it and what more did you gain? You couldn't have told what you were planning or that you were alive?"

Naruto opened his mouth before a look of defeat crossed his face. "I wanted to, I truly did. It was something that I had debated for months leading up to the day of the attack but in the end, I was cowardly and couldn't bring myself to admit it. I didn't want this plan to backfire against you if you knew and in the end, it was better if you didn't know in case that happened." His eyes filled with regret as he spoke and he glanced at Itachi again. "It wasn't an easy choice and I can see now that it wasn't the right one. Sorry won't make anything better and it can't change the past, so I won't bother saying it. What's done is done and we can only move forward."

Itachi's heart clenched and he felt the urge to pull Naruto into his arms, to reassure him that everything would be all right. But right now, he couldn't do that as his own emotions were too scattered and tumbled but in time, he knew that he would hold Naruto again. He cared for the younger male too much to let this set back affect him as much. "Was it worth it?" He asked finally. "Did you learn anything."

"I learned plenty. Most of which will revealed in time but I know who killed Fugaku. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to stop them in time though. I was on my way back to get him to safety but by then it was too late." Naruto's voice was thick with emotions and he swallowed hard as he remembered the loss. "We were able to get his body out though and it's in a safe place until this war is over. After that, you can pay your respects."

"Who killed my father?" Itachi asked, his voice firm and demanding. He ignored the fact that Naruto was hiding more secrets as they seemed trivial now compared to the pressing matter at hand. He wanted to know who his father's killer was and then deliver revenge for such a thing.

Naruto shook his head. "I can't tell you that right now and I beg that you understand. It's something that's close to home and you wouldn't like the answer if I told you now. Nor would you believe me and I think perhaps it would be best to see his killer." He stood up and slowly made his way to Itachi, listening for Itachi to tell him to stop if he grew too close. When he reached Itachi's side and no words had been spoken, Naruto dropped to one knee and bowed his head before the older male. "I know that I've hurt you greatly with my actions, even though they were in good intention but I promise that I am still loyal to the family; to you. And that I will continue to serve you loyally if you'll have me."

Itachi swallowed, understanding Naruto's words for what they were. The younger male was offering himself to him, pledging his allegiance and life to Itachi. "You've always had it, Naruto," he murmured. "Even in your mock death, you were loyal to me and for that I am grateful for all that you've done for me. I know you have secrets still that you're keeping from me, ones that I want to know fairly soon but for now I will grant you leniency and ask that along with being loyal to the family, you are loyal to me first."

Naruto's head dipped further and his eyes closed, grateful at the accepting words. "Thank you my Lord," he answered. "I promise that I will tell you everything in time, but I ask that you be patient for only a few more days before all becomes clear."

Nodding, Itachi placed his hand on Naruto's head, the brown hair feeling soft beneath his fingers and he yearned to see golden locks soon. The soft touch made him sigh lightly and made Itachi realize just how much he had missed the simple things when it came to Naruto. "I understand. And once everything is cleared between us, you will be my right hand, my weapon and mine alone to command. In both the field and bedroom."

Blue eyes blazed with fierce loyalty at the words and Naruto raised his head to look at Itachi, a smirk present on his lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he purred.

**.:|Evil Genius|:.**

The next morning came quicker than Itachi was expecting and after a fast breakfast, he found himself seated around a large table. A map was stretched out over the wooden surface and was dotted with marks, dictating their location and the main location of the Akatsuki. He sat next to Naruto as everyone murmured around them, waiting for the last few people to join before they could start. That morning, Naruto had announced that they were going to attack the Akatsuki directly and without delay before their enemy could formulate another counter attack, leaving the mansion buzzing with anxiety.

The door shut as the last few people jogged in and Naruto stood up, looking over the mass of people sitting before him. "Currently the Akatsuki is searching desperately for Itachi, thinking that he's still out in the fields somewhere. I have reports from spies in the fields that they're looking at every safe house they know of and leaving no stone unturned. We're safe here but this is a chance that we can't pass up." He gestured to the map. "During the attacks, they lost many of their grunts and right now, their remaining underlings are scattered across the area so their numbers are thin. Everything is set up and right for the taking. All we need to do is take that chance and strike."

Itachi glanced at him, noting that the safe houses were marked as well on the map. "How do you plan to do this?" He asked curiously. He was content for now to listen to Naruto's plan, seeing as this was something the younger male had been planning for and knew what he was doing.

"With your permission, I would like to send the men and women we have here to attack these groups scattered around the area. They can deal with and take out the teams of underlings that are positioned here, eliminating a large number of Akatsuki," Naruto stated, gesturing to the map where the hideouts were marked. "While they're doing that, we'll take a small group to deal with the main location. Over the years, we've learned who their main members are and what their specialties deal in. We already took out two of them the other day and now we're down to seven, minus the leader. Each member in the team I created was specifically picked to match each of these enemies. They'll take them out while the remainder of the group heads for the leader."

Itachi nodded. It was a risky plan, but what plan wasn't? They would be going in hard and fast, with little to no room for mistakes. "Who else is on this team to the headquarters?" He asked, ready to argue if he wasn't a part of it.

Naruto smirked slightly. "Myself and my team of course, you, and perhaps one or two more people should we need them at the last minute." He offered a tight smile to Itachi, not knowing where he stood with the older male now and didn't want to push his luck.

"Good," Itachi stated and looked over the map to look for any flaws in the plan that could give the Akatsuki an opening. If there was one though, their enemies would have a hard time finding it as the longer Itachi looked at it, the harder it became to find a hole for them to break though. Nodding to himself and then to Naruto, he turned to look at the people surrounding him. "Prepare your teams. We leave tomorrow morning before the sun rises."


	11. Trust and Betrayal

**A/N**: I'm horrible, there is no other excuse. I've put this chapter off for ages in favor of other stories. But I finally sat down the other day and gave it a massive edit and hopefully made it better than what I wrote months ago. I apologize a hundred times over for the extremely long wait. I hope y'all enjoy the chapter ^^

**Warnings**: Language, some violence

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

* * *

It was dark outside and the mansion was silent, everyone asleep in hopes of getting enough rest to prepare for the morning. It would come early and before most people were ready for it. But the hopes of finally destroying their long-standing enemy settled heavy on everyone's mind.

It made sleep slightly harder and after tossing and turning for hours, Itachi found himself standing in front of Naruto's room. A faint light gleamed through the crack at the bottom of the door, telling Itachi that Naruto had yet to fall asleep. His hand hesitated for a brief minute before he knocked lightly against the wood.

Moments passed before the door swung open and Itachi found himself staring into calm blue eyes. Naruto's hair still remained brown and Itachi wondered how long it would take before the golden locks shone again. He missed seeing them. "You should be in bed," he said instead, gesturing to the light that glowed over the table in the far corner.

Naruto chuckled and stepped back into the room, a silent invitation for Itachi to follow. "I should say the same for you. What are you still doing up?" he asked, sitting down heavily on the surface of his desk. Papers crinkled and bunched from the action, but Naruto paid them little attention and remained focused on Itachi.

"I couldn't sleep," Itachi answered truthfully. "My mind buzzes with questions and there aren't enough answers to soothe them. And at the same time, conflicting emotions fill me. I'm not sure what I'm feeling now or if I even want to know the answers to the questions I have."

A small smile spread across Naruto's lips. "It can't be easy for you I imagine. So much has happened to you in the span of a few days and most of it is my fault. I've thought about it for a while and I regret keeping my death a secret from you, I don't regret what I did. I had to, for reasons you have yet to understand. I know saying sorry won't fix the past pains but I can only hope that it's a start at the very least."

Itachi's eyes softened and despite everything that had happened between them, he found that he still couldn't stay mad at Naruto for long. He always had a soft spot for Naruto. Even the years apart couldn't change that.

The day had been busy and they didn't have time to talk during most of it, other than for a few passing words and an hour of intense planning where their minds had been focused on the next day instead of their emotions. But now that night had fallen, they were able to take a step back and examine the feelings that had been put aside in favor of planning.

"It's a start," Itachi finally admitted. "I can't give you my forgiveness yet, but it's there and I know that it'll come with time. It's hard to stay mad at you, Naruto, but it will take time for me to get over the sense of duplicity that I feel right now."

Naruto nodded, knowing that he couldn't ask for anything more. As it was, what Itachi offered him now was more than what he had hoped for and he felt some of the worries that had mounted in the past few days ease away. "I understand," he answered. "Do you trust me now?" he asked suddenly, sliding off the desk to move closer to Itachi.

Blue eyes blazed brilliantly in the dim room and Itachi found himself falling into them. He knew that Naruto sought an answer that could make or break whatever was on his mind now. Nodding, Itachi watched as Naruto prowled closer, his feet silent on the carpet.

"I trust you," he answered honestly. "I know that whatever you have planned is in the best of my intentions and that you would never do anything to harm me physically."

A hum left Naruto's throat as he rolled up his sleeve, the dark tattoo appearing on tan skin. It spread like poison across his skin, dark and mysterious as it stretched across the inside of Naruto's wrist. A meaning that which only Naruto knew.

"Know that whatever happens tomorrow, that you remember that I am loyal to you and you alone. That appearances can be deceiving and things are not always what they appear to be when first looked at," he said.

Itachi shivered slightly at the words, trying to understand them but knowing that he couldn't. He knew that Naruto had something else planned; something that would seem as though he was betraying the family – betraying Itachi - but that Naruto warned him now that it wouldn't be the case. No matter how things looked. It made Itachi's nerves sing and stand on edge, wondering what ran through Naruto's head and he wished to pick it, but couldn't. At least not yet.

"I'll keep that in mind," Itachi answered and took a step forward, reaching out to grasp Naruto's wrist. He looked at the tattooed wrist and brought it up to his mouth, pressing his lips to the inked surface. "You never told me what the numbers meant," he murmured, looking into Naruto's eyes as he pressed Naruto's hand to his cheek.

Naruto shook his head and trembled as Itachi leaned into the touch of his hand. "Just remember the numbers and everything will become clear in time. If, however, after tomorrow, you don't know they mean, then I'll tell you." His hand lowered and they stood close to each other, heat passing between them in the cool of the room. "Despite the years that passed, I never stopped missing you. Never stopped loving you," Naruto said softly.

Itachi reached up and cupped Naruto's face, feeling him flinch at the touch. No doubt Naruto expected Itachi to strike him at the words that had just left his mouth. "I never stopped either," he murmured. "You were always on my thoughts, pushing me forward with each step I took. Everything I did, I did with you on my mind. And now you're back, seemingly from the dead and I'm torn between slapping you senseless, to throwing you on that bed and ravishing you until you remember who you belong to."

A low chuckle left Naruto's mouth. "You can do the latter after this assignment is over and the Akatsuki is gone from our midst," he stated, bringing his hands up to cover Itachi's. "And then you can punish me anyway you wish after that. But I will never leave your side again."

"I like those words," Itachi murmured and leaned down to close the gap between them, pressing their lips together for the first time in four years. A soft sigh left his mouth and he felt Naruto press against him, seeking the comfort of another's body after so long. It felt as though he was kissing Naruto for the first time again and Itachi surged forward, devouring Naruto's mouth.

He wanted to taste more, to imprint the familiar taste to memory in case there wasn't a next time. And all the while, he never wanted to let go. He didn't want to leave this room and face tomorrow where so many things could wrong and he chanced losing Naruto again. He just wanted to stay here, in this moment and place and never move.

He felt Naruto clinging to him, deepening the kiss and whimpering slightly. Itachi found the situation humorous in a way. Despite the changes Naruto went through in becoming a cold-blooded killer, he could still bring Naruto to knees with a simple touch. It made Itachi feel powerful and he relished in the feeling before slowly backing away, theirs lips parting without a sound. Naruto panted slightly against him and Itachi gazed into hazy blue eyes.

"Consider that a down payment," Itachi stated and ran his finger over Naruto's swollen lips. "When we come back, I'll collect on what we started."

Naruto smirked as he blinked, the haziness leaving his eyes as they sharpened to attention once more. "I'll consider myself warned and hope that you come to collect once everything is said and done." He stepped away from Itachi's grip and moved back to his desk. "If that's all and everything has cleared up between us, then it would probably be for the best if we both get some sleep."

Itachi nodded and moved towards the door, feeling as though a weight had lifted from his chest as he opened the door. "Sleep well," he said before slipping through the door and into the hallway. The wooden panel closed behind him and Itachi walked back to his room, feeling content and at ease, and knowing that he would fall asleep as soon as he crawled into bed.

**.:|Evil Genius|:.**

It was cold that morning, the sun hidden below the horizon and not yet to gracing the earth with its rays. Not even the moon hung in the sky as they moved out from the mansion and to their assigned spots. It put their nerves on edge to move through the darkness, not knowing where their enemy was. But at the same time, the darkness helped to cover their own tracks and the cold kept them alert and awake despite the early hour.

They were already broken into groups and the majority of them had left to deal with the lower ranking Akatsuki members stationed at the safe houses. The only groups that remained were those headed towards a closer site and Itachi's team. They had all been assigned an Akatsuki member that they were to take out, matched up by Naruto who compared all their strengths and weakness in battle before paring them up.

Everyone had their assignments and was ready to leave; they were just waiting on the signal from Naruto. Naruto was the only one who wasn't present with them, having already left that morning to secure the site and scout everything before they arrived. It would help keep them safe and as soon as Naruto gave the signal, they would move out.

The radio crackled to life next to them and every tensed as they looked at it, knowing what it meant. It didn't take long before Naruto's voice filtered through and as soon as he gave the words they waited for, everyone started moving.

The few remaining groups started heading out to the closer targets while Itachi and his team prepared to move out. Equipment was set into place and Itachi checked his weapons one last time before he moved to the vehicles that waited for them.

The sun was still low on the horizon and provided they didn't have any troubles along the way, they would get there just as the sun started to peak over the land. It would give them just enough time to infiltrate the building and start laying the groundwork for their plan before they could start their attack.

They would lay out bombs, just as they had four years ago, and each member of the team needed to find their target. Itachi's target was the leader and he was intent on taking him down. It was more than just securing his reign of overlord, now it was personal. Their leader was the reason for Naruto's disappearance four years ago, his father's death, and so much more. It would be sweet revenge to put the final bullet in the man's head.

Silence filled the car as they moved steadily down the roads, the streetlights flashing above them as they continued to drive. In the distance, they could see the tall tower that the Akatsuki called home and the tension mounted. Everyone was on edge, knowing the part they had to play.

Their success was just as important as the other teams that made their way to the safe houses. They had to attack all at once in order to cause chaos and confusion. It would be hard for the Akatsuki to hold their headquarters with their forces spread so thin and attacks coming from all sides.

It was a strategy that Naruto hoped would work, leaning on theory that in the end, the rule of 'every man for himself' would fall into place. With the headquarters under attack along with the safe houses, the leader would have to fight not just a fight at their home base, but across the land as well.

It would be hopeless when one factored in how many safe houses there were and how many men remained at each. As it was, if their information was correct, the only people at the main branch were the high-ranking members and the leader. If they were taken out in a single blow, the rest of the organization would follow shortly after.

It was something that everyone was ready and eager to do, hoping to put an end to everything and secure their future. Without the Akatsuki, a major enemy of theirs would vanish and they could breathe just a little easier knowing that.

"We're here," came a low voice as the car stopped further away from the building. The tall building towered over the other buildings surrounded it, giving the leader the perfect view to see everything around him. But he couldn't watch everything at once.

They climbed out and secured their belongings before the order to start the first wave of attacks came in. Itachi finished checking his weapons before slinking forward into the shadows the surrounded the building. It was too dark for anyone to pick them out and since the sun was just starting to light the sky, they had the shadows to hide in.

They entered the lower levels, blowing a small hole in the wall with a bomb designed to be nearly silent. Once in, Itachi nodded to the men surrounding him. "We split up from here. You all know your assignments and once the bombs are triggered, we have fifteen minutes to get out." He paused and looked at them. "If you can't kill your target by then, leave and make sure they stay behind. The building will crush anyone remaining and we'll watch the news to check the body count. Don't risk your life for it."

Heads nodded before everyone scattered, Gaara staying close to Itachi. Naruto had already eliminated his target by shooting Sasori in the head from the helicopter and in return, Naruto ordered Gaara to back up Itachi on the way to the top. There, the leader would be waiting and with any luck, would be dead before the morning could truly start.

Itachi shifted his pack as they started to move again, feeling the contents shift inside but didn't pay them any attention. The bombs wouldn't go off now and would only turn deadly to their enemies when they went off. He was responsible for placing the bombs on one of the lower floors, allowing everyone to clear the floors above him.

Gaara helped place the bombs as they went, increasing their speed and efficiency. Everyone played a crucial part and each bomb had a strategic place in the building. The base was the most important part next to the middle. Once the middle buckled, the top would come crashing down while the bottom finally caved as well. They had learned a lot from Naruto's attack four years ago and as the saying went, history often repeated itself.

Itachi looked over his shoulder at Gaara as he placed his own explosives, making sure that they were set far enough in the ducts to be effective. Turning back to his work, Itachi molded the C4 to the support beams, near the base and top of each beam to make sure that they would fall without problem. A smaller amount was placed on the middle, to help provide the extra power if needed. He connected the wires and set the timer was before Itachi moved onto the next one.

They moved like clockwork around each other, making sure to cover each support beam along with the walls. While the support beams were important, if the walls were also weak, then the chances of the building collapsing in on itself were higher. Each step was important and they couldn't skip or overlook anything, no matter how pressed for time they were.

"Done," Gaara called softly from his section as he discarded his bag. He had no use for it anymore and it would only hinder him more as they continued to the top floor. Anything that wasn't needed was set aside. They needed to move fast now, especially as the first wave of attacks had already started.

"Same," Itachi answered and checked his watch before pocketing the trigger that would start the countdown. "The others should be done setting their bombs but we'll only know for sure as we go up," he stated and jogged towards the door, pistol already in hand.

They had their orders to set a sign for Itachi as he made his way up to the top floor so that way they knew when the bombs were set on that floor. An X on the floor near the steps meant that the floor was secure and ready but if there was none, it meant they had to wait longer before setting the trigger.

With silent feet, they made their way up the flights of steps, quietly checking off the floors and continuing. As much as they wanted to stop to make sure that everyone fared well, it was a luxury that they couldn't afford and they pushed themselves on with their goal in mind. Theirs was an important one. The leader remained the brains behind everything and without him, the organization would collapse.

Itachi's confidence grew as they mounted the last set of stairs. From here, there was no going back and on the other side of the door was the person they waited for. Gaara crept past him and placed a hand on the door handle, ready to open it and go in shooting if needed.

If everything went as planned, the leader would be too busy in trying to handle all the attacks that were going on and wouldn't have time to reach for his gun. They had the element of surprise on their side and they would finish with a victory.

Nodding to Gaara, Itachi tensed as the door opened just enough to check that it was safe before Itachi burst through. A long hallway met him and without pause, they raced down the hall and towards the lit room near the other end. He kicked the door in and the man standing at the long table visibly jumped, paling slightly at the sight of them.

"Don't move," Itachi snapped as Gaara moved forward to secure the man. They knew who he was, the piercings on his face giving him away as Pein, the previous leader of the Akatsuki before someone new had taken over. "Where is the person who controls you?" Itachi asked, pushing the gun closer to Pein.

Pein chuckled. "Why should I tell the likes of you that answer? Especially when you come in here on your high horse yet you don't have an idea of what's going on."

Itachi bristled at the comment but kept himself calm. "What do you mean?" he asked. "We know all that there is to know."

Pein shook his head. "You only think you know, but you only know what you were told. You don't even know the betrayal that runs so deep that it's in your blood." He smirked. "I bet your daddy never told you that your mother once loved your uncle, Madara."

"The family kicked Madara out," Itachi stated. "And I fail to see how he is of any importance right now."

"Why he's the very reason you're fighting me right now," Pein answered. "Before our new leader, Madara was the man who formed the Akatsuki. When your family didn't want to listen to his ideals and thoughts, claiming that they were too bold and reckless, they drove him away. And that led him to create the Akatsuki. This whole time, you've been fighting blood and didn't even know it."

Itachi felt his blood run cold at the news and wondered if his father knew. "I don't believe you. Madara would never do that against his own family," he stated, firmly clutching to what he knew. Although truly, what would stop Madara from rebelling and forming his own sect? "And what does my mother have to do with Madara?"

Pein nodded. "She had to marry your father once Madara left the family. And even though she cared for your father, she never truly loved him as she did Madara. But in a way, I guess all things come full circle and she was able to see him again."

Itachi stiffened. "Do you have Mikoto?" he hissed and took another step closer. Mikoto had remained missing in action the whole time and Naruto had said that they were looking for her. But if the Akatsuki had her, there was no telling what they had done. The way Pein talked, it made it sound as though they had already killed her.

"I'm not going to answer that question," Pein said with a huff, looking far too at ease despite the current situation. "In fact, I've told you more than you deserve to know. But I figured that knowing your own blood betrayed you would torment you before your death."

"You will tell me your plans," Itachi snarled. "And you will tell me where Madara is."

Pein laughed, his piercings glittering under the light. "That's rich. After all this time you still don't even know whom you're fighting. Madara is dead, you idiot. He has been dead for years and we have a new leader now. One who is better than your uncle and will lead us to victory. His plans are absolute and brilliant. There's no way we can fail, as you've already seen with our previous attacks since he came into power."

Itachi faulted slightly. Things rushed by too quickly and his mind had a hard time accepting everything that Pein told him. They had to be a lie; because there was no way that his blood would betray them in such a way.

Even if Madara was dead and the person they fought now was someone different, it still didn't change the fact that they had been fighting against him in their earlier years. Pein had no way to prove the words that he spoke and Itachi refused to believe them. Once Pein was dead, his lies would die with him and Itachi could put them behind him.

"I don't believe you," Itachi stated again and the grip on his gun tightened. "And if you won't tell me about your new leader, then I'll just go find him myself. There's no need in keeping you alive anymore."

Pein chuckled and his fingers twitched. "You could do that or I could kill you first." His hand shot forward, reaching for a knife that rested on the table before a gunshot echoed throughout the room.

Itachi watched as Pein slumped to the ground, blood pooling from the hole in his head and he turned to Gaara. "Good shot," he murmured.

Gaara shook his head. "I didn't take it, I thought you had it."

Dark eyes darted around the room, searching for the person. They had cleared the room when they entered and he hadn't seen another person who could've taken the shot, but someone had. And he wasn't sure if they were on their side or not. Just because they killed Pein didn't mean anything.

"Show yourself," he called, hoping to get an idea of the killer's location.

Soft footsteps sounded through the room as a figure walked through adjoining room and Itachi felt his grip loosening slightly on his gun as Mikoto walked into view. "Mother," he breathed and felt relief wash through his body. "You're all right."

She nodded; looking stressed and worried after everything that had happened. "He was going to kill you," she stated.

"I'm fine though, you took him out," Itachi reassured her, taking a step towards the shaking woman. "But how are you? Were you treated well? We were worried when we couldn't find you after the attacks."

"He was going to kill you," she repeated. "Even after the deal I made with him. He promised not to harm you boys."

Itachi stopped in his tracks, a small trickle of unease racing through his body. "What?" he asked, because surely he hadn't heard his mother correctly. "I think the stress of being held is affecting your thoughts. We need to get you out of here." He glanced at his watch, checking the time.

Mikoto scowled, the action making her face twist into something ugly. "I know exactly what's going on with my thoughts and I'm not confused," she snapped. "I wasn't held hostage at all. I came willingly, as planned. I did all of this for you, you know."

Itachi glanced at Gaara before looking at his mother curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked, feeling as though he wasn't going to like the answer but he had to know.

"Pein wasn't lying earlier, about how I dated Madara until the family disowned him and I had to marry your father. I still loved Madara, even after I married Fugaku. I never stopped loving him. I wanted to join him in his plans, to run away and leave your father. But then you were born Itachi and I couldn't do it," Mikoto answered.

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the words but Mikoto continued with a soft smile. "You were my pride and joy. I loved watching you grow up and treasured it all, even though I never once forgot about Madara. You and Sasuke were my greatest joys and I could never give you two up, no matter what. And even though Naruto wasn't my child by birth, I loved him like my own son. After his death, I realized how real the danger was and I worried even more than before."

She paused and took a shuddering breath, recalling the time she had her epiphany before pushing on again. "But that fear didn't come to full view until the day I received word that the very thing Madara had created, ended up killing him. It devoured him, body and mind until he couldn't tell what was right from wrong, and in the end, took his own life. That could be you Itachi when you took over the family and I didn't want that at all. I couldn't stand to lose someone that I cared so much for."

Itachi sucked in a deep breath as everything started to make sense now. The reason for his mother's breakdown and her growing distance from Fugaku. It had all been because of Madara's death. It wasn't a friend that had passed away but instead a past lover and it had affected her greatly.

"What did you do?" he asked, his hand tightening once more on the gun. He wouldn't point it at her just yet but he couldn't let his guard down now.

"I approached Pein with an offer. I would provide information on the family, hinder forward movements, and kill Fugaku when the time came for them to attack the mansion. In return they kept you and Sasuke alive," Mikoto answered, any trace of guilt missing from her face, as though she hadn't just admitted to killing her husband.

Naruto's words came rushing back to Itachi and he felt his legs shake slightly. Naruto had known the whole time. Somewhere during the time of his fake death he had probably discovered that Mikoto had approached the Akatsuki and had tried to prevent it while protecting them at the same time. The only way to do that was to stay dead and work undercover. But Fugaku had known and had kept reassuring Itachi that he was on their side in order to protect him as well.

"Why?" he asked, voice surprisingly calm and steady despite how he felt.

Mikoto smiled at him. "Because I love you and Sasuke, and I wanted to make sure you would stay safe. Pein took me to see the new boss and we worked out a deal. You two are safe now because of everything I did. Because I love you two so much, more than anything else in the world."

Gaara press closer to him. "We have to kill her," he murmured, eyeing the gun in her hand. "She admitted what she did and isn't stable. You can't deny that fact no matter what. Blood or not, she's gone off the deep end, just as Madara did."

Itachi shivered slightly but his grip never wavered around the gun. He knew Gaara was right, even though he could feel himself hesitating a little at the idea. She was his mother and they had been close growing up. To pull the trigger now would hurt no matter what, but he had to do it. She had killed her husband, his father, in cold blood. She had betrayed them in the worst possible way.

"Mikoto," he said calmly. "You've done something horrible against us and I can't ignore it."

She smiled at him. "Are you going to kill me Itachi? Shoot your own mother, your flesh and blood, without second thought?"

Itachi glared at the woman. "You did the same to father, why should it be any different with you?" he asked, steeling himself for the next moment of action.

"Ah yes, I did. I poisoned him in the library and then pretended as though I found him. I had acted a little earlier than I was supposed to, but I became anxious and wanted the job done." She shrugged. "But seeing as I killed Pein, you'll have no way to get to the true leader. I know where he is and can take you there. He'll make sure you stay safe no matter what."

Itachi nodded. They could play along and use this to their advantage. He glanced to his side and noted that Gaara thought the same thing, making Itachi grunt as he turned back to Mikoto. "Very well. We'll go see this man who will offer us protection."

Mikoto beamed at the words. "Thank you, Itachi. You've made your mother very happy." She swept around him and pushed at a wall behind them, revealing a hidden door that housed stairs. "He's on the top floor and I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. I've never seen him before, except for small glimpses because he keeps himself shadowed whenever we talk."

"That doesn't sound very honest," Itachi murmured as he followed Mikoto, his weapon drawn. Gaara trailed behind him, keeping watch behind them in case of an attack. They had seven minutes left and Itachi could feel the time ticking down on them, pressing and pushing at him, slowly reminding him that they were on the clock.

They reached the top of the steps and another door opened, leading to a short hallway with a door at the end of the hall. Mikoto stopped at it and gestured to a panel mounted in the wall. "It's locked with a code and no one goes in except Pein. He gives his orders to Pein and then Pein gives them to the members. Pein is just a face for the Akatsuki but the real brain behind the operation is right here."

Itachi scowled, not happy with the way Mikoto seemingly praised the man. "Open the door then," he ordered, wanting to see the person who had caused so much trouble for him.

She shook her head. "I can't. I don't know the combination that will open the door." She looked at Itachi closely. "But you do Itachi. You can open the door because you know the combination. That's what he said."

Dark eyes narrowed slightly and Itachi felt Gaara shift behind him, confused as well at the words. "I don't know the combination. I've never been told anything like this before."

He glanced at the keypad, trying to wrack his brain for anything that could be of use. How could he get past something that he didn't know the answer to? This was not what he had expected when the morning started. He assumed everything to be rather straightforward.

His eyes widened as Naruto's words came back to him, reminding him that things weren't always what they appeared to be when first looked at. The previous night, Naruto had showed him the tattoo again, as though it held some importance. Otherwise Naruto wouldn't have bothered to bring it up again. Naruto never did anything without thought. Ever.

Swallowing hard, Itachi's fingers hovered over the keypad as he recalled the numbers inked on Naruto's wrist before slowly punching them in. The numbers were familiar, his name spelled out in numerical order followed with his birthday at the end. He had never realized it before, but punching the numbers in now, he could see his name and everything that it stood for.

The lock clicked open and the door swung open slightly, making Itachi hesitate as he stared into the darkness. He was worried about what he would find beyond the shadows that lurked in the room, worried that he might be right about who would be sitting just beyond the shadows edge.


	12. Coming Full Circle

**A/N**: Once again, I've failed to update in a timely manner :/ I was busy but I also kept forgetting to sit down and edit this chapter. And when I did, I kept seeing all the mistakes and cringing, leaving me less then motivated to work on it. But finally had the motivation to go through it and show this story some love. Hopefully this update kinda makes up for the long delays? I hope y'all enjoy it! ^^

**Warnings**: Language, violence, **smut**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

* * *

The dimly lit room made it hard for Itachi to see as he stood in the threshold of the doorway. He wasn't sure if he should venture in further or not, his heart pounding against his chest. All it would take was a few simple steps to enter the room and confirm the thoughts racing through Itachi's mind. The ones that supplied the answer of who the new Akatsuki leader was.

And if he was right, then Itachi didn't know what to think. It would mean that everything would be a lie, or at least another lie, something Itachi wasn't sure if he could handle right now. He still had trouble getting over the fact that Naruto was alive and had been protecting him for four years and that his mother was the one who killed his father.

It was a hard pill to swallow. And things would only turn harder if what Itachi thought now came true. It would be an even harder pill to force down, one that might not go down in the end.

Before he could take a step forward, Mikoto brushed past him and glanced over her shoulder. "I'll go in first to prove that you'll be safe. If he wishes to shoot, he'd have to go through me first."

Itachi frowned but didn't say anything as he let the woman go before him. If the man in that room wanted him dead, then Itachi had no doubt that he would've died a long time ago. The complexity of such a plan was mind boggling to the fact that Itachi could barely see where it started and where it ended.

"Sir," Mikoto said softly before him. "I have Itachi Uchiha."

The lights slowly brightened, allowing Itachi's eyes to adjust naturally instead of blinding him instantly. It was a gesture of good faith in its way, but it didn't mean that Itachi relaxed his guard any. His body remained tense and waited for a sign to spring into action should the need arise.

His eyes settled on the chair that sat behind a desk, noting that it – and the person who sat in it – faced the wall. The room lacked any windows, making it impossible for a sniper to take a shot and Itachi had to give the man credit. He knew how to protect himself for the most part.

"Sir?" Mikoto asked, coming to a stop in front of the desk.

"I can see that," a low voice answered and two hands rose slowly so they were visible. "I am unarmed, Itachi. You can shoot me down the moment I turn around or you can agree to hear me out."

Itachi swallowed, the urge to shoot the man on spot was overwhelming. To hold back went against everything his father had taught him. But at the same time, Itachi wanted answers more than anything else. Especially if the person was who he thought they were. "Turn around first and perhaps I'll decide from there," he stated instead.

The figure remained in the chair for a moment before turning around slowly. Itachi himself holding his breath, secretly hoping that it was someone else, but at the same time, hoping he was right. It was explain so many things but bring up more questions at the same time. In short, it was more confusing than Itachi honestly wanted to deal with.

It felt like cold ice water had rushed over his body though when the chair finally stopped before him and his eyes settled on the familiar face of Naruto sitting before him. He sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm the raging emotions that raced through his body at the sight of the younger male.

"Naruto," he murmured in shock, trying to piece everything together and wondering how everything had come to be.

"I didn't betray you, Itachi," Naruto answered quickly but stayed still in his chair. He wouldn't move and wouldn't speak until Itachi asked. Right now, the ball was in Itachi's court and even though Naruto had plenty of things to say, it wouldn't matter if Itachi wouldn't listen to him.

Itachi's fingers curled, itching to wrap around his gun but it was only because it was Naruto that he held his fire. "Why?" He choked out, barely remembering Naruto's words that Naruto spoke last night. The ones urging him to listen first and fire second. "Why are you sitting here in this chair? At this company and leading this gang?"

Naruto held his gaze. "Because I was trying to help and protect you. Every move, every step that I made was for you. You already know about the fake death but there were other reasons as well. Reasons that I couldn't tell you earlier."

"Then tell me now," Itachi demanded. "Tell me everything Naruto. No more secrets. I want to know the whole truth."

Naruto nodded, his still dyed hair swaying at the motion. "I know and I can tell you now. The months leading up to my 'death' we were able to discover who the original founder of Akatsuki was. The man named Madara, who was your kin. But despite the blood relation, he cared nothing for the family and wished to destroy it, as I'm sure you knew." He looked at Mikoto briefly before continuing. "We had hoped to use my death as a way to allow myself to get closer to the Akatsuki and infiltrate their ranks without the fear of it backfiring against the family."

Itachi nodded, parts of the plan making sense. But he still didn't understand why Naruto had to keep such information from him and how he was able to take over the Akatsuki if his original plan had been to infiltrate the ranks. "Something must have happened to make you change your plans so drastically."

A small wince settled over Naruto's face. "Well, something did happen. I was able to work my way in, but a few months after that, an opportunity presented itself and I couldn't afford to let it go. At the time, we didn't know about Mikoto's relationship with Madara and when the time came for me to hit where it mattered, I took that chance."

Understanding dawned in Itachi's eyes and he twisted his head to look at Mikoto who seemed too shocked to move. "You killed him," he clarified. "And then took his spot."

Naruto nodded. "I did. He was mentally unstable after all these years and wished to ruin the lands with his plans. Enforce slavery on everyone and make them bow to his whims. I stopped that and pulled the forces back, making them bide their time while you grew stronger. I kept Akatsuki quiet while monitoring everything around us and making the necessary moves when possible." He shifted in the chair. "But then Mikoto approached us with her offer and we had to play our cards differently."

"This all happened within months of my death. While I had wanted to come back to tell you, I found myself unable to move after Mikoto approached us.. We couldn't take the risk that she knew about my fake death and instead move on her own." Naruto's eyes lowered. "I joined the team last minute, hoping to prevent her from killing Fugaku. I had warned him but he loved her too much to believe it. In the end, I was too late to stop those events from happening."

Itachi shivered slightly. "Then you were the one who called for the attack on us. You knew both sides of the playing field and manipulated them into your favor."

Naruto shook his head. "Not my favor, your favor. I called off the attacks that night they chased us through the forest. I told the Akatsuki to pull back from the fight and not to injury anyone. I was the one who told them to hold the safe houses, knowing that your men would approach them with numbers that greatly overpowered them." He stood up slowly. "Everything I did was one step that helped you to advance two more steps."

Dark eyes widened briefly, seeing the brilliance behind Naruto's plan. Naruto controlled the chessboard, both the Akatsuki side and Itachi's side. He knew the plays that they were both going to make and could adjust each side to counter for it as situations arose. He made sure that Akatsuki wouldn't get antsy by promising them what they wanted, knowing full well that Itachi could handle what he threw at them.

Naruto could see everything he needed and decide from there, all the while hiding in the darkness. No one knew him on either side except for his team. But even Naruto left them in the dark so they could act accordingly and without suspicion when the time came. If they didn't act accordingly, then it would have only aroused more suspicion and no one would've believed them. But Naruto's team had full trust in him, knowing that whatever he had planned wouldn't harm them in any way. And in knowing that, they had allowed things to happen.

"It wasn't a betrayal," Itachi whispered, feeling his shoulders relax slightly.

It was anything but and if Itachi had to label it as something, he would call it an opportunity. It was an opportunity that didn't come around often but it had and Naruto had taken the chance without hesitation. Despite knowing that he would have to shun everything and leave his friends and family behind, and despite knowing the chance of death, Naruto had still taken that chance.

If Itachi had found himself in Naruto's shoes, he would've done the same thing. It was what they understood and while Itachi considered himself a mastermind in the tactics of battle and planning, it seemed as though Naruto was a step above him. Naruto was a genius.

Naruto shook his head. "No. I never wished to betray you or the family. I simply wished to protect you. Everything is in our favor now because of this. The Akatsuki is set to crumble soon, your people are taking care of the underlings and mine have taken out the other members. Nothing will remain but dead bodies and violence. Violence that will easily link back to this company when the police discover the massacre.

"Once that happens, everything will be out in the open and bank files will be looked at, linking the Akatsuki to their allies and from there, those too will fall." Triumph settled in Naruto's eyes as he leaned forward. "The world is yours for the taking after that happens Itachi. Once the Akatsuki crumbles and takes her allies with her, there will be no one to stand in your way."

A small shiver worked its way through Itachi's body at the words before a smirk settled on his face. "Brilliant," he whispered.

Now that he had taken seen the finer points of Naruto's plan, he could step back to see the large picture. And it was a thing of beauty. He could see all the lines of blame from the past string of violent happens attached to the Akatsuki and the allies around it. Naruto held onto them but he was about to let go. And when that happened, everything would crash to the ground around him, leaving nothing but a trail of destruction in his wake.

"You're an evil genius, Naruto," Itachi breathed.

Naruto smirked. "Thank you," he chirped and looked relieved at how Itachi was taking the news.

A loud slump pulled them both from their thoughts and Itachi turned to look over his shoulder at Mikoto who had crumpled to the floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks from her eyes and she looked distraught as she gazed up at Itachi and Naruto.

"You're the one who killed Madara?" she gasped. "You told me he killed himself."

Naruto frowned slightly. "He did. He wasn't in his right mind and fought a losing battle with what little he had left of himself before I finished the job for him. Madara had become nothing more than a shadow of the man he had once been. He was long dead before I shot the husk his body had become."

She shook her head, eyes wide. "I trusted you," she stated, pointing a finger at him. "I trusted you when you said that you would keep my boys safe."

"I kept them safe," Naruto claimed. "Both Itachi and Sasuke are alive and well because of the actions I did. Your betrayal to the family almost had them killed, Mikoto. You gave information away regarding plans and people. That would've killed them if it had been anyone but me that you came to. If you had come to Pein or Madara, they wouldn't have hesitated to kill them. I saved their lives while you only endangered them more."

Mikoto pulled at her hair at the words, not wanting to believe them. "No. I love my boys and would never do anything to harm them." Her eyes narrowed and took on a frenzied look. "But it was you who tried to harm them with your lies. You betrayed this family not me. I loved them and you never did."

"Enough," Itachi hissed, silencing Mikoto with a cool look. "I know that Naruto's death hurt and the truth about it hurt just as much, but it's your betrayal to me and more importantly father that cuts the most. Naruto did what was right for the family and if I had a chance to do such a thing, I would've done the same thing. But what you did was wrong for the family and it's something I can't forgive."

Shock and terror crossed Mikoto's face and she shook her head rapidly. "No, no. You've just been brainwashed into believing something else and now you're confused. I'm your mother and you know that I only want what's best for you. The family would've killed you eventually if I hadn't tried to get you out of its evil grip." Her hands made a wringing motion. "Why can't you see that, Itachi?"

Itachi stepped further away from Mikoto, moving closer to Naruto and feeling better for it. Naruto was a comforting presence behind him and while the sting of betrayal remained, it was nowhere near as strong as it had been before. Instead, the betrayal he felt for Mikoto replaced the original pain, and it burned low in his stomach. The betrayal of a friend or lover hurt, but nowhere near the same pain that came from a family member.

Behind him, Naruto stepped away from the desk and circled around it slowly before coming to stand before Itachi, putting himself between the two Uchiha's. "It's over, Mikoto. You're betrayal ends here and I refuse to allow you to hurt Itachi or anyone else from the family."

"It's not me who is hurting them but you!" She screeched and lunged at Naruto.

Naruto moved forward to intercept her and Itachi jumped back onto the top of the desk. The soles of his boots tore apart papers that littered the surface but he ignored them in favor of focusing on Naruto. While Itachi knew that Naruto could handle himself against Mikoto, there was a high chance that she wouldn't play fair in this fight. She had nothing to lose and nothing to gain, leaving her in a less than ample spot.

But Naruto was an experienced fighter and even though he knew Mikoto, nothing held him back. Naruto fought to protect Itachi, even though Itachi could handle himself in this battle. It was something though that Naruto had to do, as he was partially responsible for her breakdown and at the same time, it was proving to Itachi where Naruto's loyalties lay.

He winced slightly as Naruto kicked Mikoto away harshly and her back pressed against the wall while she panted heavily for breath. "You're siding with him?" she spat as she turned to look at Itachi. "You would side with this person over your own family."

"He didn't betray me as you did, Mikoto," Itachi stated and slid off the desk. "And he's not just a person. He's Naruto. My protector, my planner, my right hand man. My lover." He finished as he stepped behind Naruto. It was a bit early to admit that honestly, but it felt right saying it and Itachi wanted to say the words aloud.

Mikoto shook with fury, not at all pleased with the turn of events. "If you refuse to believe me and return to that dangerous world than I would rather take you out myself," she snarled. "I will not lose you to the likes of that world and if I can save you from the pain in the long run, then I will. Even if it means bringing down this building around us." Her hand dug into the pockets of her pants and pulled out a small device that fit easily into her palm.

Itachi tensed at the sight of it, knowing exactly what the device was. "Don't do anything rash, Mikoto," he warned, not wanting to set her off with a bomb device in her hand. "Where did you get that?"

"I've had it as a backup for a while now, just in case something happened where I had to betray Pein. I just never expected that I would have to use it on my own flesh and blood instead," Mikoto answered, her body shaking so hard that she had trouble keeping a grip on the device. "I planted the bomb in the floor below us, so when it goes off in Pein's office, it will take us all out."

"You don't have to do this, Mikoto," Itachi stated calmly.

Mikoto shook her head. "I hate that I have to do this to you Itachi, I love you so much. You're my son. But you leave me with no choice."

A loud gunshot fired in the silence of the room before Mikoto could say anything and Itachi's fingers tightened on Naruto's shoulders as Mikoto slumped to the floor with a bullet between her eyes. He didn't know when Naruto had pulled out the gun or even where he had it hidden on his person, but the fact of it was that Naruto had acted before any danger could fall on them.

"Naruto," he murmured lowly.

"Not now," Naruto answered. "Our own bombs are set to go off soon and we need to get out of here."

Itachi paled slightly. In the mess of everything, he had forgotten about the bombs that they had placed and a quick glance at his watch showed that they didn't have enough time to make it all the down before the bombs started to go off. "Is everyone already out?" He asked as Naruto moved over closet.

Naruto nodded. "They're out and now it's time for us to join them. I had a backup plan in case things went wrong and now it seems as though we'll be using that one."

"What did you have planned? A slide from the top floor?" Itachi asked sarcastically, still unsure how they were going to get out of this mess.

Naruto ignored the comment and stepped inside the closet, revealing steps to the top of the roof. "That would be too obvious and cost way too much money to build one. And a parachute was out of the question as it wouldn't work in a situation like this." He glanced back to make sure Itachi followed before pushing open the hatch to the roof. "I went with a hang glider instead."

Itachi stared at Naruto. "You're serious. Out of all the plans you could've picked, you went with a hang glider?"

Naruto shrugged as the building shook violently underneath them as the first set of bombs went off. It wouldn't collapse just yet, but within a few more minutes, it would come tumbling down. "It seemed like a good idea. Easy enough to hide and they get us further away from the building. Unless you have another idea."

The building shook again, making Itachi sway on his feet and he made his way over to Naruto's side without any more hesitation. "No. No other ideas, I'll take yours this time." He let Naruto attach him to the harness and was amazed at how steady Naruto's hands were despite the way the building shook.

Once secure, Naruto guided him to the edge and Itachi felt panic flare up inside his body when he realized that Naruto hadn't attached himself to a glider yet. His fear must've shown in his eyes because Naruto gave him a small smile before speaking. "I promise that I'll be down there this time. But my first concern is you, it always has been."

Itachi cursed as Naruto started to run, guiding the hanger towards the edge. The heat from inside the building quickly caught underneath the wings, sending him airborne before Itachi could stop himself. Instinct took over from there, as Itachi had taken a class before on hang gliding after a prompt from Naruto years back. Looking back at it now, Itachi couldn't help but shake his head as the glider moved peacefully through the air.

He chanced a quick glance behind him, hoping to catch a glimpse of Naruto but the change in weight distribution made Itachi focus once more. Naruto had promised him that they would see each other again and as the sound of the building falling to the ground echoed throughout the city, Itachi could only hope that that was the case.

The glider dipped to the ground and Itachi jogged along the surface until it came to a stop, his hands quickly working at the harness. It wouldn't take long before the collapse attracted attention and already people had started to become aware of everything going on.

He turned as someone called his name and Gaara appeared at his side along with Minato, and they quickly helped him break down the glider. Behind them, a truck raced down the street to pick them up and Itachi glanced up at the sky to look for Naruto. "Where's Naruto?" he asked, finding nothing but billowing smoke in the skies.

"Later," Minato said and pushed Itachi into the vehicle. "We need to get out of here. Naruto is safe, I can promise you that."

Itachi nodded, accepting the words for now as the vehicle took off down the road as the first sounds of sirens started to pierce the morning light. He let out a heavy sigh as they drove away and slumped against the cushions, feeling exhausted. "It's over," he muttered. Years of fighting were finished within a few hours.

Minato glanced at him, his eyes carefully guarded. "He told you?" he asked simply.

"He did. He told me everything," Itachi answered. "I still can't believe that he was able to do all that."

"He had help," Gaara answered. "But he did it all for you, despite the pain and dangers that were presented to him. He did it without hesitation and I know he would do it again."

Itachi shook his head. "I know and I know I should be mad but I look at everything he did. Not just for the family but for me. He did everything for me and it makes me realize how much he cares for me. That takes away the bite of anger until it's nothing more than a small speck of anger." He laughed lightly at the thought, feeling lighter than he had in years.

Gaara smiled at the words. "He missed you greatly," he commented. "It was hard for him the whole time through, but that first year was the worst. He felt horrible but knew that in the end it would be worth it to see you as evil Overlord. One track mind that one."

Dark eyes turned to look out the window as they sped through the roads. "I know. I know just how much he cares for me and it's a feeling that a return. Or at least it will be in time. We still need to talk about some things before we can say what the future holds for us."

"But you're not mad at him?" Minato asked, glancing at Itachi from the corner of his eyes.

Itachi shook his head. "No. I can't be. Not after all that he sacrificed for me. I would be a heartless fool to stay mad at him now."

Minato chuckled as they pulled through the gates. "Good. Because he wants your forgiveness more than anything else and to serve at your side if you'll let him."

They climbed out of the vehicle and Itachi focused on a figure sitting on the steps. He couldn't help but shake his head and as he walked closer to where Naruto waited for them. "You're a reckless fool, Naruto," he murmured, reaching out to stroke Naruto's cheek before dropping to his knees to pull him closer. He buried his face into Naruto's neck and felt arms tighten around his body as Naruto trembled against him. "Thank you," he murmured.

Naruto's answer muffled against the clothing Itachi wore, but the relief echoed strongly in the way Naruto's shoulders slumped before letting all walls down. It was a moment of weakness - probably the only weakness Naruto had allowed himself since the time of his death - but it was one long overdue.

Itachi could only hold Naruto tight against him as Naruto shook in his grip and cried silently into his chest. Tears of relief, joy, and pain cascaded openly, and just the overall comfort that everything was finally over.

**.:|Evil Genius |:.**

Itachi watched from doorway as round after round fired into the practice dummy, each bullet piercing a vital point with accuracy. It was a testament to Naruto's skill with a weapon and the speed at with he worked. He had worked hard in the years that had passed and now Itachi could watch him work for the first time.

It had been two weeks since the collapse of the Akatsuki and in that time, Naruto worked to make sure that everything went as planned. Just because the organization was gone didn't mean they could relax and Naruto constantly made sure that everything ran smoothly.

He stripped the gun down and Itachi stiffened as Naruto turned around, pulling out his hearing protection. "How long are you going to stand there, Itachi?" he asked.

"Until I knew it was safe to enter the room," Itachi answered, his voice light and teasing. He stepped into the room and gently pulled Naruto close to him. "You need to take a break. You're working too hard," he murmured.

Naruto shivered against him. "And how would you suggest that I take a break?" he asked, his eyes lowering slightly.

"I have a few ideas," Itachi answered and nipped at Naruto's ear while his hand trailed down the covered chest. Fingers played with the hem of Naruto's shirt before slipping underneath the fabric, brushing over tan skin. "I think we both have gone too long without each other's touch. Care to indulge and spoil ourselves for once?"

"I would like that," Naruto purred. He twisted his head around and captured Itachi's lips with his own. A low moan left his throat at the familiar feeling and he pressed closer to Itachi, wanting more. "Are you going to take me right here?" he asked when they parted. He looked back at the shooting range and somehow found the whole idea rather arousing.

Itachi's eyebrow raised and he smirked. "I think I like the idea," he stated and reached into his pocket to pull out a small thing of lube. "And perhaps I thought about it the whole time I watched you hit that target with deadly accuracy."

Naruto smirked and he stepped backwards toward the shooting stall. "Did I make you aroused and horny with my gun skills?" he asked, eyes dancing with lust and humor. "Or do you like the knowledge that all this power works for you and only you can control me? That I only answer to you and I'm loyal to only you," he continued, propping his hip up on the flat surface.

"Those are both good reasons," Itachi said, following Naruto and trapping him on the table with his arms. "But just the sight of you is enough to arouse me. Everything else is just a wonderful bonus."

"That's good to know," Naruto answered and looped his arms around Itachi's neck, pulling him down for another searing kiss. Lips molded together and they both moaned as mouths opened, tongues joining the kiss as they curled around each other.

Pale hands skimmed down Naruto's sides, teasing them with light strokes until Itachi reached the bottom of Naruto's shirt. He tugged on it, pushing it up Naruto's body. Their kiss broke for a second and the shirt fell to the floor before they connected once more. Fingers tweaked and rolled dusky nipples, making Naruto arch under Itachi's touch.

Despite the years that had passed between them, Itachi still remembered Naruto's body well and knew how to play it like an instrument. Fingers found familiar spots and he stroked and teased them until Naruto was a panting and squirming mess underneath him. Blue eyes were hazy with arousal and Naruto's face was flushed with desire.

The sight made Itachi groan lowly and he reached down to cup Naruto through his pants. "Did you touch yourself during the years we were apart? Jacking off to the sight of me from afar? Knowing that you could have me if you only stepped out of the shadows, but at the same time, knowing that you couldn't?"

Naruto nodded. "You have no idea," he moaned, his head tipping back. "I snuck into your room once when you were gone to take an old shirt so I could have something to help fuel the memory and images."

"Naughty boy," Itachi purred as he continued rubbing the hard cock through the confines of Naruto's pants. "I should punish you for that. But not now. Not when I can barely keep myself from indulging in your body."

Naruto trembled at the words and bucked his hips into Itachi's hand, urging him to do more than tease and talk. His body cried for Itachi's touch and he wanted nothing more than to have Itachi draped over his body. "Then less talk and show me what exactly you can do to me," he growled, tugging Itachi down for a harsh kiss.

Teeth clicked together and Itachi's hands tore at Naruto's pants, shoving them down strong legs and letting Naruto kick them off. There wouldn't be anything smooth and tender this round or the following one. Too many years had passed for that to happen. Too much lost time they needed to recover. Once they had familiarized themselves with each other again they would take it slow, but not yet.

Itachi's fingers circled around the hard cock, stroking it with slow movements that had Naruto bucking into his hand and tossing his head back. Nails dug into Itachi's shoulder, a silent demand for more and Itachi pushed him back, making him lay on the table. He followed Naruto down and gripped tan hips tightly before lowering his head onto the throbbing cock.

Naruto bucked against his hand, a low whine escaping his mouth when he realized he couldn't move properly and he clawed at the table as Itachi started to bob his head. Itachi hissed slightly as Naruto's hands found his hair and fingers tugged harshly at the locks. But if anything the pain aroused him even more and he palmed his erection through his pants.

They weren't going to last very long this first round but they had the rest of the day to indulge. Itachi had cleared his schedule and Sasuke was under strict orders to make sure no one disturbed them unless the world was ending or there was a zombie invasion going on. And seeing as those two things were unlikely to happen, they would have plenty of time together.

Itachi pressed his tongue against the thick vein and slowly pulled away from Naruto's cock, hollowing out his cheeks to provide more pleasure. Underneath him, Naruto squirmed and panted, begging for more and Itachi let his teeth scrap lightly over the swollen head. "Not yet," he purred and wrapped his fingers around the base of Naruto's cock.

"Itachi!" Naruto howled, frustrated to have his orgasm denied. He whimpered as Itachi tied his hair tie around the base of his cock and trembled as Itachi stepped back from him. "You're cruel," he stated, watching as Itachi started to strip. His eyes trailed over Itachi's body and precum dribbled down his cock.

"You'll thank me for this once it's all said and done," Itachi answered, kicking away his clothes. He settled between Naruto's legs and nudged the tight entrance with his finger. "Has anyone else taken you here?" he asked, possessive side flaring up at the thought of Naruto sharing a bed with either Gaara or someone else in the past.

Naruto shook his head. "No, just you." He flushed and rolled his hips down to push against Itachi's finger. "And maybe a toy or two," he admitted.

Itachi's eyes darkened further with lust as his mind provided the image for him and he groaned lowly. "I'll have to see that one day but for now, I'll be the one to give you pleasure," he breathed and fumbled for the lube. He slicked his fingers up and without pause, pushed two fingers through. The action made Naruto hiss and Itachi smirked at the glare Naruto threw him. "You wouldn't like it as much if there wasn't any pain," he pointed out, thrusting his fingers lightly.

A low groan left Naruto's throat and he rolled his hips to meet each thrust of Itachi's fingers. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the pain. It was what he grew up with and was a part of him. Pain let him know that he was still alive and he would be able to fight another day, live another day, and love another day. Love Itachi again.

Another finger pushed in and Itachi watched as they moved in and out of Naruto's body, stretching the tight hole. He couldn't wait to replace his fingers with his cock and Itachi scissored his fingers, speeding up the process. It didn't take long before Naruto panted for more and Itachi quickly pulled out his fingers.

His coated his cock with the lube and Itachi pulled Naruto's legs to wrap around his waist. "I didn't think I would get to do this again," he murmured as he pushed his hips forward. The head of his cock pushed past the stretched entrance and Itachi slowly sank into the tight heat.

"Hu-hush," Naruto moaned and reached up, drawing Itachi in closer so they could share a kiss. He knew what was on Itachi's mind and now wasn't the time to be thinking about such things. Not when they were here in each other's arms. Naruto would never pull another stunt like that again. The world was theirs for the taking and there would never be a need to resort to such drastic measures.

Itachi groaned into Naruto's mouth as he clenched around him and he pulled his hips back before snapping them forward. The action made Naruto toss his head back in pleasure and claw at Itachi's back. Pain welled up around the area and Itachi thrust harshly into Naruto, the blood trickling down his back driving him forward. It seemed as though they both drew pleasure from pain.

He swiveled his hips, never breaking his movements as he searched for that one spot that would make Naruto scream. Too long had he gone without hearing Naruto's pleasurable yells and Itachi yearned to hear them again. Itachi pulled him closer, sliding in deeper and was rewarded with the cry he sought.

"There," Naruto moaned, his chest heaving and his cock straining against the makeshift cock ring.

Itachi smirked and let his fingers brush over the swollen cock, the lightest of touches making Naruto scream as his body shook with a mini orgasm that left Naruto begging incoherently. It was a breath taking sight and Itachi soaked in every moment of it as he continued to thrust, making Naruto's body slide against the metal table.

Flesh slapped against flesh, creating a song for them while pants and moans joined into the melody. It wouldn't be long now before their song reached its peak and they would have to come down from the high notes. But just because a song ended didn't mean that they couldn't replay it again and Naruto did sing beautifully when given the chance.

"That's it," Itachi murmured and shifted Naruto's legs up higher around his waist and gripped tan hips tighter, so he could thrust harder. He was close already and Itachi cursed lowly before slowing down. The action made Naruto's eyes snap open and Itachi leaned forward, licking away a drop of sweat. "Don't want to come too soon now do we?" he purred.

"I can't come at all because of you!" Naruto cried as Itachi moved slowly.

Itachi chuckled as he continued with the slow movements, giving himself enough time to calm himself down so their fun wouldn't end too soon. Naruto's legs trembled around his waist and after a few moments, Itachi sucked in a deep breath before trusting forward again. The strangled noise that left Naruto's mouth was well worth the down time and Itachi gripped tan legs as he started a hard and fast pace.

No words left them, just grunts and groans as they worked their way to completion. It didn't take long before Itachi could feel his orgasm approaching. It was right there and he redoubled his efforts as he reached down to tug at the ribbon that he had tied around the base of Naruto's cock.

His hand brushed ever so slightly over the swollen cock and Naruto's back arched as he came, a loud scream leaving his lips. Come splattered against the tan chest and Itachi moaned as Naruto clenched around him, pulling him towards his own orgasm as well. His hips jerked erratically as he rode out his orgasm and nails dug into Naruto's legs, drawing out a weak moan in the process.

Panting heavily, Itachi leaned forward and rested his arms on either side of Naruto. "I think that was a good start but we can do better next time."

Blue eyes lowered slightly, arousal still swimming in them. "I think so too. But how about we continue this elsewhere? As much as I love the shooting range and think that it was hot as hell to fuck here, I would prefer a soft bed right about now. That way we can fall asleep and continue again when we wake up without the worry of someone finding us."

Itachi hummed as he lapped up the cooling sweat on Naruto's skin. "I would rather people not see you naked. That's for me alone to see."

"Same for you," Naruto answered as he tilted his head back, giving Itachi more space to lick. "But you have to move first before we can do anything."

"Just a little longer," Itachi answered lowly. "Let me savor this before we have to move."

Naruto's eyes closed and he looped his arms around Itachi's back, pulling him closer and finding nothing wrong with the idea. They had spent too long from each other's arms and they could take a few extra minutes to hold each other before continuing once again. It was their world now and they could take all the time in the world if they so pleased. Nothing would separate them again.

* * *

**A/N**: This is the last chapter. I'm sorry again to have kept y'all waiting for so long. I want to thank everyone who stayed with it the whole way through and patiently waited for me to post a new chapter. I know it wasn't easy at times, but now you've made it to the end! Thank you again for all your support, motivation, and so much more. I've truly appreciated it all throughout the story ^^


End file.
